The Genie Bottle
by xinatra
Summary: What happens when a girl from our time gets a genie bottle. Then wishes herself to Agrabah with the genies help, and meets a handsome sorcerer? Mozenrath/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ugh… history why is it important to know the past? I mean can't we all look forward to the future? But noooo I'm stuck in the most oldest of teachers Ms. Rayheart class. I bet she was alive when the pyramids were built! Just 3 more days, then I would graduate.

"Kira, are you paying attention?" Demanded Ms. Rayheart . The whole class turned to look at me.

"Truthfully, no I'm not." I replied. The class laughed, and I heard Tiffany whispered to her clones 'she is such a freak'. Yes, I'm freak because I don't have perfectly long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes. I'm just a regular brunette with dull green eyes. My life has been saved when the school bell rang to dismiss class for the day.

"Kira, you have detention." The rest of the class began filling out, escaping their way to freedom, while I'm stuck with the teacher. After the class left Ms. Rayheart began to walk towards me.

"You know this isn't the last day of school." She said.

"I wish it was then I wouldn't have to be here." I retorted. She just ignored what I said, she's good with that.

"Do you even have any plans for the future? What your going to major in?" she asked. Uh, why is she asking me this it's like she actually cares what happens to me.

"I'm moving far away from here. So I wouldn't have to be in the boring state of Washington."

"And why are you moving away?"

"So then I wouldn't have to be near this crappy school. Besides why are you even asking me this?" She smiles like she had a secret that I didn't know. She walked over to her desk and began to look for something.

"Come here Kira, I got something for you." I grabbed my book bag and walked towards her mahogany desk. I always like her desk nice and strong. She pulled out a golden and dark green bottle. "Here I think you need it more then I do." Then she handed to me.

I took the bottle and it felt strange not creepy but in more of a sense that I was holding something powerful. Which is pretty stupid, right? "Ugh, thanks I guess."

"This made all my wishes come true and I hope you have the same luck." She said. Okay, old teacher getting a bit creepy.

"Could I go now?" I asked.

"Yes, just make the right choices, because I always felt that you could turn somebody for the greater good." By the time she finished her sentence I was walking out of the class, like I'm important. I stuffed the bottle in my bag and begin walking home. I don't live far, it's about a mile from school so I walk home. My thoughts stray to what Ms. Rayheart said, wishes? Sure a person could wish but it never comes true.

Tiffany is with her clones on the back of her new Ferrari, all laughing and joking. It's true I guess I don't feel like I belong here, like I was never meant to live in this place.

I opened the door to my house. Yes its, my house. My Godfather gave me this small house because he doesn't have time to worry about my needs. He gives me a weekly salary sometimes I call him asking for more or just to talk. Though he is always in meetings or sleeping so talking to him is usually fast. It's a two story house, two bedrooms, and one bathroom, with a living room and combined kitchen and dining room. I change the other bedroom into a art studio/music room.

I dropped the bag on the counter when I entered the kitchen. Then I began making ramen when something felt different in the house, like something was with me. I walked around the house, nobody was here. I went back downstairs, when I saw my bag half of the content was on the floor, again. Though that wasn't what caught my attention it was that green bottle.

I removed it from my bag and examined it closer. It was a little smaller than a foot. The neck of the bottle was thin and the base was oval shape and thick. It had a small greenish clear stopper that was tear shaped. There was a golden band that stretches around the bottle that began when the neck connected to the base. I was surprise when I notice it was two different shades of green, a dark green that cover the whole bottle, while the middle of the bottle was a lighter shade of green. I looked closely to see that the green appeared to be moving as if the bottle contains green smoke inside.

I was reaching for the stopper when the microwave began to beep, my ramen is ready. I set the bottle on my dining table and grabbed my ramen and book bag, then went to the living room to watch some T.V.

Unknowingly to her there was somebody in the house, somebody that was far more powerful than her but weaker at the same time.


	2. Enter Sabir

Authors Note: sorry it took me so long but I needed to study for my exams. Apparently it's a big deal here and I rather not fail. I will try to update at least once a week.

Three days passed, each like the one before. In the morning I would wake up to the cursed alarm clock. Get dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, and get a quick bite to eat. I would go to school and pass my day like any normal high school teenager. After the bell rings I would go to my empty house and eat a snack. Then I do my small amount of homework and spend about two-three hours in my art studio. In the evening I would order food and talk to my godfather, and spend the rest of the time watching T.V.

However, right now I'm in class waiting for my school year to finish. Tick-tock the time seems endless. I kept watching the clock to see if I could some how make it go faster with my mind. The second hand is passing the ten, eleven… almost there… it stopped right before the 12. Time stopped right there I swear it. 'What the fu-'

"RRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG!" the bell screamed.

"I would miss you all class." Ms. Rayheart exclaimed. The rest of the class was already packing up the few items they brought. Somebody in the hall was already shouting "YES No more school" the class shouted for joy at that. Even I could help but smile at the thought of no more school for the rest of my life. Especially since I couldn't make it to the graduation, so I just have to collect my diploma before I leave school today. I was already heading out the door when…

"Kira wait" Ms. Rayheart said. However I just kept walking she can't do anything to me now, I don't go to school. I merged my self with the rest of the crowd that was heading out of the door.

"Kira, remember the bottle!" she yelled. Bottle? Oh yeah now I remember.

I ran to my house and when I entered it screamed of pure joy. "Yes! No more school! I'm officially an adult."

Wait I'm an adult, what do I do? I looked around the empty house. No little siblings that were celebrating with me, no father that is congratulating me, or a mom that was proud of me. I'm all alone. A wave of sadness crushed over me. I sit next to the door for couple of minutes to absorb the new information. Eventually I got up to go to the kitchen. I got an apple and begin to head up to my studio when I saw that bottle. I was pretty sure that I put it on my dining table not on the chair. Thinking about drawing the eerie green smoke I grabbed it and went to my art studio. I sat down in my drawing station, and put my medium length hair in a loose ponytail letting out a few strands in my face. I begin sketching out the outline of it then start adding more detail. Grabbing the green pencil I look at the bottle to realize that it had a fine layer of dust. So I grabbed the bottle and begin to wipe it with my shirt. A few seconds later it started to shake. I screamed and jumped away from my desk thus toppling over my chair and landing awkwardly on it. It begins to do some weird dance on my table and all of a sudden it stopped. I slowly got up and walked toward my desk. It sat there like any normal bottle would. Although it looked like the green smoke inside was storming angrily inside it.

"What is that smoke." I go the bottle and put my hand on the cap unsure to open it. With a burst of courage I pulled the bottle open. The green smoke begins dancing around me, consuming me in it. I looked up to see a bed, yes a bed and a desk floating in mid air. A person with green skin was sleeping in the bed, and then an alarm clock, which was on the desk, begins beeping with the obnoxious tune. I grimace at that tune; I hope I never have to hear it again. The person apparently didn't like it either and got a hammer that appeared in thin air and slammed it on the clock.

"Ugh... five more minutes." The person grumbled.

"Don't worry I never liked alarm clocks either." The person shot up from bed, his black bed hair messy around his face and even the "I love monkey" sleeping mask was unable to contain his wild hair. He picked up his hand and lifted the mask for me to see one drowsy eye, before he dropped the mask in place, and lay back down on his bed.

"It's just my new master…" he sleepily replied and begins falling back to sleep. All of a sudden he shouted with vigor."… MY NEW MASTER"

He shot up from bed and tumbled out of bed and on to the floor, meanwhile bringing the sheets down on him. He got up and turned to remove the bed in a puff of green smoke. Then he made a full length mirror appear. He pulled up his mask and looked into the mirror to realize he was still in his pajamas, which consists of monkey pants and shirt and a nighty hat with a white fluffy poof at the end. In a blink of an eye he changes his clothes to a red vest and black pants with a maroon sash around his waist. His hair got slightly neater, which his hair still being short, about chin length and parted to the right side, and poofy.

"Now that's what I call a makeover." He turned to look at me. He got this giant smile when he looked at me." You know a genie could never get enough sleep. What year is this?" Before I could even recover from my shock, he starts talking.

"Is the Egyptian still building the pyramids? Is Odysseus still looking for Penelope? Where is Atlantis?" he begins to panic. I recovered enough to get to answer, "It's 2010."

"Ahh, how much did I missed?" He realized that I was still recovering from having a genie in my room.

"How about I ask some simple questions?" He asked. I nodded.

"What type of music is popular?"

"Oh that's easy its rap." In a swirling green smoke in switch clothing to show him wearing blue baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. "My bottle is tight, and I'm loving this light."

"Unfortunately, that had more meaning than some of the songs in our time." I hate the new songs, the new things that are popular, minus couple of artist.

He switched to his attire from before," well for me it has a lot of meaning, because that bottle is very small compare to all this power I have." He turned around and raised his hands. Immediately the room got darker, and menacing clouds drifted in while the winds were roaring and twisting the clouds in strange shapes.

"What is your name?" I asked, not unnerved by the clouds. He put his arms down causing wisp of clouds to encircle his arms and a gust of wind blew the clouds away.

"We haven't gone through the introductions?" I shake my head no.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He stands up tall and just like that, he was wearing those old renaissance clothes that the guys wore when they were going to the ball. Even his hair was slicked down. He got on one knee in front of me, and took my left hand. With a flourish of his right he produced a single rose."My lady, never have I met a beautiful creature such as yourself. May I ask, what is your name?" My cheeks was burning red, never a guy was this nice to me. Wait what was my name?

"Kira Ravenhart." I somehow manage to stutter. He gave me the rose so I took it.

"My name is Sabir, and I am your genie." He kisses my hand and his hair basically exploded. Sabir got away from me in and got into his usual attire. He is trying to flatten his hair but it wasn't working"Ugh, my hair never stays down."

"Don't worry it looks nice." I replied with a genuine smile. All of sound I realize what Ms. Rayheart gave to me.

"Hey I need to go could you stay here, I will be back soon." I ran out of the room while saying this.

"Ugh sure I guess." He shrugged.

I made my way toward school to find out why my teacher would give me something like this.


	3. The First Wish

This story has bonding time with Sabir and Kira. I'm putting Mozenrath in the fifth chapter. Review, I feel like my story structure isn't good. Thank you, The-Living-Shadow for reviewing.

Wow, I never thought I would run to school in such an excited mood. I wanted to thank Ms. Rayheart for giving me Sabir, and I also wanted to know why she would do this for me. She could have sold it to somebody for a big profit. Though I guess that isn't a good idea, for who knows what somebody could do with a genie. Though why didn't she give it to her family or maybe her favorite student? I mean I'm pretty sure that I am not her favorite student. Up head I saw the prison, ugh I mean school. Hah I'm so happy I don't go to school anymore. The teacher's parking lot is located on a small hill, behind the school. Running up the hill proved that I was completely out of shape; yes her car is still here. Going back down the hill was less challenging then going up, though when I got to the front of the building, I was out of breath. Still panting for air, I slowly made my way up the stairs. I got my breath back and made my way toward the door. I grabbed the hand and pull… it wouldn't open! I start tugging on it hoping to get super strength to break down the door.

A new idea forms in my head. I jogged to the window where I would always stare out of in her class. When I got there the classroom was empty and the lights were turned off. 'Where is she?' the awful thought of her leaving made me race to the parking lot. I ran up the hill only to see her green car was still there, I just don't get it. 'Maybe I should just wait for her to come to the car'. I sat cross-legged on top of the grassy hill and start waiting. It's actually nice out, this is the rare time that the sun actually showed. Plus the temperature is perfect, not to hot, although I saw couple of kids playing with a sprinkler. Couple of cars kept passing back and forth, and then I noticed a familiar red car. Tiffany had the top of her car down, which displayed 5 girls having the time of their lives. Talking and laughing, like they were all that.

"God, I just hate her, ugh I wish she could die." I whispered to myself when she droved by.

"No can do, no deathy wishes for you." A voice said next to me. I turn to see Sabir sitting next to me. "You know, I would never expect you to make a death wish."

"A person could surprise you, especially when you only knew them for a few minutes." I snapped at him.

"Shish, no reason to get angry at me for," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry it just she makes me so angry." I replied.

"Who makes you angry, the teacher or that girl?"

"Both I guess, I have absolutely no idea where Ms. Rayheart is. Ms. Rayheart always thinks she knows me and she doesn't. While Tiffany is just... so...Ugh" I couldn't find the word that I was looking for.

"I think we need to deal with your anger problem a bit." He joked, and then gently shoved me. Me being me, I shoved him and he rolled down the hill. I managed to get up and ran to a tree before my ankle got snagged by a rope trap. The rope pulled my ankle toward the tree. Then it begins to go up, making me hang upside down and I was swinging side to side. 'That cheater' I pulled my leg that was tied, closer to my body, then I reach up to untie the knot.

I heard a gun click. I look up to see my own genie, wearing a military camouflage uniform and, holding a bazooka, "Asta la vista, baby" Then he fired it, I manage to get my ankle untie at that moment. I quickly fell to the ground and covered my head, not knowing what the ammunition is. _Splat, _I heard it hit the defenseless tree. 'What did the tree ever done to him?' I look up to a pie sticking out from the tree, and then I look to see Sabir loading another pie. I ran to the tree and manage to hide behind it before another pie zoomed by me. How am I supposed to get him? Hmm… the tree branch next to me seems sturdy enough. I made my way up the tree like a professional squirrel. The leaves and branches are thick enough to hide me from view.

Sabir is creeping along the border of the tree; he still thought I was there. I crouch down ready to strike him, when he is most vulnerable .He silently clicked the gun, turns around and fired. Only to realize that his victim was the tree, again, 'Boy, he sure hates that tree.'

"Wait, a minute where are you?" he thought out loud. I moved out of position, and attack him. Though right before I had him, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. I got up and yelled" you're a cheater I hope you know that!" All of a sudden, I heard the theme music of jaws. I spun around, no sign of that sneaky genie. Again the music started again. It hit the dramatic point of the theme music, no sign…

"Boo" Sabir whispered into my ear, before he pushed me and I rolled down the hill. The only thing that got hurt was my ego. I flipped myself over to look at the sky.

"I give up there is no way I could win to a genie." I sighed. He sat down next to me.

"Yep and you better remember that next time you little girl." He replied playfully.

"Hey, I'm not that little." I retorted. Unfortunately it's true I'm 5'7 but unlike a model I don't have that much curves. In fact I'm thin like almost skeleton thin. Yet somehow, I'm a little chubby around the lower stomach area. Apparently the lower stomach is a curse in my family, no matter how skinny or toned we are, we still have that extra weight.

"Whatever" he said casually. Then he lay down next to me.

"This was the most fun I ever had in this place. Well beside when I'm actually with my godfather."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in Japan opening up a new product. Sometimes I wish I could be away from this place."

"I'm not bragging or anything but," he said" I have the powers to take you away from this place, maybe even in a different time."

"You can do that?" He sat up and leaned on one hand. He looked at me with a 'duh' kind of expression.

"Oh yeah I forgot." I smiled sheepishly and I sat down with my legs underneath me," but I don't know where to go. Where do you want to go? I mean all I care about is getting away from this place."

"Hmm… well I want to visit my family bu-"he begin to say before I interrupted to say" genies have families?"

"Yes we do, now be quiet you little pipsqueak. As I was saying my sister said that her boyfriend friend was getting married. I was invited but I couldn't go because I had my hands tied up with Cleo. She also said she been on many adventures with her new friends in Agrabah, and I kind of what to be in the fun. Plus I want to meet the person that freed my sister." He said quickly.

"Wait you can free a genie?" I ask with interest.

"Yes, pick up with the pace if you're going to be with me." He explained. I promise, Sabir, that I will free you with my last wish but with my first wish…

"I wish we were in Agrabah, 1 year before the marriage that you were invited too." I knew the tricks that some genies could play, but I was pretty sure that Sabir won't trick me like that, though I wanted him to be sure of my intention.

"Hmm, very thorough," he then waved his hand. All of sudden green smoke is underneath my legs and is creeping up around us in a circular motion. I crossed my arms on my chest afraid to touch it. It's above my eye level so couldn't see the outside all I could see is thick smoke. Some light was still streaming from overhead but it also vanished in a matter of seconds. It became pitch black but a glow begins emanating from Sabir hands casting the orb in a comfortable glow. The smoke still looked as if it was moving upward toward the 'ceiling' and the shadows are constantly moving. Making it look extremely eerie but cool at the same time. I unfolded my hands to touch something solid; I looked down and saw the smoke was covering my hands. It was as if I'm floating in mid-air, which is kind of good that I couldn't see the outside. I'm terrified of heights. Then the smoke began to disintegrate from the top to the bottom flooding the orb with blinding light. Though it isn't the light that got me it's the heat. It hit me like a blast of… well heat. I closed my eyes because the intense light hurt my eyes.

"Oops" sabir whispered. Before I knew it I was falling and I opened my eyes to see a sand dune rapidly approaching me.

I face planted the sand dune it was actually softer than I thought but it still hurt. I rolled over and groaned. Brushing the sand that is sticking to my already sweaty forehead, I sat up. I couldn't see Sabir anywhere, I even checked the sky.

"SABIR!" I shouted on top of my lungs.

"I'm down here." He shouted. I looked down below to see that he rolled down the sand dune. He was sitting up and rubbing his head. "I'm fine just stay where you are."

I turned around to see another sand dune that was taller than mine is in front of me. 'Maybe I could see where we are if I get up there.' I stumbled up the sand, sometimes gripping onto the sand to push me forward. The only time I saw sand was when my godfather took me to the beach, and that was one time! Then a golden point is rising from the horizon. I gasp in amazement when I saw a city in the middle of the desert. Behind the city there was a giant white and gold palace.

There was a poof next to me then I heard Sabir giving me a lecture "I told you to stay there, do you know how much danger there is, you could have gotten hurt, what are you starring-" I grabbed him and turn his head to what I was looking at.

"Whoa," he exclaimed we stare at it for a while. Then an explosion came from the palace, shaking me and Sabir from all the way over here. Before I knew it Sabir engulfed us in the same green smoke that transported us here.


	4. First Day in Agrabah

**Authors Note: Sorry but I tried my best to imagine how the palace should look like but in the movies and series keeps changing the order of things. I won't be able to update the stories for this week and next week, because they decided to take away our precious free time. Also they are taking away my computer so...yeah. Mozenrath will be in the next chapter. Can he still use magic without the gauntlet?**

We warp onto a beautiful balcony in the palace. I lean over the rail to see a massive garden. There was a fountain in the middle, and a big bird cage, and couple of trees and everything was so beautiful. If only I had my sketch pad, it would be the perfect thing to draw.

"No, my plan is ruin." a wheezy guy said. I turn around to see a Greek guy escaping on a giant dragon fly. We manage to duck before he flew out of the balcony. Oh my gosh, the room inside is a complete mess. There is oil all over the wall and a giant robot scorpion is lying on its back, scorch, and spewing oil. A giant blue broom begins cleaning the dead scorpion and the other bugs.

"Sabir, can you help clean the room?" I ask, hoping to prove we are not that useless.

"Sure." He changes into a dust pan, just when the other genie finishes sweeping the dead bugs. They begin working together, then the blue genie turn to a mop and Sabir into a bucket.

There is a guy who is a complete cutie, with black hair and brown eyes, and is extremely tone should I mention. Then there is a girl who would even make tiffany jealous, and she is not even blonde! She has black hair with brown eyes and she is wearing a blue outfit that shows her tone stomach.

"Hey," I said hoping they would start the conversation.

Luckily the girl picked up the hint," why are you here and who are you?" the genies are finish cleaning the room and Sabir happen to hear the question

Sabir bluntly ask "Where's Eden?"

Genie immediately retorts" what do you want with her?" He got more buff as if he was protecting something.

"She is my little sister."

The guy in the purple vest said" I didn't know that she has an older brother."

Sabir states "We don't talk much about each other. It's kind of like a family rule."

I step up to the plate and ask "Do you know where she is?"

This time Genie answer "We have a date next Friday, but it's basically impossible to find her."

I turn to Sabir wondering if I should waste my next wish to find her. As if he was reading my mind he shook his head no.

The girl turned to me and said" You can stay here with us, until Eden comes here." Woo harsh. Thanks for the invite but we actually someplace to go. Well I wanted to say that, but the logic part of me said 'Shut up!'

"Thanks by the way my name is Sabir, and this is Kira." He said happily, not realizing the second meaning to the girl sentence.

"My name is Aladdin, and this is Genie and my girlfriend Jasmine. Over there is Abu and Carpet."He introduce them my pointing them out. Great, the good looking guys are always taken.

"It's always great to have another genie as company." Genie then grabbed Sabir."It gets really boring when you have to play a game with the same rug."

"A carpet could play games!" I exclaimed, okay this place is weird.

"Yeah, but don't expect to win he is a master in all games, I taught him well." Genie said with pride. The carpet cross his… 'arms' and his foot tapping on the ground when genie said taught.

"You know what, I could beat you in any game at any time." I said confidently to carpet. The carpet made the hand gesture of 'bring it on.'

"Checkmate, how?" I cried in alarm. Carpet begins cheering.

"Now do you believe me." Genie dully said. Sabir is laughing on the sidelines.

"You lost ha… to a rug."

"Maybe you should try it." I bitterly said

"Na chess isn't my game." he reply.

"Best 2 out of 3" I look at carpet. We manage to set the board up before Jasmine called us for dinner. "We will have a rematch no doubt about." I said to carpet. Then we left to eat.

"Oh my gosh, I don't think I could eat another bite." I groan as I set my hands on my stomach. The table was filled with all types of food and apparently they had a lot, since Jasmine is a princess. Sabir is sitting across from me trying to lift the fork, full of chocolate cake, to his mouth. He threw it way and yelled "I give up" The fork lay discarded on the ground. I chuckle softly and yawn.

"I think we should go to bed" jasmine said while getting up."Kira I will show you to your room." She begins walking out of the double doors and I followed her. After walking up 2 staircases and couple of halls, we face a tall door, not as tall as the throne room or dining hall but taller than a normal door. "This is your room, if you ever need me I live right across from you."

"Thank you." I reply sincerely.

"Your welcome" Then she walks toward the end of the hallway. Then she enters the door on the same side as me. There is a window that is between mine and Jasmine's room. I walked to the end to see it is the exact mirror of my side. Then I walked back to my side and open the door to my. The room is huge! The circular canopy bed is large, probably larger than a king size, and it is set on a small platform. In front of me is a giant window with light curtains. To the right of me is another door, probably leading to a bathroom. I enter it to see a mirror and washing area across from me and to the right is a huge bathtub. This bathtub is square shape and it had two steps leading towards it. I climbed the steps and got in the marble bathtub. The ledge of the bathtub reaches my upper thigh when I'm standing up. There were two knobs, most to control the water flow. However there are 4 faucets that empty out the water. There is a robe hanging rack and 2 comfy chairs across from me. Luckily there is a toilet and it is next to the mirror and sink. 'How do they clean the sewa-'never mind not wanting the picture.

I enter out of the bathroom to get to the window. I grasp the light green curtain and pull them apart. I grab the two door handles and turned them to open the window/door. The cold air rushed by me, surprisingly it gets really cold here during the night. I step out of the balcony and walk to the very end of it. I lean over the rail to see the garden. Getting sleepy I went back inside and close the door and curtains. Not wanting to sleep in skinny jeans, I took them off. Then went to the wardrobe next to the balcony and open it. Inside is a bunch of poufy pants and midriff like jasmine except different colors. Some type of see through skirts with pants underneath. However I notice something about the clothing, everything shows off my midriff. I feel really uncomfortable in showing my stomach area, that's why I don't wear bikinis.

"I guess I could ask jasmine about it." I thought out loud. Then I went to the dresser next to my bed and found the undergarments and pajamas. I got dark green silk pants and decide to wear my white tank top to bed. I extinguish the candles and got underneath my black and green sheets. Before I fell into a dreamless sleep, I couldn't help to notice that the bed felt like a solid cloud.

The sunlight is streaming through my curtains. My bed felt more comfy then ever, I wonder why. Then I heard a loud purring. 'Ugh nice kitty' wait I don't have a cat. I slowly open one of my eyes to realize that it wasn't a dream, I actually have a genie and now I'm in Agrabah. Then a great weight got on my bed and soft fur touches my arm. I quickly got up to kick the thing out of my room and have an extra few minutes sleep. Only to realize I won't be doing that. A great tiger laid sprawl out in my bed looking innocent and cute like. It didn't take long for me to get outside my balcony. I slam the door shut and got to the end of my balcony. How do I get around that animal! I look to see that Jasmine balcony door is open.

"Jasmine, help," I scream on top of my lungs. Soon she rushes through my room and on to my balcony. Completely ignoring the tiger should I mention.

"What's wrong?" she looks really worry.

"There is a tiger in my room!"

"Oh, that's Raja, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. He's my pet." She explains. Oh, a princess has a pet tiger, what else does she have, a mutant tarantula? Though I guess I shouldn't be rude to my host.

"Okay I got a little worried there." I calm down a bit.

"I will leave so you can change." She smile and left taking the tiger with her. A normal girl has a cat, but she has a tiger. Hmm I wonder if Tiffany has a tiger, no it would probably try to tear her to pieces, hehe Tiffany in pieces. Getting away from my diabolical thoughts I head to the wardrobe to realize nothing has change. All of the outfits will show my stomach area. I grabbed some black pants and a green midriff and left my white top underneath. I guess I should ask Jasmine about the clothes problem. I put on black slippers and left my hair down to go to the dining room. Truthfully, I am completely lost. Was it the right of the grand staircase or to the left? How in the world did I end up in the back gardens? I got to some type of treasure room to see a parrot admiring a gold crown.

I laugh slightly "What will a parrot do with a crown?"

"Sell it of course, for lots of gold." The parrot turns around" Hey, I haven't seen you before."

"You talk," I scream. Wait I didn't freak about a genie but I freak out about a talking parrot.

"Yes I talk, now get lost."

"I already am. Can you take me to the dining room?"

"I have better things to do, then be your tour guide. Besides your not suppose to be here." He then turns back to the gold.

"I have a feeling that your not suppose to be here either." He ignores what I said.

I sigh but inside I was grinning. "Maybe I could mention that I saw a talking parrot inside the gold room to Jasmine, I mean it's kind of exciting for me to see a talking parrot."

"Say your okay, name's Iago, Okay I'll take you to the dining room." He sighs in defeat and flap his wings and begins leading the way. I then notice a ring of keys on the floor and took it for myself.

In a few turns we end up in the dining room. Jasmine is sitting across from Aladdin near the head of the table. At the head of the table sat a short, old man.

"Oh Kira there you are, I want you to meet my father, the sultan." She introduces me to her father.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I did a small curtsey unsure of what to do. Then Iago used my shoulder as a perch.

"It's always nice to meet new people." He got this big smile.

"Oh, I found these keys, I'm not sure if it's important to you." I took out the keys and gave it to him. I felt Iago freeze up on my shoulder.

"Oh these are very important, where did you find them dear?" Iago begins shaking.

"I found them in the hallway." Instantly, Iago stress melted, he even fell off my shoulder.

"Thank you for returning them." I smile. I turn around to see Aladdin looking at Iago. Looks like Aladdin knows the truth, sorry Iago.

I sat next to Jasmine and got an apple that was in a bowl. They were speaking about a message that one of the neighboring places sent them. They were inviting Jasmine and Aladdin to discuss some political negotiations with the future rulers. Aladdin doesn't want to go but Jasmine manages to convince him to go, saying that he needs to attend these certain type of things when he takes over. It felt like Jasmine won the argument so I decided to interject.

"Do any of you guys know where Sabir is?" I want to know where my genie is after all.

"He is with Genie and carpet; I guess all magical things like to be together." Aladdin joke.

"Jasmine may I speak with you." I asked now I realize I sound a little too formal towards the sultan and Jasmine.

"Sure" she got up and we went out of the dining hall.

"I love my clothes but I don't feel very comfortable about displaying my stomach. Is it possible that I can get a different type of clothes?" I hope I don't sound too whiny.

"Sure we can go to the market today, since we are leaving tomorrow." She smile and took my hand. "I would have given you more choices but I was unsure of your size."

"Thank you, for everything." I sincerely smile. I feel awful of ever thinking those nasty thoughts of her.

We only been at the market for 10 minutes and I am already tired. Sellers constantly try to bribe us. I don't understand how the vendors can't recognize Jasmine. Sure she is dress in a brown cloak but still. We came to a fancy building and that was our first stop. We walked in and a large woman greeted jasmine. "Oh how nice to see you, your highness."

"Nice to see you to Lena, may you measure my friend she needs some clothes, and is it possible you can have it ready by sunset?"

"A difficult task but I will accomplish it." She took out a piece of rope that was tied together by a slip knot. Then she brought me to a stand and put the rope over my head. It stopped about mid thighs, and then she pulls on the rope and takes the measurement. She keeps doing that when she got to my stomach she said "Do you ever eat?" she chuckled slightly. Most people think that I'm anorexics, but what is with the freaking roll of my stomach. After she was done she asks me what type of outfits she should make. I said anything really but I then ask if she could make me some shorts. Although I don't like my stomach, I love my legs.

"Do you need anything else?" jasmine ask.

"How about something that protects me from the sun?" She smiles and we went to an indoor shop. Inside there were rows of shelves and each has different shapes of bottles and different types of liquids inside of them. Jasmine went to the vendor and begins speaking in another language. She points to me then the seller smiles and went to the back of the store.

"He says he is going to check for any sun block."

"You guys have sun block?" I asked with astonishment.

"Of course, we just don't get a lot of pale people here." I nodded I felt fine with it. I'm so used to being paler than the other girls in my school that it doesn't even bother me. The salesman came back with a tall thin vial that has a cork at the end. Jasmine then pays him and we are on our way. I uncorked the bottle and shook some of the contents. It's gooier than other sun block lotion but at least it will protect my skin, hopefully. We spend some time getting to know each other; Jasmine told me how she met Aladdin and the events that unfolded with Genie. Then I told her about my school and what I do in my free time. Though I mostly listen to her, she has a lot of stories to tell. She even mention that a girl name Sadira tried to steal Aladdin away from her countless of times. We were passing by a jewelry stand when I recognized a familiar smell.

I walked away from Jasmine, she notice and follow me. The smell got stronger when I reach a lonely stand, which is filled with paintings. There were lots of painting with an oasis, the sand, even a pyramid still in construction in the moonlight.

"Do you wish to buy a painting miss?" A thin vendor with dark skin is talking to me.

"No, but I'm wondering were I could buy some supplies to paint. " I hope I could get a sketch book and a pencil type thing.

"Luckily for you, I sell them to." He looks really happy that he got a customer. I notice that a lot of people weren't near the art vendor. I wonder why? He pulls out a lot of art supplies from underneath a shelf. There are paint brushes, different colors for oil painting, a sketch pad, chalk and even an easel. Wow, but what do I choose?

"We will take them all." A commanding voice came from by my side. I actually forgot that Jasmine is next to me. The vendor is a speechless as me.

"Jasmine you don't have to-"she interrupts me before I could continue.

"If you enjoy doing something that you love you shouldn't stop doing it, for anything. How much is everything?" she continues speaking to the vendor.

I didn't pay attention to what she is saying to the vendor because my eyes wander to something else. I see a beautiful emerald necklace. It's shape as a trident but instead of the middle stick of the fork it has an oval shape emerald. The two ends of the tridents poke forward with its points, as if the necklace wanted to stab a person's neck. Then a band of gold made it way around a person's neck in a loose embrace.

"Move out of the way!" somebody calls out but before I could move, somebody push me before a speeding cart could crush me. The person that push me trip behind me, while I landed in … ew I don't even want to say it. I got up to see Aladdin lying right in front of me, but he wasn't touching the fresh manure. No, I'm the lucky one to land in it. Aladdin got up and looked at me apologetic.

"I'm so sorry." He apologizes a million times. Well I always want to be saved by a cute guy; unfortunately landing in manure wasn't what I have in mind and that guy to be already taken. Truthfully I'm nearly in tears, and just too make matters worse all the people that was near me begin laughing at me. I wanted to act tough like I always do but something about this time made me run away to some place safe. I ran away from the crowd to more of a secluded alley. Crying is never my thing but I just want to go home. I never thought that I would miss my empty house this much. Somebody grabbed my hand and pulled me in to an embrace. Jasmine is completely ignoring all of the manure that is covering my body.

"Everything will be alright. Just calm down, that could of happen to anybody." She coos to me. She starts hugging my right side and begins leading me somewhere.

"What is that disgusting smell?" somebody yelled. It's one of the guards of the palace. The tall blurry man stands in front of the door.

"Move Razoul, "jasmine demands. He steps out of the way for her, since nobody wants to mess with an angry princess.

"Jasmine, I just want to be left alone, could you do me that one favor?" I ask when we got to my room.

"Sure, I will send your dinner to your room." Then she left. I went inside my room and got out of the clothes. I clean myself before I actually took a bath. Nobody wants to sit in a bath fill with manure. After drying out I exit out of the bathroom. There is a tray on my bed with different food and a pot of hot tea. After I ate, I slip under the covers and fell asleep.


	5. The Sorcerer

Authors note: Sorry about putting this so late, I kept getting my computer taken away. Though I promise I will be a good girl. Been very busy here and already working on the next chapter. If I misspell any of the names or something, tell me and review.

A loud purring woke me up. I open my eyes to see Raja in front of my face.

"Hey there, did the others leave already?" Raja nods his head yes. The others went to settle some political matters.

"I guess we better go ahead and eat." I reach my wardrobe to notice that all the clothes had change. There are dresses and shirts that covered my stomach, and the shorts that I ask for! Thank you, Jasmine. I put on a white dress and over it a light green short sleeve dress. From the waist down, the dress split wide showing the white dress underneath. Then I put on a brown loose belt with a medallion in the middle of it.

"Wow you look awesome in that, oh and Iago is here." Sabir appear in my room.

"Great…," my voice fill with sarcasm but it change to more caring, "and thank you, what are your plans for today?"

"Well I'm going to look for my sister."He then transform into wearing a safari get up and began looking through the binoculars around his neck.

"No sign of the she-beast." He then transform into himself and cupped his ear." Yep no sign of her, she usually comes crashing down and chasing me, after I call her that."

"Well good luck with finding her."I put my hair in a loose ponytail.

Sabir then transform back into the safari clothes and yell "The hunt is on," and disappear. I put on green slippers and open the door. A bunch of art supplies lay in heap in front of the door, with a black box and a note on top. The note red:

_I'm sorry for what happen yesterday, and I hope you feel better. I saw you looking at the necklace before… well you know. Thought this necklace could apologize for me. I'm sorry._

_-Aladdin_

I open the box to see the necklace from yesterday, the green emerald still sparkling as much as yesterday. Raja pulled on the bottom of my dress, leading me downstairs and away from the necklace. I enter the dining room to see Sultan sitting by himself, and sulking.

"What's wrong Sultan?" I sat down next to him.

"Oh Kira, I didn't see you come in. Nothing much," he said happily before he got angry, "except my own daughter don't think I can take care of running my own kingdom!"

"Why doesn't she think you can run the kingdom by yourself? I mean haven't you been running it while she was a teenager?"

"Yes I have, but she thinks with all the new people after Agrabah that I can't handle my own ground."

"Well I guess we have to prove her wrong. What could go wrong?" he nods exhilarate.

*In a land far away*

A man is going over a mental checklist. "Hmm fake invitation…genie away… gain control over…and an ambush set up. Nothing will go wrong today."

*Back in Agrabah*

I'm sitting on the ledge of my balcony, sketching. I know not a safe way to sketch but I don't care. It's already late afternoon when I heard somebody panicking. I look down to see a guard heading inside the palace.

"Hmm I wonder what got into his knickers." I mumble and finish my sketch of Agrabah. 'Now what am I gong to do?' Not feeling like sketching anymore, I went to go show the Sultan the new Agrabah. Stepping toward the large doors, I push the doors open, why are they so heavy? I push the doors enough for me to fit through.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to see my drawing of Agra-"I look up to see a guy facing the throne. He turns around and I couldn't help but to smile. At least I'm not the only pale person around here.

"Who are you?" he said in a smooth voice. He looks pretty rich; he is probably somebody important for the Sultan.

"The name's Kira Ravenheart, do you know where the Sultan is because I want to talk to him." The man look at me for a while, thinking.

"No, I don't know where he is." His face remains emotionless, but his eyes show that he is angry at something, though the anger disappears quickly in his eyes. "Shouldn't you go clean or something?" Oh that's it he 'shut up, it might be an important deal' my conscious said.

I storm away looking for somebody to yell at, so I headed to the treasure room.

Entering I shout "Iago!" Then a jumble of noise and Iago fell off of a pile of treasure.

"What? What do you want? Can't you see that I am busy here." He yells back.

"Do you know where the Sultan is" I ask still peeve off of the whole cleaning thing.

"What do I look like a Sultan sitter? I been in here the whole day, do you expect me to keep track of everybody?" he yells back.

"I still don't know my way around this place, so I can't look for the Sultan. Beside the sooner we find him the sooner you could go back to marveling over your precious gold." I simply state. He starts flying out of the room and I follow him.

"Can't you bother somebody else?" he irately said.

"No, beside I can't find anybody else to bother but that guy."

"Maybe you should go bother him, I'm sure he would enjoy it." He obnoxiously said.

"I'm not sure if he is an heir to a throne or something and I don't want to cause a war. Unlike you I know when to keep my mouth shut." I stated.

"I know when to be quiet, but I choose not to. Beside any ally of ours won't cause a war for a pesky girl, with a big mouth." He said of course adding the big mouth comment, but I decide to ignore the comment.

"I'm not sure; he doesn't seem like the cheerful type of person." I said.

"Do you know who it is?" he asks annoyed by me.

"Some guy in a black and dark blue get up." Iago gasp and hits a wall. He fell down and rubs his head.

"Does he have pale skin and black hair?" he said kind of scared. I nodded and he look even more scared, "That's Mozenrath!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"He is the most evil, malicious villain that we have. What are we going to do?" he screams.

"Calm down, maybe we could figure out how to defeat him."

"No way could we defeat him, only Aladdin could do it."

"Well Aladdin is not here so we have to hold our ground till he gets here. Do you think the guards could get rid of him?" I ask hopefully.

"No, he could get rid of Razoul in a single blast." He shouts.

"Maybe we could team up and get rid of him."

"He has helpers too, it's these nasty, half rotten, dumb minded cor-"he stop and look behind me with pure shock. I turn around to see about a dozen zombies behind me.

"Did I say dumb? I meant smart, good looking-"

"Run" I shriek, interrupting Iago pleading. Iago didn't need anything else to push him.

We ran to the end of the palace and ended up in the side gardens. "How do we get rid of Mozenrath?" I panted.

"I don't know" Iago begin panicking again.

"Well there must be a way to get rid of him." I check my surroundings to make sure that none of the zombies are chasing after us.

"Wait, if we could take the gauntlet off his hand, it will remove his magic."

"He has magic?" I question.

"Yes, what he didn't blast you with it?" Iago then perched on my shoulder.

"No, he didn't, but we need some help if we can get rid of him." I began walking toward the palace.

Iago flew off my shoulder and right in front of my face "Whoa, you don't expect to waltz right in, there are mamluks in there."

Pushing my way past Iago, I said "Well we need to get rid of him, and somebody needs to distract the guards."

Unfortunately, Iago didn't follow me and he stayed outside. He didn't provide much protection but he did provide comfort… well, maybe, not that much. I walk around calling for the Sultan or the guards, but nobody answer back. The dungeon is the only place I haven't check. Looking for something that could pass off as a dungeon, I stumble onto a couple of the zombies. They are holding a unconscious guard, but he didn't look injured at all.

"Probably fainted, that big sissy," I mutter, the zombies turn but I manage to hide behind the corner.

The zombies lurch forward and I silently follow them. After a while of ducking and covering they led me to another garden. 'Dang, princess, how much gardens do you have?' I thought. They reach a spot where some black sand is spread and drop the guard on it. However, instead of landing on it, he fell through like it's a black hole. The zombies travel back inside and I manage to hide behind a pillar. After they left, I ran to the black hole. It looks like regular sand on the floor, except for the color, but everything is the same. Crouching down I press my hand into the sand, and felt air underneath.

"Okay that's just strange." I mumble.

"It's one of Mozenrath tricks," Iago flew to my shoulder.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to follow me?"

"Into the palace," then Iago look down onto the black sand.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you fly underneath and tell everybody to come here?"

"The hole is very deep and a person has to be pulled out."

"Hey where are you going?" he ask when I was heading inside.

"To find some rope," I answer without turning back.

"Where can a girl find some rope?" I murmur to myself. I found some rope in a broom cupboard. Turning around I found myself face to face with a zombie. He took out a sword. Quickly I duck and weave myself around him, oh crap. I ran outside to see Iago being chase by two of the zombies. I ran to the garden shed nearby. Grabbing a nearby shovel, I ran to Iago. Iago flew over my head, and I knock the zombie head right off his neck.

"You don't mess with a softball champion." A shadow loom over me, another zombie is behind me. He raises the sword and I push him back with a mighty poke of my shovel. He stumbles back and I hit him on the side. He gets knock over and I decapitate his head. I notice the two zombies are looking for their heads. I grab both of their heads and putting them in a vase nearby.

"Iago tie this around your waist." I hand him one end of the rope. I jump into the close fountain, getting the bottom of my dress wet, and tie the other end around the base.

"What am I doing?" Iago ask.

"You are going to save the day, by going into the sand warp." I got out of the fountain.

"No way am I-"I grab Iago and walk to the hole.

"Iago, we have to save Agrabah today. Beside I bet you don't want to mess with the zombies up here"

"Mamluks," he murmurs and jump into the hole.

I'm sitting on the ground waiting, the zombies bodies are crawling around to find their heads. The constant shifting of their clothes is making me be on the edge, keeping my hand on the shovel at all times. I stare at the black hole and the rope that is constantly moving, finally it stops. Yes, Iago found them. I smile but then another shadow stands over me.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I sigh and quickly got up and spun around, hoping to smash the head inside. My plan fails, when an ungloved hand grabs onto my shovel.

"Hehe… nice to see you again, Mozenrath." I smile slightly but the man didn't smile, he held the shovel with one hand, the other lifts up, glowing blue.

"Nice to see you to." His hand let out a giant blue blast but somehow I dodge it, barley. This kept on going for a while, him letting loose a blue bolts and me dodging it. I hide behind a tree, another shot at it. 'People really don't like trees.'

No more blasts were sound and then I heard him yell "Get off of me you stupid parrot." I look around to see Iago puling down his blue turban and not letting it go. Razoul gets behind Mozenrath and give him a giant bear hug locking him in place. I notice that the other guards helping the Sultan out of the hole. I smile but it didn't last for long. Mozenrath hand begins glowing blue again and he places it on Razoul, making him fly back and hit the wall. A flying eel manage to get Iago off of Mozenrath turban.

"Kira take his glove off." Iago points at Mozenrath. Immediately I grab onto Mozenrath, I couldn't help but to notice he is a couple of inches taller than me. He tries to push me off but I remain glued on to him. His hand starts glowing blue but I kept it away from me. He is pushing toward me and I'm pushing him back. I remember what my godfather told me to do in these situations and immediately change my force direction, pulling him back. We both fell, me on my back and him on top of me. He gave a startle gasp and I pull the glove off, tossing it to Iago.

I squeal a little "What happen to your hand?" The only thing that remains of his hand is a bleach skeleton. He raises his hand and stretches it.

"None of your concern," he hisses, and got off of me. "Xerxes get my gauntlet."

The eel fly towards Iago. I notice the guards are trying to fend off the zombies so I have to help Iago. When Xerxes almost got to Iago I yell," Iago toss it over here."

I grab the glove and ran to the palace gate but Mozenrath steps in front of me. I almost ran into him with the glove but I manage to toss it back to Iago. Iago grab it and flew over the palace walls, the eel did not follow. Mozenrath grabs my upper arm in a vice grip and told Xerxes to follow him. He then pulls me away from the chaos that's happening in the backyard.

"Let go of me!" I screech and try to pull away from him, but he holds onto me too tight. A growl is heard above me and Raja jumps out landing on Mozenrath. Raja growls fiercely at him, showing him his razor sharp teeth. Mozenrath begins panicking a bit.

"I will command Raja to get off of you, if you leave right now." I manage to get my self confidence back.

"I'll leave; just get this beast off of me." Raja gets off. Somehow, with an air of pride and confidence, he gets up and leave in a dignify manner.

"We actually won?" a screech was heard above me, Iago is flying toward me.

"We did" I said in amazement, and I walk back to where the sultan and guards are. They are all cheering about our recent victory.

"Sultan, you can hold your ground." I said to him with a smile.

"Yes I could, but I rather not let Jasmine and Aladdin to figure out what happen."

"Sure thing Sultan" Iago looks shock.

"What! the one time we defeat Mozenrath with out Aladdin help and we have to be quiet? This unfair I mean why do we have-"I manage to knock out Iago, before he could say anything else.

"Well now it's a secret." I gently grab Iago and place him inside the treasure room.

*Later in the night*

"I just don't understand. I thought we were invited." Jasmine and Aladdin walked into the room. I'm reading a book, luckily the library has couple of english books in stock.

"Hey guys, I thought you'll be back tommorow." I look up from my book.

"Apparently the Sultan didn't send a invitation." Jasmine sat across from me.

"So how was your day Kira?" Aladdin sat next to me.

"It was fine, nothing interesting happen today."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope but I did draw something new." I handed them my new sketch.


	6. Lost

I'm so sorry that it took so long. Also I want to point out that I will finish this story till the end, even if it takes a month to update. Not a lot of time here to write, sorry. The next chapter is on it's way

* * *

"How do you keep on winning?" I shout when Carpet beat me at chess, again. Aladdin was watching the whole match.

"Maybe you're just bad at this game?" he suggested.

"No way, I beat my godfather all the time at chess." I began putting the pieces back on the board." Three out of five games," Carpet shrug his shoulders and quickly looks at the board with concentration.

"What happen to your parents?" Aladdin asks with genuine concern.

"My mom and dad got into an accident. My godfather took me in when nobody wanted me." I said and move my next piece.

"Do you miss him?" I never thought about that, I do miss him. Even if I been here for only 5 days.

"Yes, I do. What about you? What is your life story?"

"My father and mother died. But I'm fine now." He smiles but I could see the small amount of pain in his eyes. Though his sadness quickly disappears and he chuckles" Carpet won again."

I look down at the board and notice that Carpet did win." What?" I yell. With a groan I fell off the pillow seat to the floor, while carpet is doing a victory moonwalk. Genie chose that time to appear, in a white tuxedo.

"Let me guess, the rug won." He said in a monotone voice, neither of us could beat carpet.

"Do you even have to ask?" I got back on the plush cushion and lay upside down, the blood already rushing to my head.

Before Genie could ask how he looks a green poof appear, though it wasn't Sabir

"You look handsome genie" A girl genie said and rushes to Genie and in my view. She has the same face structure and pointed ears as Sabir.

"Hey I have a surprise for you." Genie said lovingly.

"Please don't let it be another-"but she couldn't finish her sentence because Sabir enters with a flourish of green smoke.

"Sabir." She yells out and runs over to hug him. They had a whole brother and sister meeting for the first time in 7 hundred years conversation. Mostly asking about how there old owners were. Then Eden mention about a girl name Dhandi that basically freed her. Sabir motions to me and said that I'm his new friend. I got up knowing this is the perfect time to introduce myself. Unfortunately my legs forgot how to walk. I gave the floor a big hug.

"Truthfully I don't even know her. How did this stranger get in?" Sabir jokes.

"Can't feel my brain." I slowly got up from the floor. "My name is Kira Ravenheart." Eden smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"Nice to meet you, you have absolutely no idea how much I miss my brother." She squeezes me tighter.

"Okay sis, that doesn't give you the reason to suffocate her." She let go of me.

Aladdin asks." Genie isn't time for your date?"

"Oh right," he snaps his fingers and a long limousine drove through the wall.

"Wait, your going on a date?" Sabir steps ahead of her.

"Yes, I am" she steps around him going to the limo.

"You can't go out with him."

"Why?"

"You can't date yet."

"Hey I'm old enough to date. Are you just jealous that you can't find a girlfriend."

Genie interrupted them" You know this –"

"This doesn't involve you." Sabir growled.

"Don't you talk to him like that." Eden defended Genie.

"I could talk to him any way I want, I'm the older brother."

Genie again tries to settle down the fight," You know I think we sho-"

"Be quiet" they both yell at him. They argue for another 5 minutes or so, while Aladdin and Genie are trying to break it up. I and carpet are placing bets on who will win the fight, I'm putting my money on Eden.

"Besides I'm old enough to date and that is that." Eden yells, in a poof of smoke she and Genie disappear along with the limo. Carpet handed me one gold piece.

Sabir then disappear in a black spy suit. The room was filled with tension, but now it's more of an awkward stage.

"Soooo, I can beat you in goldfish." I took out a deck of cards from the game desk.

* * *

After losing 2 rounds of goldfish I stalk to my room, ready to go to bed early. I finish my nighttime routine and snuggle into my many pillows.

A blow horn sings and I fell off my bed.

"Stand up" I slowly got up still groggy from sleep.

"Come on now, we have an important mission right now." Sabir steps in front of me dress in black stealthy clothes. I head back to my bed.

"Yeah, I'm going back to sleep." I slip underneath my covers. The covers disappear and so did my bed. I felt sand underneath me and an ocean breeze. I slowly open my eyes to realize that I'm on a beach.

"I can't even sleep without being interrupted." I grumble and pull my body closer to me.

"Quiet, they'll hear you." He sneakily peers above couple of rocks. I got up and remove the sand from my black pajama pants.

"You know what I could be as loud as I want." I shouted at me. He grabs me and quickly ducks under the rocks.

Luckily, for Sabir, Genie and Eden keep walking on the shoreline of the beach.

"What was that for?" Sabir asks.

"I want to go back to sleep." I lay down on the sand again.

"No sleep for you." He picks me up by my armpits and set me against the rock, to see the lovebirds form coming closer.

"Now this is the plan…" He explains it to me but I lost him after he said plan. "Got that?"

"Yup," I reply.

"Good," he hands me a bucket of angry lobsters. What do I do with this?

"Now on the count of three, throw the lobsters." The couple is near us ready to kiss in the moonlight.

"One…Two…Three, now" he quietly yells. I throw the lobsters but not on them.

"Ow, why did you do that?" he says in a nasal voice, since one of the lobster is hanging from his nose. I got away from the rocks, before he could say anything else. I could hear the snapping of the lobsters from all the way over here. I stumble pass the slippery rocks. Still sleepy I didn't see the sea turtle. Mistaking the turtle for a rock I slip and land in the water.

The crashing tides push me in and out. The currents aren't letting me leave so soon. Struggling I try to reach the surface, but the strong current wouldn't let me. With all my might I push forward to air, but the current takes me away. Banging on the rocks I made my way somewhere, against my will. Finally the current slows down, running out of air; I swim up to the surface. I gasp when I broke the surface. Unfortunately the air burns my lungs and I began hacking. I'm inside a cave, wonderful. I swam to the bank, and lay down.

"Sabir, I wish you are here," Nothing, no poof. The only thing I can hear is the dripping of water. The cavern is cold and unforgiving.

"Well the only thing I could do now is get out." Seeing the only way out is through the cave.

I'm not sure how far I walk, but my calves are killing me. Every step is painful and my stomach is constantly growling for food. I'm sure that I been walking for a whole day now. Taking my last step, I ended up on the floor, my legs to weak to continue. Unknowingly I fell asleep.

* * *

"How can you lose your master? Sabir you have to be the worst genie ever." Eden keeps yelling at Sabir. It has been two days since Kira went missing, and Eden is still scolding at Sabir.

"Look I didn't mean to lose her."  
"How can you lose a person?" Eden keeps scolding him.

Meanwhile, Aladdin and Carpet are looking around the beach where they lost Kira. Jasmine is talking to neighboring places if they seen her. Genie is searching the area between the beach and Agrabah. Still no sigh of her.

"You know what; I have to look for Kira." Sabir swiftly left to continue searching for her.

* * *

I blink my eyes open and slowly got up. Big mistake, I probably have the worst headache ever. A thin blanket kept me warm, and a roaring fire is beside me. I look to see a small group of people, couple of men, two young women and an old lady. The old lady was up stocking the fire. She spoke to me but I didn't understand her at all.

"Sorry, I don't speak that language." I slurred slightly. She frown a bit making her have more wrinkles. She then gave me some food.

"Thank you." I said, it was simple food bread and cheese but for my empty stomach it was a five course meal. I drank from the water skin, trying my best not to be greedy. Though she gave the water skin to me and led me outside. I notice the sky is a dark purple suggesting its still night. She led me to a bunch of camels, they must be camel farmers. Is there such a thing? The amount of camels far surpasses the group of humans.

She led me to a smaller camel and motions me to get on it.

"No, I can't ride a camel." She reaches forward for the reigns and brought it lower. She is trying to make me leave. Dang why would she give me a free camel?

"Ugh thank you, where is Agrabah?"

"Agrabah…" then she spoke the Arabic language again, helping me to get on the camel. After I finally settle myself down, she points to the North Star and made a following motion. I nodded but before I could do anything she stops me. It looks like she is trying to give me a warning of some kind. I nodded again unsure of what she was saying. She smile and the wrinkles form more over her face. Then she gently hit the camel, and it starts moving forward. "How do I control this thing?" I shriek.

* * *

"You are a stupid camel, I hope you know that." I said again, because it keeps sitting down. It has been 2 days of riding and my butt hurts really badly. My legs feel like Jell-O and I just want to take a shower. My skin is a bright red from the sun, and it hurts really badly. Not only that but I keep getting sand where I don't want it to be. Sand… It's all around me. It seems as if it never stops as if I continue forever.

* * *

It's already night and the half moon is high in the sky. The whole gang is outside and upset about Kira, especially when Iago keeps saying she is most likely dead, eaten by buzzards as he says it.

"She's not dead" Sabir yell at Iago. The bird flies and hides behind Aladdin.

"Yes, you are right, my genie friend. " A blindfolded old man walks out from the shadows of the garden.

"Phasir, why are you here?" Aladdin asks.

"I need you to go get a piece of an artifact in a temple faraway, but I'm sure you will find it. If you don't then the balance of order is ruined and evil shall rule."

"We will do our best but it may take a little while. We have a problem of our own." Jasmine said to him.

"If you go to this temple, then you will find what you are looking for as well."After Phasir said that he disappears.

"You know he chooses the most random times to appear." Iago said from Aladdin shoulder.

"Or maybe not, Genie, Eden and Jasmine will keep searching for Kira. Then me, Iago, carpet, Sabir and Abu will go to this temple." Aladdin starts giving out orders. Soon Aladdin and the others are on their way to the temple.

* * *

"Come on, it's only a short distance away." I yell at the camel again. A large statue of a lady with her arms cross is just up ahead. The camel won't budge another step. "Fine I'll go by myself." I drop the reigns and stalk to the temple like thing. At least in there I would get some shade.

My first steps echo from the smooth stone floor. The walls are immeasurable to man and there are large ancient columns that hold the ceiling up. I felt so tiny beginning in the hall. A line of giant bowls of fire is only light given to me. A staircase is ahead of me and an altar. A large slab of inscriptions is above the altar, another language that I can't read. The landing leads to two doors, they are both facing the altar. I chose the right door, because it's always right. Inside I could hear running water, water! I rush to the end of the small hallway and came to a room with water. The water is about a 2 feet inside the ground and about a foot deep. I reach down to wash my hands. Though before I touch the water an ominous whisper is heard and a wind passes by me. I look but nothing was there, spooky. I look down at the water and scream a bit. My face is a corpse, dead and blindness. I blink and the image disappears, mental note, don't touch anything in here. I ran back to the door but it wasn't there, like it sealed up or something. Keep moving forward that is what my godfather always said.

* * *

"Remember guys don't touch anything in here." Aladdin said, when they chose a door on the left. They enter a room fill with water that has the sweet taste of death, just like the stone slab said.

"You don't have to remind me twice." Iago said, he almost drank the water but Abu push him away for the first sip. Though when they look down they saw themselves in skeleton forms, causing them to shriek and run.

* * *

I enter a room filled with moving tar. There is a narrow walkway. I put my foot down and a part of the slab quickly sinks, but after a few short minutes is rises up again. I slowly inch my way across, for some reason it was rather easy for me. I enter the next room. The whole room is filled with about a foot of sand. A small table is in the middle of the room. I head toward the table but my foot sinks deeper into the sand. I grinding noise sound off behind me, I look to see the door I came through is no longer there. The sand starts pouring down from the south and north part of the room. I began panicking, there has to be a door or something in here. I search but the sand keeps blocking my way. The sand already reaches my waist so I head toward the small stone table. The ominous whisper is heard again and the wind blows from the table, making a small dent. I began pushing at the table, the table grinds and gave away a little. Slowly I manage to push the table, taking another step forward, I fell.

* * *

"C'mon we have to keep going." Aladdin motivated the poor monkey and parrot. After nearly getting killed by closing walls and a river of fire, they had enough.

"I'm not moving one more step into this place." Iago screamed after the last fiasco, Abu start screeching and making a racket.

"So you want to be stuck here?" Iago and Abu remain quiet and continue in their journey.

They reach another room when they notice a pale person in front of them.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me." Iago squawked.

"Oh, Aladdin it's so good to see you again." The man mocked them.

"What are you doing in here?" Aladdin step forward.

"I'm enjoying the temple, can't you see."

"Yeah the infested booby trap temple. I can see you picking this place for a vacation spot, Mozenrath." Iago made a perch out of Aladdin shoulder.

"Oh you know me so well." Mozenrath sarcastically applauded them and continue the treacherous journey. Abu start whimpering toward Aladdin.

"I know but this is the only way."

* * *

I groan and reach for my head which has a shallow cut. There are going to be bruises tomorrow. My head is killing me and the room is dark. I stumble across the room and finally found a wall. I kept one hand on the wall and kept moving forward. Just when I thought I should turn around a break along the wall stopped me. Finally, I found the door. I push the door open to see another dark room. Although it was dark I can see little eyes scampering around. 'Crap, you have got to be kidding me. Why do I have to be in a room filled with bugs? C'mon creepy whispers do your job.' I can hear nothing except for the bugs little feet moving. Okay all I have to do is run and I would reach the door. They are just bugs nothing else. Taking a deep breath I sprint across the room. My feet making crunching noise underneath. Just keep running, don't stop. I'm not sure what I hit and I don't want to know but I trip over it and landed on the bugs. I quickly feel them covering my body like they did with the floor. I try brushing them off but the bugs keep getting on my body. Their feet are making my skin itch. I ran and quickly found a door. I open it and the torches nearby by made my eyes burn. My eyes adjust to it and I look at my hand.

"Ahhh…"

* * *

"I'm telling you I hate this place." Iago yell.

"Yes, we all know that." Aladdin pointed out for the hundredth time.

"I'm done with all the booby trap and th-"

"Does that parrot ever shut up." Mozenrath snarls at the bird.

"Why don't you leave us alone." Aladdin retorted. Before Mozenrath could say anything a girlish scream could be heard from nearby.

"See I'm telling you this place is scary" Iago said. Aladdin ran forward to the door nearby, leaving Abu and Iago with Mozenrath.

"Hehe…so how have you been?" Iago said nervously. Mozenrath looked at Iago with a scowl. Both Abu and Iago ran where Aladdin disappear to. Abu quickly crawled up to Aladdin shoulder and Iago flew nearby. They saw who made the noise, at least none of the beetles ate flesh.

* * *

Something jumped on my head and immediately I tried to brush it off. I felt something soft and a angry chattering monkey swatted at my hand.

"Abu," I shouted and quickly close my mouth, don't want anything getting in there. He picks at the bugs in my hair and soon I felt somebody brushing off my back. Aladdin is behind me, concentrating on his work. I smile and I felt my eyes watering. Soon all three of us had all the tarantulas, beetles and other types of bugs off of me. Abu hugged my head and start cooing.

"I miss you too Abu." I said my happiness is overflowing from me. Aladdin gives me a quick hug and Iago flew over.

" Hey it's good to see you girlie."

"Iago, I never thought I would miss you to."

"What a lovely moment" Mozenrath walked into my line of vision and he had a sneer across his face.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"How do you know him?" Aladdin looked at me.

"Wait a minute that wasn't a dream. We really did save Agrabah from Mozenrath." Iago said in amazement.

"What is he talking about?" Aladdin looks back and forth between me and Mozenrath.

"You remember when you and Jasmine left for the invitation." Aladdin nods." Well Mozenrath decided to pay a little visit to us."

"And it was a splendid visit indeed, until you showed yourself." I open my mouth ready to let out a snarky retort but the dust moving caught my attention. It's not moving a lot just enough for me to see that it is being disturb. Abu start screeching and pointing up at the high ceiling, it was high enough that the torches didn't cast any light at it.

"Guys, I don't think we are alone." I whimpered when something moved across the ceiling.


	7. Out of the Temple

**I can add your favorite villain in the next chapter, just tell me their names. There is more info and randomness on the bottom of this page. I do not own anything except my characters. Oh my gosh, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update in like forever and that I left on a cliff hanger.**

* * *

A string ejects from the stone ceiling and wraps around Aladdin forearm. He tries to break it off with his other hand but it also got stuck on the sticky fluid. Abu tries to help Aladdin but he got stuck as well and Iago is hiding behind a column. Meanwhile Mozenrath is doing absolutely nothing. Quickly I head over to two statues that guard a wide staircase. Both of the statues are holding a sharp sword in their hands.

"Ah." Aladdin hands are tied up in that sticky string and he is slowly being drag to the source. I run to the swords and start pulling one of them free, with a crack, I remove it from the broad dog like statue. Quickly I run to Aladdin and before his feet left the ground, I chop the string off.

"Thanks." Aladdin eyes grew wide. He pushes me down on to the ground, a discarded string is in the place where I was. The dust becomes unsettle again, the creature scampers.

"Why? Why does it have to be a giant tarantula?" Iago shouts. The spider leaps from its place on the wall to me but Aladdin push me away from it. He takes the sword from my hands and lures the spider away from me.

"Get out of here." Aladdin yells, while the spider is chasing him.

"You don't have to ask me twice.'' Iago screams and head to the top of the staircase, Abu not far behind. I can see Mozenrath sprinting toward the stairway to. Why can't Mozenrath use his powers to blast the spider into tiny little pieces? Aladdin is running back and forth while the spider is still chasing him. If it wasn't for the danger, I would find the scene comical.

I run to the doors, they are bigger than the other ones in the temple. Hurriedly I push them but they won't budge. Gritting my teeth, I try again, it won't open. I hear a dark chuckling by my side.

"What do you think is so funny?" I glare at Mozenrath.

"You trying to open the doors by yourself, do you think you are really that strong? " Mozenrath ask me.

"I know I'm not strong enough to open the doors, but I have to try." I keep pushing at the doors, Abu and Iago joins me. I stop momentarily. "You do know that if that spider captures Aladdin, we're next?" I tell Mozenrath.

"Aladdin, lead the spider here." Mozenrath yell beside me.

"Huh?" Aladdin looks up at us.

"Bring the spider here." Mozenrath commands Aladdin. Aladdin quickly runs over to us, the spider fiercely chasing after him. Aladdin sprint toward us and slide to the door, the spider didn't expect that and ram straight into the door, smashing his head. Aladdin manages to move out of the way before the spider tumble down on the space where he was. The door creaks open, letting a small space of one or two people entering.

"Hey, the doors are open!" Iago yells in excitement and flies inside, Aladdin and Abu do the same. Mozenrath is smirking down at me.

"Okay, you saved us. Happy?" I admitted.

"I did it to save myself." He walks in.

"I still think you save us." I mumble to myself. We enter the large room and the creepy whisper surrounds me. Before I could do anything, Abu triggers another trap. Mechanical grinding vibrates through out the room and couple of twangs sounds off. Quickly we all fell on the floor. My shoulder feels as if it's burning, I got up and a thin trickle of liquid ran down my back. With my right hand I reached for my left shoulder and hiss in pain when my hand made contact with a thin cut. It's long but thin, so at least that is good.

"Here Kira, let me help you with that." Aladdin tears the bottom of his pants and wraps the cut. "At least the arrows didn't seriously hurt anybody." He helps me to stand.

"Aladdin I just scratch my shoulder, I can walk." I persist.

"Uh guys, is that what we are looking for?" Iago motions to the end of the room. A stone altar, sits between two giant bowls of flame. Not only that, but a light shine from an unknown source, on a big gold box, that rest on the altar. We walk toward it but the fire in the bowls became larger and blue. Then the two bowls form a dog man like figure in the flames. It roars and fire leapt from the bowls and surrounds the altar.

"Get the box, I'll distract them." Aladdin shouts over to us. A ball of fire shoots over our heads.

"Can you do a better job?" Iago yells at Aladdin. The right fire doggy thing has his eyes on us. It growls and shoots a fireball at me, Mozenrath grabs my upper arm and pulls me closer to his side.

"Get the box." He whispers in my ear and roughly let's goes of me. "Now why are you aiming at a little girl?" He mocks the fire dog. It snarls at him and attacks again but Mozenrath dodges it."So the only object you can hit is a female?" He sarcastically asks. I began making my way to Mozenrath to show him that I'm not weak but Abu pulls on my pants, leading me away from Mozenrath. Me, Abu and Iago run over to fiery altar.

"Why isn't Mozenrath attacking with magic?" I scream over the inferno wall to Iago.

"No magic is allowed inside the temple. Didn't you read the slab?"

"I can't read the language." The fire is dance wildly around the altar, blocking our way. Then an opening appears before me and I took the chance and run through. The fire and the dogs extinguish behind me and I run toward the golden box. I open it, it's empty. All that lies inside the black velvety cushion is a folded up note.

"Where's the necklace?" Mozenrath cries. I pick up the note and it said: Obviously the necklace isn't here anymore, but I feel like I should tell somebody for all the trouble they went through. I'm giving it to a guy name Nirvan for something of mine. I gave you a hint and I hope your search goes well. Love Xe.

"Who is Xe?" I ask ,confuse about what is going on. Iago shrugs his shoulders and Mozenrath walks up to me and grabs the paper from my hands. He looks over it and scowls.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Iago screeches." I am not going back through the temple, no way." A calm wind washes over me and directed me to the end of the room.

"We don't have to, there is a backdoor." I walk over to where the wind led me and I step on a sinking stone. It sunk a few inches and a door slowly opens in front of me. The light from the outside bathe us, the heat already reaching my cool skin. "I hate the desert." I mumble to myself. Even though I hate it, I went outside and welcome the blistering heat. It's much better than staying inside a booby trap temple.

"Kira," an energetic voice sounds near me. Before I knew it, a green genie is hugging me and lifting me up from the ground.

"Sabir, I miss you so much." I hug him back as ferocious as he is. He is nearly breaking me in half but I don't care.

* * *

Mozenrath POV

The room is flooded in light and I could hear the girl screaming in joy. I walk out and to my surprise I see her hugging a green genie.' She has a genie!' plans are already forming in my head. Though the only questions right now is, is it a free genie and if not how many wishes has she used up? Though my guess for the second is one, since she and the street rat seem to have the same personality traits. Although she uses her head more often then Aladdin.

"You have absolutely no idea how much I been worrying about you, chika." The green genie said."And what an awful sunburn you have." He set her down and a jar of some type of lotion and paint brush appears. He quickly covers her up in the cream and it soaks in her red skin and now she is back to her normal skin color. How is it fair that people like Aladdin and that girl get their genies so easily, while I have to sacrifice what I have to get where I am? How much I loathe them.

* * *

Kira POV

"Oh my gosh, you have absolutely no idea how good that feels for my skin." I sigh in pleasure when the lotion soothes my burning shoulders.

"No problem." Sabir again grabs me in a bear hug and literally transforms into a bear. I gasp when he crush my lungs. I look over his shoulder and see Aladdin with Abu, Iago and now Carpet. Mozenrath is glaring at a random direction and I can't help but notice his turmoil inside his eyes. His flying eel approaches him and he looks away and disappears in a portal.

"Hey Sabir, I think your crushing her a little to much." Aladdin yells at him.

"Oh sorry," Sabir sets me down and begins blabbering about what happened while I was away and how much Eden was worried. However, I couldn't pay attention to him I'm still thinking about Mozenrath and the look he gave to me and Sabir.

* * *

**Sorry, that it took so long and that it seems rush. Tell me who is your favorite villain and I can put him or her in the next chapter. Although I'm waiting for only a couple of days, so tell me in your review. You don't have to say anything else just name your favorite character. No matter how much I want to be, I'm not a mind reader. Maybe now I can see who is reading my story. My loyal fans*crickets chirping* well at least have the crickets. *Chirping stops* **

**Hello is anybody here? *Taps a dead microphone* Crickets? **

**But I do want to thank the people who are reviewing. Thank you *One crickets claps***

**^_^ I'm hyper.**

**I do want to thank the people who are reviewing and the people who appreciate my story. Sorry that my writing skills suck.**


	8. The Villan Gala

**So sorry of not updating forever, my computer and internet is being stupid. I'm getting a new computer on the 20th so more stories shortly afterwards. There will be more Chaos in the next chapter. I just made the chapter a little more neat, nothing has changed from the original. Also I'm planning on making this story to be 20 chapters jut letting you guys know. I appreciate everybody that is enjoying my story and I thank those who are reviewing.**

* * *

"A villain gala, I didn't even knew they did something like that." I said in surprise. I'm sitting on the grass, sketching the remaining of the sunset. Aladdin and Jasmine sit next to me.

"Neither did we, but apparently they invited one of our friends." Aladdin shrugs.

"You have a villain friend, how does that work?" I put down my finish sketch and stretch out on the grass. The scab from my arrow wound start pulling, so I stopped.

"She used to be a villain but now she's a good person." Aladdin hands me the villain invitation.

"Anyway, she got invited to the party and she decides to give it to us, since she doesn't need it anymore." Jasmine said.

"So why are you telling me this?" I notice the gleam in Jasmine eye and Aladdin shy grin. "What are you guys doing?"

The rushing Nile River splits the oasis, and continues calmly into the desert. The oasis is more like a jungle, the only place where the soil is strong enough to hold the enormous trees. Among the trees and near the river stands an abandon palace. The wilderness took over the abandoned palace, the vines crept on the walls of the palace and the bridge, which crosses the river and connects the desert, now, lay in ruins. Usually the darkness covers the palace, hiding it from the night, but tonight the palace is glowing brighter than the full moon. Tonight is special because, inside the palace, the villains take over.

The vines are removed from the entrance of the palace. The 2 fountains are now working for this special occasion, and in between the fountains lay a small marble stairwell that leads to the giant oak doors. The double doors opens up to a wide red carpet hallway and, further along, into a circular ballroom. The actual activity is on the ballroom floor, down a flight of stairs with a small landing in between them. There all of the villains are group together.

Most of the villains are among themselves talking and joking, some are even trying to form an alliance between them to destroy Aladdin. Couple of them is dancing to the lively music from the kidnapped musicians. Though there is a certain sorcerer that is standing by himself.

'All of them are worthless, none of them even deserve calling themselves villains, maybe excluding Mirage, the cat enchantress. Though even she hasn't accomplished any task or even came near it. Then the Greek scholar, Mechanicles, is he even worthy to be a villain sidekick? He is better off being a maid, with his cleanness. The annoying, sea witch, Saleen have hardly any motivation. Why would anybody want to be with that street rat? '

"Mozenrath, why are you so intent on remaining dark and mysterious?" Mirage purrs. She leans towards him.

"I don't believe it's any of your business." He looks right through her.

"I think it's my business to know what is going on with our sorcerer." She notices the instant rejection, and leans away from him.

"You know this isn't my thing." All of the villains are group together, chatting on what do they think is the best way to crush Aladdin and take over Agrabah.

"Then why did you accept the invitation?" Mirage questioned.

"To see if I can form an alliance, but now I don't need one."

"You found a way to destroy Aladdin?" Mirage whisper to him, incase any of the others might hear.

"Yes, I know the perfect way to destroy Aladdin and take over the Seven Deserts." He looks down at her and smirks.

"Tell me." Mirage leans closer to him.

"Kidnap-"Xerxes stops his sentence when Mozenrath tightly grabs hold of the flying eel.

"That's only for me to know." Before Mirage could question him any further, a fat man pushes himself right next to Mozenrath, making Mozenrath let go of Xerxes.

"Do any of you know that girl?" he asked Mozenrath and Mirage.

"Who?" Mirage moved her head rapidly.

"The redhead that is descending from the staircase, she looks like an angel." He sighed and pointed toward the staircase.

She doesn't look anything like an angel, well maybe from the dark depths of the Underworld. The 'angel' has long red bloody hair tied in a high ponytail. A gold headband with a ruby dresses her head, but her bangs still frame her face. Her clothes looks just like the princess of Agrabah, but in red. A gold armband is place on her upper and lower arms.

"I don't know who she is, maybe an inspiring villain. There are plenty of them in this party." Mirage motioned at the party.

The female finally reached the last step and looked at the villains. "Come on, I thought this was suppose to be a party." Her voice is smooth and somewhat hesitant. After she said that the villains resume the task they were doing, some approach her.

"You know what I'm going to see if she would like to join me. How do I look?" The short villain asked and steps back so Mirage and Mozenrath could inspect him. Mozenrath ignores him and looks toward the girl.

"Ugly as ever," Mirage said without care. He ignores her and heads toward the mysterious girl.

"Do you know who sent out the invitation?" Mozenrath attention went back to Mirage.

"No idea, but I think this guy is crazy to group all of the villains in the same room."

"Greeting, fellow villains," a smooth voice rings out. An imposing man with a sorcerer garb stands at the top of the staircase. Couple of gasp and murmurings sounds through out the ballroom, but Mozenrath is unsure of who he is.

"I'm right, a crazy person." Mirage whispers to Mozenrath.

"Some of you know who I am, and others do not. Though I'm sure all of you know of my reputation. I am Jafar." The man says with a calm expression. Mozenrath smirks, 'The only man that came close to defeating Aladdin and taking over the Seven Deserts.'

"Now that we have all the villains together, let us go into the dining hall." Jafar said and he taps his golden snake scepter on the ground. He disappears from the top of the stair in a poof of red smoke. A door opens from across the staircase, and slowly all the villains file in the dining hall. It's large with a dancing floor attach to the eating area. A long empty table sits in the middle of the dining room, and at the end of the table stands Jafar. In front of each cushion chair sits a name card to indicate who sits where. Mozenrath slowly wanders to the far end of the table, away from the door, looking for his name. He can see the redhead girl doing the same thing in front of him then he notices something about the girl, something familiar. Mozenrath smirks and walks over to the girl, and grabs her wounded left shoulder. She hissed in pain.

He whispered in her ear," You got a lot of guts to come here alone."

* * *

'I didn't think he would notice my shoulder, crap.' I began to fret. "Are you going to tell them?"

"No." He whispered back.

"Why?" I ask confuse on why Mozenrath was acting so nice.

"I don't want anybody to know who you are, Kira." Mozenrath lets go of my shoulder and stalks closer to the guy name Jafar. Jasmine told me couple of stories of Jafar, and I don't want to be near him. However my luck isn't with me. Mozenrath stands on Jafar right hand and I'm next to Mozenrath. My place card reads Zaria with a scratch out Sadira on top. In front of me a cat lady stands and a blue flying cat thing is next to Jafar. Once all the villains found their place, Jafar sits down, giving us the command to do also. Before I can pull my chair out Mozenrath pulls it out for me. I can see all the other males doing it also for the females. I sit down and Mozenrath push the chair closer to me, he then sits next to me. The villains began talking mostly about Jafar being alive. Our end of the table remains quiet, though the cat lady broke it.

"Jafar, if you don't mind me asking, how are you alive."

"Yes, it does add a bit of chaos." The blue cat chuckled for some reason.

"I'm glad you ask Mirage. Somebody brought me back but for a price." He looked toward the cat lady, who I assume to be Mirage.

"What type of payment?" Mirage continued the conversation.

"Oh look, the food arrives." He divert the question. Couple of servants enters, they all have glaze looks to them. They serve us quickly and return to the room they came from. I grab a fork ready to dig in but a hand stops me. The hand belongs to Mozenrath, I glare at him. He looks toward me but does nothing else. Meanwhile Jafar took the first bit of his meal, finally I notice that nobody else was eating.

"The food is appetizing." Everybody else picks up their utensils and commenced eating. Mozenrath lets go of my hand, I silently thank him.

Mirage starts the conversation "Did any of you hear about the new genie that Aladdin acquire?"

"Aladdin has found a new genie? No doubt he already freed it." Jafar said with distaste.

The blue cat thing answer" Actually, Aladdin didn't free the genie from its confinement. I heard that it is somebody else's genie."

"Chaos, wasn't the last time you saw Aladdin was about 2 months ago. How do you know what is happening to him?" Mozenrath questions him. 'What is Mozenrath doing?'

"I heard that from Mechanicles." He shrugs his shoulders and continues eating. A geeky, thin man next to Mirage enters their conversation. His voice is really high pitched and wheezy.

"Aladdin ruined my plans again and I was making a speedy escape when I saw a girl and a green genie appear inside the palace." He was the guy flying away in the robot dragonfly.

"Mozenrath didn't you try to conquer Agrabah, shortly after words?" Mirage directs it to him. "Didn't you see anything suspicious?"

"I didn't see anybody new inside the palace. Maybe it was just a friend of the blue genie?" Mozenrath suggest. 'Why isn't he revealing anything about me and Sabir?'

"Hmm… do you know anything about this Zaria? Since you are from Agrabah, you must know what is happening with our fellow _friends_." Jafar turns to me 'Oh crap'.

"From what I know she and her genie were just visiting them for a short while. Apparently the green genie was a sibling from the genie that the blue genie is currently dating. Wow, that's a lot of genies." I slightly chuckle to myself, trying to get rid of my nerves.

"Yes, that street rat has a habit of attracting magical items quiet easily." Jafar chuckled underneath his breath.

"Sorry, but I didn't catch how you know of Aladdin." Mirage asked me. I recited that story many times with Jasmine and Aladdin.

"I'm Sadira newly acquired apprentice, she was having trouble collecting some items and battling Aladdin. So she decides to hire me, I have no personally grudge toward Aladdin, but I'm willing to help out my friend." I'm actually slowly becoming more comfortable. Mozenrath is out of the conversation and boringly feeding Xerxes from his plate.

"Yes, Sadira is a powerful witch now. Why isn't she here?" Chaos asks.

"She got a nasty illness, but she wants me to take her place here. She doesn't want to miss anything new." 'I'm actually having a conversation with them and enjoying it as well!'

"Well you are always welcome here." Chaos said with a smile.

* * *

*****Back at the Palace******

Genie is playing checkers against Carpet, so far it looks like Genie is actually winning! Sabir is taking a nap and next to him Iago is on a window sill. The fireplace cast a comfortable glow and the candle lights produce moving shadows.

"This is so boring, we should have gone to the party." Iago said loudly.

"We can't because everybody knows us. Nobody knows who Kira is, maybe Mozenrath but he probably doesn't go to parties." Genie said with concentration.

"Yeah he is probably in his library. Trying to take over Agrabah and fail again." Iago chuckles.

"Mozenrath who?" Sabir ask and lift up his hat.

"He was the guy standing at the temple." Iago looks over to Sabir. He still looks confuse. "You know what never mind." Iago squawks.

"I lost… again." Genie said in defeat, Carpet actually looks bored.

"You know in Kira time scientist use to say that lighter objects fall the same speed as heavy objects." Sabir mention out into the blue.

"Huh, that's a lie." Iago puffs out his chest.

"Well they proved it." Sabir continues.

"They probably just made it up." Iago rolls over.

"Hey Sabir, do you want to play a different game with us?" Genie asks holding another board game.

"Yeah, I'll join and together we can crush the rug." Sabir said and the genies high five each other. Iago ignores them and mumble into his wing, 'Lighter objects hitting the ground at the same time as heavier.'

Iago opens his eye wide, 'that can't be true…or is it?'

* * *

*Back with Kira*

Our conversation grew more lively and it doesn't necessary had to do anything villainous. Mirage hates getting wet, and Chaos is the one usually splashing water on her. It's actually fun talking with them but I still kept my appearance up. I even told couple of stories with me and my godfather while we were in Europe, of course I kept it in the ancient times preference. Finally History paid off, thanks Ms. Rayheart. The background music picked up, making a lively tune. Couple of people already got up to dance. A tall muscular tan guy from earlier… what was his name? Oh yeah, Tarabay.

"Would you like to dance, Lady Zaria?" he offered his hand to me. I quickly took a glance to my companions. Jafar, Chaos and Mirage are engage in a conversation. Mozenrath sat dully with Xerxes picking at his food. I was about to refuse his offer but Mirage got herself detach from the conversation and made a go on gesture. Tarabay leads me to the dance floor. We move gracefully together, and make intricate movement with the other people dancing the same way.

*****Back at the table*****

"Why don't we go dance, Jafar?" Mirage asked him.

"Normally, I wouldn't oppose but I'm still not feeling well enough." Jafar softly decline her offer."Why don't you ask somebody else?"

"There is nobody else." It's true the whole table is basically empty, only the stubborn or disgusting males are left.

"I'll dance with you Mirage." Chaos floats up, Mirage looks hesitant. "I promised not to pull anything here, it's in my contract." He makes a floating paper appear and it floats over to Mirage. She quickly scanned it, she then let go of it and it disappears while she is grabbing on to Chaos. A few minutes are left in silence between the two sorcerers.

"How is Destane?" Jafar ask.

"Still a blubbering, mindless mukluk," Mozenrath replies boringly. Xerxes is curled up in a fat ball, full from its fill.

"I prefer him that way. He is less of a pest in that form."

"Why haven't you ever tried to overthrow Destane?" Mozenrath ask him, willing enough to put a bit more effort to the conversation.

"I'm not interested in The Land of The Black Sands, I am and was more interested in conquering Agrabah."

"But why Agrabah, it's not even magical." Mozenrath ask him.

"I always want to be Sultan of Agrabah." Mozenrath decides not to dwell to deep into it.

"How come you are not enjoying yourself?" Jafar ask the young sorcerer.

"I am." Mozenrath replied, not wanting Jafar to get the real reason why he doesn't want to be here anymore.

"Then go dance."

"There is nobody to dance with." Mozenrath smoothly retorts with, he refuses to participate in the party more than he has to. He would rather be in his studies, since this party is a waste now.

"So you would dance if was somebody available?" Jafar ask.

"Yes" Mozenrath answers smugly, knowing that everybody is caught up with their partners.

"Well, I hope you are light on your feet." He motions over to a commotion between two people.

* * *

' I can't believe Tarabay!' I quickly walked off the floor, dodging the dancers that are still engage. I got to my side of the table, away from the dance floor when Tarabay caught up to me. He spun me around, a handprint on his cheek glows a bright red.

"I suggest you to let go of me." I snarl at him.

"All I did was made a simple suggestion of finding an empty room!" Tarabay said innocently. His black hair waving as he moves his head.

"And that's not bad at all for you." I ask him.

"No, I bed many women and they all enjoy it and I'm sure you will to." As soon as he said that I grab the nearest glass and splash it in his eyes. Wine and eyeballs don't do well together. He cries and leaves the dining hall/entertainment room, clawing at his eyes. I gently set down the glass and head back to my spot. Mozenrath is looking at me with a shock while Jafar is grinning with amusement.

"What! I'm not giving in to soon." I said and sit down at my chair.

"And no you shall, not with an iron wall like yours." Jafar complimented me. I can't believe that this is the same guy that tried to take over Agrabah, he is such a nice guy, though looks are deceiving.

"Do you have anybody to dance with?" Jafar ask me.

"No, and I don't want to ask those other guy, they seem a little more shifty than Tarabay."

"Well, I'm sure Mozenrath won't do that to you. Not underneath my supervision." I couldn't help but notice that Mozenrath glared at Jafar when he said that. Mozenrath quickly stood up and grab onto my upper armband gently and led me to the floor.

"What's your problem? First you didn't tell them about me and Sabir. Second, why did you drag me away from Jafar?" I hiss at him. The music slows from its lively tune earlier, letting the dance partners come closer together.

"Lower your voice." He grabs me in the dancing position. "Do you need hundred of villains to go after your genie?" He said in a hush whisper.

"I guess not but why did you drag me away from Jafar?" He pulls me closer, incase anybody should overhear out conversation.

"He is a cunning man, and he overpowers you easy. If you spend anymore time with him, something could slip and get you in danger."

"So you worry about my safety. How sweet of you Mozenrath." I tease him.

"I'm not doing it for you." He mumbles something else underneath his breath but I couldn't catch it. The music ends and so did our dance.

We all turn to go back to our table, that's when I notice Jafar disappeared. I pull Mozenrath who was ahead of me to stand by my side.

"Where's Jafar?" I ask. All the other villains slowly notice that our host has disappeared. Mozenrath scans the entire area and goes to our seats, where his familiar is still asleep. Not wanting for my only protection to be away from me, I walk with him.

"Xerxes, did you notice when Jafar left?" Mozenrath ask the drowsy eel.

"Jafar, gone?" Xerxes looks over to the spot where Jafar left.

"I take that as a no. Do you think that this is a trap?" I ask with apprehension.

"No, I don't believe Jafar will do that." Mozenrath is on his toes, because of that, fear is slowly creeping into my body. Mirage came to us, panting from her dance.

"Do you think this is a trap from Jafar?" She asks us.

"How many people will say that?" Mozenrath glare at us.

"Jafar isn't the most trusting person." Mirage retorts.

"Didn't he say there is a price he must pay, for coming back?" I ask them. Mozenrath look like he was going to say something but a roar interrupts him.

The loud roar sounds from the entry of the palace. A boom sounds and another louder one vibrates the room and a crash emanates somewhere from the entry. By now, all the weak villains head deeper into the room. So even though our place is at the end of the table, me, Mirage and Mozenrath are in front of the other villains. Another resounding thud and a large black beast enter our line of vision. Its eyes, glowing red, looks upon all the occupancy of the room. The creature resembles something that of a dog, but the shoulder are much broader. They remind me of the creatures in Lord of the Rings… Wargs.

"What is that!" A man cries out. The creature scraps it claws against the marble floor, preparing itself for another leap.

"It's a shartog." Mirage whispers to our group, Mozenrath stiffens.

"What's a shartog?" I ask in a low voice.

"It's a demon soul collector from the dark depths of the Underworld." Mozenrath said.

"Should we fight?" again I ask.

"It usually travels in packs." Mirage says, no later a confirmation sounds from the hall. 'Are we going to die?'

"Run for your lives, Shartogs!" A villain shouts from behind. A roar from the leader Shartog sounds, and others join in the call. Soon the room is vibrating from the pounding of the Shartogs. About thirty file into the room, going for the villains. Quickly a silent agreement forms between us to stick together. We manage to duck couple that was headed for us. Unfortunately, it got the villains behind us. Though I notice, that the Shartogs didn't kill the villains it jumped. It leaps onto a villain and it disappears in poof of black smoke, the villain went with the Shartog.

"Where are they taking them?" I scream, dodging another shartog.

"Do you want to find out?" Mirage shouts at me, a shartog leapt at her. Mozenrath blast it away and it fell on the floor with a heavy thump. The shartog only shook his head and got back up for another leap. It growls at us, and then it stops all of a sudden. It sniffs the air around us but it doesn't look like it can see us.

"What's going on?" I look over at Mozenrath and Mirage.

"I'm casting an illusion." Mirage whispered to me. The shartog went for another prey. We run toward the exit and I didn't see the shartog till it was too late. It jumped at me.

"Zaria here" Mirage shouts and throws me spear that she found on a wall decoration. I manage to stab its heart and the spear went through. The monster release a tragic howl before it collapse on the floor. Black blood covers the long spear head.

"I think you may need this." Mirage says to me and hands me another duplicate spear that crosses the one that was on the wall. We kept running to the entry to the outside. We pass the fountains and Mirage trips and falls down the small flight of stairs. However a portal opens and encases her within.

"Where is she?" I shout at Mozenrath.

"Don't worry, she is safe in her home." Mozenrath pants at me, blocking a shartog that tried to leap at us. It got back up but a stream of water slashes at the shartog face. The stream of water returns to an orange hair woman with a water barrier around her. She then runs over to the rushing river and jumps in it.

"What is she doing?" I shout to Mozenrath.

"Saleen, mermaid" Xerxes said to me. He kept silent the whole way, hiding near Mozenrath. Mozenrath lifts up his glove covered hand but before he could do anything, a shartog jumps him. The shartog didn't pin me to the ground, but the way it jump, the shartog claw scratch through my armband. I scream and fell on the floor. Recovering quickly, worrying about Mozenrath, I got up. Xerxes bit the shartog ear and the creature shakes his head over and over again, but the eel remains fasten to his ear. I grab my spear and slash the creature on its right side. It screams and bites at me, my spear broke in half.

"Hehe." I silently chuckle to myself, drop the handle of the spear and back away from the beast. I back to the edge of the small cliff, over the rushing water. The beast corners me and jumps. Mozenrath gets in front of me and sends the beast flying backward. Unfortunately, I didn't think Mozenrath would get in front of me and I stumble back. The cliff edge broke a bit and I grab onto Mozenrath arm, though he wasn't expecting that. We both fell into the water.

* * *

*Back at the Palace*

Abu keeps chattering at Iago.

"Look, I'm just trying an experiment. This will be fun" Iago said as he tries to push Kira wardrobe off the balcony. Abu coos softly and rolls his eyes but he eventually helps Iago. Quickly they set up some ropes and pulleys that reach all the way from the balcony to the ground underneath.

"Okay ready to try this thing out?" Iago rubs his wings together in anticipation. Abu shakes his head no, but Iago ignores him and trips the rock that held onto the rope. Quickly the rope zips upward and releases the wardrobe and pillow. They hit the ground at the same time, wood split everywhere and clothes lay strewn across the floor.

"That's awesome, Sabir was right!" Iago yells. Abu begins freaking out and putting Kira clothes together into a neat pile.

"What was that?" Sabir screams. Iago chuckles nervously.

"I'll see you later." Iago flies away, leaving Abu sitting desperately on the pile of clothes.

"Just one more space and we could have bankrupt Carpet." Sabir pleads overhead to the dice.

"I told you not to invest all your money to that one spot." Genie said to him. Clothes lay strewn around the whimpering monkey. Some cleaning lady dumps dirty water into the pile of clean clothes. Abu, now soak from his bath, looks pleadingly at the clothes hoping that it would magically return to a new wardrobe. Abu quickly scampers from the mess and into the palace.

* * *

*** Kira POV***

The water rushes past, going down the hill and into calm water. It wasn't that bad, I only hit my head on a rock once. Once the water stop controlling us, we went to a small bank and collapse. Xerxes floats on top of the water, barley skimming it, he slid toward us. Mozenrath lies next to me panting and he lifts up his hand. I felt cold smooth stone underneath me. We are inside a castle. Couple of things shuffle, and mukluks came into my view.

"Take her to… the guest room." Mozenrath said in breathless voice. The mukluks nods and lift me onto my feet. They half carried me and half dragged me to the room. They open a door and I push them away, and out of the room. The room is decent size, dark and cold. A queen size bed rests against the wall, near the middle of the room. A wardrobe and a vanity lay across from the bed. I'm too tired to see if the door next to the vanity led to the bathroom. I took the headband out and my hair change back to its normal color. Sabir enchanted the headband to give me more of an evil looking hair do. I set it on the vanity, and took my hair out of the ponytail. Then I reach the wardrobe it was filled with different style of clothes, mostly varying to the dark shade of colors. I grab a violet silk nightgown, quickly slip it on and fell onto my bed without going underneath the covers.

* * *

**Well the party was a bummer. I watched some episodes of the Aladdin series and I forgot how much the creators love breaking the fourth wall, so I'm planning on doing some wall breaking.**


	9. The Beginning of the Story

**Finally the next chapter has been posted! I know this is short but the next one will be longer. Thanks for those who are reviewing.**

* * *

"Mozenrath, are you here?" A female voice sounded throughout the room. _Why would Mozenrath be in the palace?_ My eyes open in an unfamiliar room. Oh yeah, now I remember. I lift myself off the bed.

"Do you think he got captured by the Shartogs'?" Another voice asked the person that was roaming down the hall.

"No, I left after Mozenrath and Zaria were out of the palace." Now I recognized the voices as Mirage and Chaos. Quickly I head over to the vanity and put on the headband. Immediately my brown hair turns bloody red, but it stayed the same length. I put on my clothes from before and run out of my room. I run to the voices, I finally caught up to them when they went to the bottom of a stairwell.

"Hey." I said breathlessly. Chaos and Mirage turns around, she looks shock that I am here.

"Zaria, you stayed here for the night?" Mirage asked. _Does she think that we… oh boy._

"Yes, I was too exhausted to go back to Agrabah. So Mozenrath teleported me here and let me spend the night in the guest room." I set her mind clear of what she was thinking.

"That was a very chaotic night." Chaos looks at us.

"Do you think Jafar set the whole thing up?" I ask both of them, though neither of them answers.

"Yes, Jafar set the whole thing up." Mozenrath enters the room through an open door.

"Why do you think that, Mozenrath?" Mirage asks. He doesn't say anything but left the room through the door, we follow him. We enter what looks like a study area/ library. He goes up to a desk with a big book, and Xerxes sleeping, on the table. A large leather book is open on the desk, couple others lay a strewn on the desk closed.

"Because Shartogs are summoned, they don't attack without reason." Mozenrath simply states.

"And you spent the whole night studying about them, didn't you?" I accuse him.

"Somebody had to." Chaos replies.

"Wait, who did they take?" I ask them.

"Nobody important except Mechanicles, but I don't think he counts." Chaos mumbles the last part to himself.

"Let me guess… he was cleaning a spill on the floor." Mirage predicts, waving her arms around her head mimicking a fortuneteller.

"How did you know?"

"Enough, we have more important matters to discuss." Mozenrath scolds them calmly.

"The Shartogs took the villains, but why?" I thought loud.

"They brought them to Jafar, or took them straight to the underworld. Either way Jafar wants to get rid of the competition." Mozenrath answers me.

"He's doing a good job of it. Only a couple of villains are left." Mirage said crossly.

"How many" I ask.

"Beside us, there is Sadira and Saleen." Chaos pronounces sorrowfully. I guess it's kind of good news for Aladdin.

"That's so little." I whimper.

"Yes and the Shartogs are still trying to capture us." Mirage said and look to all of us "I think we should stick together."

"That is a wonderful idea Mirage." Chaos floats closer to her and beams a huge smile. Though the smiles didn't last long, a howl outside the citadel sends shivers down our spines.

"You should go and notify Sadira on what's happening, we would go and meet Saleen." Mirage said quickly and a weird portal opened up behind her, and Chaos follows her.

"What about sticking together?" I yell back at them, but I didn't get a reply back. "Scaredy cats," I mumble underneath my breath. The howls seemed closer now and a door breaks down nearby.

"We have to go now." Mozenrath said and Xerxes slithers to us.

"Where we going?" Xerxes ask. Mozenrath holds out his hand and a deep blue color forms around his hand. The study door falls and a Shartog appeared, it leaped. Me and Xerxes scream but Mozenrath manages to teleport us out in the nick of time. 

Xerxes and I open our eyes, we were in an alley. The golden palace top can be seen above the low roof.

"Why are we in Agrabah?" I ask Mozenrath.

"Sadira" the eel mention like I was stupid.

"You could have done a little more research about Sadira before you came to the party." Mozenrath said to me. "What if Jafar ask something about Sadira location?"

" Well then my brave Mozenrath will come and save me at that time." I sarcastically said and clutch my hand together in a dainty way. He ignores me and continues down the long alleyway. I look back at Mozenrath, who was leaving, and the end of the alleyway. I crept to the end of the alley, but before I took a step.

"Don't even try to escape and go to that street rat." Mozenrath didn't even look at me. I tense up and sigh in defeat.

"You know his name is Aladdin." I walk toward Mozenrath; we paused in front of disturbed pile of sand. Mozenrath raise his gloved hand. Immediately we got swallowed by the sand and we fell. Then a slide caught us. Mozenrath landed in front of me and Xerxes looked over Mozenrath right shoulder while I look over his left.

"Hold on tight." Mozenrath warned us,_ for what_? The slide curved upward and it goes down in a deep descend.

"I never liked roller coasters." I mutter and grip tightly onto Mozenrath dark cloak. The slide went up and with the speed we were going in early caused us to jump off the bend and into the air. The steep slide went downward, it felt like forever. Finally the slide end… it just ends.

"Are you trying to kill us?" I holler at Mozenrath. We fly off and a bunch of fluffy pillows cushions our fall. We bounced a bit and I landed beside Mozenrath. He slowly got up and looked around the room. The once exotic banners are ripped, with three long claw marks. Glass litter the sand covered floor and the walls were rubbed smooth.

"There was a battle here." Mozenrath declared. _Well no duh Sherlock._ He walks over to a cupboard with a bunch of scrolls. The dungeon like room provides light underneath but I couldn't see the ceiling. There was a staircase a little ways. Mozenrath was busy reading one of the scrolls and Xerxes was smelling couple of jars. Hmm… might as well, I walked up the stairs to a wooden door. I open the door and the palace was closer than before. Smiling inwardly, I hurried toward the palace. Razoul was guarding the doors today. I walk past him, but he grabs my shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" Razoul sneers at me.

"Uh… to my room." I explain to him. Then I remember that I had my hair band on, so I took it off.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Razoul gasps and backs away from me.

"It's me Razoul, Kira." He looked like he didn't believe me. "We saved Agrabah from Mozenrath about 3 weeks ago. Let me through." I push past him not caring about his claims. I continue through the doors.

"Sabir, where are you? " I call out. Iago flies down the stair and sat on the railing end.

"Hey you're alive!" Iago greets me.

"Thanks, where is everybody?" I question him.

"Everybody, but Jasmine and I, went searching for you when you didn't showed up."

"Can you tell Jasmine that I'm okay?" I stroll up the stairs. Iago blocks my way.

"Where are you going?" He asks nervously.

"I'm going to go to my room to change." I maneuver myself around the parrot.

"You look nice in that outfit, you don't need to change." He compliments me.

"Uh, thanks but I feel grimy." I'm close to my room, he blocks me again.

"Hehe you don't want to go change." He chuckles nervously, I sidestep him.

"Why?" I rest my hand on my doorknob.

"I swear the Monkey did it, I tried to stop him but he was a maniac." Quickly I open my door… everything looks about normal.

"What are you talking about…" Dust outlines the now empty space "Iago!" I turn around, the bird was gone, only Iago shedding feathers remain. I glare at the spot, _wait until I get my hands on him._

"What do I wear?" I ask myself "My old clothes!" I walk over to a trunk that Jasmine gave me. It contains my sketch pad and most importantly my black skinny jeans! I put on my old clothes and looked in the mirror, too modern. I took the emerald necklace that Aladdin bought for me and fasten it, there we go. I smile in the mirror and left my room. It felt nice to wear my skinny jeans and my sleek converse.

"You escaped." A broken voice said. I turned around and Xerxes float toward my face.

"Ugh, technically you guys didn't put anything up for me to escape from. You just let me wander around, so I didn't escape." Xerxes pondered on what I said. While he does that, I slip away from him. _Okay Mozenrath is here, this is not good._ I hurry around the corner and found myself in front of a sturdy chest. Two hands grasp my upper arms firmly.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." Mozenrath mused coldly.

"Technically, I didn't escape…" His strong stare silenced me. Why did I think that the same thing can work with Mozenrath? I sigh in defeat, he lets go of one of my arms and forcefully lead me somewhere. My gaze shifted everywhere hoping for something to happen. A flash of red hid in the corner. _Iago!_

"Hey where are you taking me?" I ask Mozenrath.

"First we will find Xerxes and then we will go to the Gates of the Underworld." He answered me uncaringly.

"Hmm sounds scary, why are we going to the Gates of the Underworld?" I said slightly louder than Mozenrath.

"Shartogs are rumored to appear from there." I nodded to myself and hoped that Iago heard that. We found Xerxes, who was flying toward us.

"Kira not escaped." Xerxes said to his master. Mozenrath glared at me, and I smile sheepishly at him.

"Come Xerxes." Mozenrath opened a portal, we stepped through. Two large columns hold a colossal long rock above. Inside of it looks damp and dark.

"I'm not going in there." I stated and tried walking away.

"You're not going anywhere but inside." Mozenrath grabbed onto my upper arm and pulled me toward the gates. He continues to drag me, even though my feet are planted on the shifting sand.

"This isn't fair." I complained.

"Life isn't fair." He hissed at me. Sheesh at least I know where that cliché came from. He fiercely dragged me along with him. _Did I just hurt a nerve? _I look toward the distressed man. _Should I make his life easier?_ I stumbled to keep in pace with him. We came to the entrance of the large cavern like thing. The walls were smooth and bumpy. The walls began to close in, making me feel claustrophobic. The wet sand disappeared from the ground and eventually we met a stone floor.

"I'm just wondering, why do you need me around?" I ask the inconsiderate but some what tormented man.

"Think, why would I care about a girl who has control over a genie?" He hinted at me.

"You're planning to use me to get Sabir." I clarified to myself. _Why didn't I see it before? _"But how are you going to do it?"

"Figure it out, your smart." He glowered. _He just complimented me, even though he is angry! _I sigh, I'll figure out his plan later. He let go of my arm and continues on, might as well. No way to go back to Agrabah without dying, _hehe, hanging out with Mozenrath or dying? _The ceiling is extremely low, it's almost touching Mozenrath head. Also the walls only allow two people, at most, to pass through.

"Mozenrath it's getting a little too dark can you do-"Mozenrath hand glows a faint blue color "thanks." Xerxes drifts slightly ahead. He makes an 'oof' sound when he hit something. Mozenrath hand moved slightly forward and there is a stone wall.

"Why is there a dead end?" I ask Mozenrath. Xerxes cradles his head with his small fins, I gently pet him.

"No idea." Mozenrath said irritated. He touches the wall, patting it in several places. I sigh and sat down. Mozenrath start saying some words in another language. _So bored…_ I start playing tick-tack-toe on the slightly sand dusted floor.

"What's that?" Xerxes looks over my shoulder.

"It's a game from where I come from. We play it when we are bored."

"How to play?" Xerxes ask me. I explain it to him and we played couple of rounds. Of course I won but we got couple of ties. Mozenrath grunted loudly in defeat.

"How is it going?" I ask him, my brain still concentrated on the game. He crossed his arms, he towered over me.

"What do you think?" He asked me angrily.

"Sheesh, I was just asking." I won again and Xerxes gets a little glum.

"What are you doing?" Mozenrath snapped at me when he saw the numerous games of tick-tack-toe.

"We're playing a game." I said dully, as I drew the next table, I allow Xerxes to make the first move. My mood was rapidly deteriorating. "So what are you going to do?"

"Why do you keep on asking questions like a little child? Can't you use your brain for once?" He yelled, enraged. Xerxes hides behind me.

"Look, I'm just asking what we are going to do, seeing as how you kind of kidnapped me." I shouted at him.

"You're just infuriating." He said coldly.

"Me infuriating, look who's talking you inconsiderate jerk! You are just a coward that hides behind his spells and magic!" I stand up quickly at that.

"I'm not a coward; I am the Lord of the Black Sands. I gained that title by myself, without the help of anybody, unlike that street rat." Mozenrath said haughtily.

"Why do you keep comparing yourself to Aladdin? You are just jealous that he has friends and you don't" I defended Aladdin. "You are just a pathetic, crippled ma-"Mozenrath slammed me to the wall, his hand a fiery blue. I gasp in pain as my back made contact. Xerxes flies toward the dead end, away from Mozenrath. I look at Mozenrath furious eyes. This was terrifying, I never saw anybody this angry. He gritted his teeth, somebody help me. A stalagmite falls right behind Mozenrath and makes a hole in the ground. He falls backwards and he grabbed onto my arm, I fall forward. Xerxes grabbed onto my shirt and pulled back. The light eel didn't do anything to help. Mozenrath pulled us both and we fall into the bottomless pit.

* * *

*At the palace*

"The Gates of the Underworld, are you sure?" Genie asked the irritated parrot.

"Yes, I'm sure, Kira even said it the second time!" Iago squawks.

"I'm just making sure, because that place is bad. We don't want to go there without reason." Genie said.

"What's so bad about it?" Aladdin asks the magical creatures.

"Nothing really, just the fact that all evil dwells in the underworld" Sabir shouts at Aladdin.

"Why would Mozenrath lead Kira there?" Jasmine questions out loud, she feels guilty that she was there when Kira got kidnapped by Mozenrath.

"I'm not sure but we better get over there and quick." Aladdin said determined.

* * *

*Gates of the Underworld*

I groaned and buried my head deeper into the soft material, wait what? I tried to move but something around my waist held me down. _Lighter…why didn't I think of it sooner? _The lighter switch was in my back pocket; I reach behind and got it. I switched it on. I was on Mozenrath chest and his left arm rested around my waist. His calm face grimaced at the light and he removes his arm. Quickly I backed away from him, but it wasn't smart of me. I dropped the lighter and slipped backwards on some unstable roundish material. I fell and landed on the material, a crunch sounded from my back. I didn't move for a few minutes, it wasn't bugs. I searched around for the lighter, I finally found it. I flicked it on and wished I hadn't.

"Ahh," I drop the lighter again and tried to get away from the material. I couldn't, the human skulls were everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Mozenrath sounded and filled the room with light. We were lying down on a pile of skulls and bones. Decomposed bodies stacked the wall. There were hundreds if not of thousand decomposing skulls. Mozenrath surveyed the room but didn't act as shock as I was. Xerxes woke up and looks around the room alarming. He goes closer to his master. Mozenrath walked toward me and grasped my shoulder.

"Just close your eyes." He murmured to me gently. I did as I was told and he leads me away. We stopped stumbling, indicating that we past the unstable bodies. "You can go ahead and open your eyes." I open my eyes, bewildered by the sudden venom in Mozenrath voice. _Is he PMSing? _He continues forward. Oh yeah, the fight. He came so close to killing me that second. What stopped him? We came to a large stone doorway. Two torches cast an intimidating glow to the doors. Mozenrath said some words and it open. The door opens up to a globe looking room with torches along the wall to light it up. A large well like thing sat in the center. It had railings surrounding it and the bars extended into jagged like claws. The claws and railings split to allow a set of stairs. An altar sat beyond the creepy well, dead center of it. We walk forward to see 2 of the rail breakers things, have red crystals outside of it. A large mural is behind the altar, and it shows the claws having all the crystals and the well containing a green liquid with corpses rising from it.

"Okay this is kind of creepy." I mentioned out loud.

"Yes it is, my dearest." A smooth voice said behind me. I turn around and Jafar was standing behind us. He smirked and taps his scepter on the ground; I heard a grunt behind me. Shackles appear on Mozenrath wrist and ankles and it appears to be dragging him to a wall.

"Master" Xerxes yelled and tried to go to Mozenrath but a cage appeared around him. He hits the cage several times with his head but it gave no effect. I run over to the struggling sorcerer. Suddenly it felt like I was moving in sand. I stopped and I sank a few inches. No, it's quicksand. The quicksand spins me around and I sunk to my upper thighs. I kept my arms up the whole time it spun me around again and I got deeper. The sand rose to my ribcage, then it stopped sucking me in and turned solid. I tried to get out but it was like cement. Mozenrath body slammed to the wall, meaning that the shackles won.

"Where are all the villains?" I hollered at him.

"Don't worry they are all safe, for now." Jafar assured me. I breathed out; it was difficult to take big gasps because the sand mold to my body too tightly for my taste. Jafar went to the altar and flipped through a book that apparently was there. Xerxes tried to bite through the cage and Mozenrath struggled against his bonds. I folded my arms and rest my head on them. _This is going to be boring. _I stare at one of the shadows that danced because of the fire. It started taking a form, a dog like form. It begun walking away from the shadow and a shartog crept from it. It looked moderately upset.

"Did you find any of the crystals?" Jafar asked the dog like creature. It whimpered and shook his head no.

"You need to find all 9 crystals; it's the only way to get her out." He hissed at the animal. It bowed and left in the shadows.

"So why do you need the crystals?" I ask Jafar.

"All nine crystals have to be place on all of the railing, in order to open the portal to the underworld." Jafar explained to me.

"And you need to that because…" I trailed off, hoping that Jafar will finish my sentence.

"Because I made an oath while I was in the underworld to a very authoritative person." Jafar admitted.

"How did you get out?" I ask him.

"The person that I made the oath to got me out. Does that answer all your questions?" Jafar seemed a little aggravated.

"One more, if the person can get you out, why don't they get themselves out?"

"Ah a very interesting question. The person got a curse place on her that doesn't allow her to leave the Underworld without a special artifact and a body she can take over."

"So you're working for a female?" I joked around.

"Yes, but I don't how that is relevant to anything else." He was amused by me.

"I just want to confirm my suspicions and I'm curious."

"You shouldn't be so curious; after all, curiosity killed the cat." He said smugly and returned his attention back to the book. Xerxes was curled up and sleeping in his cage, Mozenrath remained awake but it look like he was pondering over something crucial. I sigh and closed my eyes for a small nap.


	10. I Wish Oops

**I am extremely sorry that it took so long to update. I been busy and I got into a huge amount of trouble for something that I didn't even do. My computer got taken away. Also I'm a senior in High School so I have lots of homework and I'm freaking about college. I have no idea what to do. So thank you for reviewing and sticking with me for so long. I'm thinking sequel. What do you guys think?**

"What!" Jafar yelled and I woke up, shartogs were everywhere in the room. They were snarling and growling." Go and stop them!" Jafar pointed at the large door from where we came in. They ran and disappeared from my view. Mozenrath looked like he was awake the whole time and he was smirking.

"What happened?" I asked Mozenrath, I tried looking toward the exit but the cement held me well.

"Aladdin is here." Mozenrath smirked. I smiled and relaxed again, this should be over soon. Lots of noise echoed in the hall and a large animal scampered in. The shartog past me and whimpered at Jafar, his tail between his legs.

"Did I tell you to stop attacking?" Jafar said in a menacing voice. The shartog gave some attitude and disappeared into the shadows. Somebody gasped behind me, I tried turning but failed.

"I'm dead" A familiar parrot gulped.

"How are you back?" I heard Aladdin ask Jafar.

"Does it matter?" Jafar grinned and waved his hand; the Shartogs reappeared and attacked the group without energy.

"Hey kiddo, are you okay?" Sabir appeared in my vision.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I sounded, and wiggled the top of my body.

"Good." A red glow appeared above Sabir.

"Sabir run!" I yelled but it was too late. Sabir looked up and a giant upside down glass bottle covers the both of us. "I told you to run!"

"Sorry that I tried to save you!" He retorted at me.

"Okay, go ahead and save me." I said sarcastically and folded my arms together and lean toward him.

"Do you really think this bottle can hold me?" Sabir said in a cocky voice and raised his hands. He swiftly puts them down. "Why isn't my magic working?"

"Do you think that Jafar would put a genie in a regular bottle?" Mozenrath taunted Sabir, I ignored them. Jafar has Genie and Carpet stuck in a similar bottle, Iago and Abu had their separate cage. Aladdin and Jasmine got slammed next to Mozenrath and got restrained with shackles. The shartogs looked around and faded into the shadows.

"Well this worked out well." I mutter to myself.

"Aladdin, I haven't seen you in a long time." Jafar said sweetly. "How are you?"

"I could be better, seeing as how I'm chained to a wall right now." Aladdin retorted and struggled against the shackles.

"Ah, Princess Jasmine you are looking radiant as ever." Jafar greeted her with a flourish of his hands.

"Let go of us Jafar!" Jasmine ordered him and pulled down on the restraints; _do you really think he would listen to you?_

"I wish I can Princess, but you will just ruin my plan and we can't have that." Jafar moved closer to Jasmine.

"It's not even your plan, Jafar." Mozenrath declared to everybody. "You are just following orders." Jafar smirked at him.

"My boy, you don't even know how much power she has. She's the strongest sorceress that ever lived. Working for her can provide many benefits and she didn't sacrifice anything for her power." Jafar grabs Mozenrath gauntlet and it phases through the shackles, revealing his bone white hand.

Mozenrath struggled vainly against the restraints in desperation. Jafar held the glove in his hand. Mozenrath watched in fear and wonder. "This will make a new item for my collection and I need a new pet." Then, with a smile, Jafar made it disappear. Mozenrath jaw dropped and he struggled to get at Jafar. "No…no, no!" he yelled. Then Jafar turned to the trapped Xerxes. Xerxes cage disappear, Mozenrath continue with vigor to tear the shackles. "Enough boy" Mozenrath glow a pale red color he was lifted from the wall and slammed back in. He gasped in pain, but he still glared at Jafar. Everybody in the room remained quiet.

"It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time" _Oh god my phone. _Immediately my hand tried to go for my phone, but I remembered that I'm buried in cement from my ribcage down.

"What's that noise?" Jafar asked me. Everybody is looking toward my direction. Mozenrath remained glaring at the evil sorcerer and he was panting.

"It's my cell phone." My phone stopped ringing. _Whew, _then it started again. _It's my godfather._

"How do you stop it?" He questioned me angrily and approached me.

"Only I can stop it, and I'm kind of stuck at the moment." He lifts his scepter and the snake eyes glow red. The cement around me shifted back into sand, he lift the scepter up and me along with it. I float a couple inches and then Jafar lowers me to the floor once the sand turned back to cement. My legs are numb so I couldn't feel the ground and fell. I reach my front pocket and answered the phone.

"Hey, you finally picked up." My godfather Rick commented on the line. How in the world do I have reception here?

"Sorry, I was busy." It's true I been busy, very busy_. _I slowly get up, everybody, except the genies, was staring at me strangely.

"Well that's good. I'm just checking up on you before I get on my flight back home. Where are you? The neighbors are worried because they haven't seen you for a while." My father said, some papers shuffled around and a briefcase slammed closed on his end.

"Uh… I'm at… Egypt right now." _At least, I think I am._ He shifted the phone and continues talking to me as a door nearby closed

"What are you doing there?" He asked in wonder, a familiar ding from an elevator echoed into the phone.

"My friend invited me to go with her." I completely made that up.

"You have a friend?" My godfather joked.

"Ha-ha, yes I do have a friend." I laugh dryly at him. Jafar glared at me, I smile sheepishly at him and turn away from him. "Hey, I have to go now, I'm sorry that I can't see you."

"Its fine, I'll just see you later, okay. I miss you and I wish you were here." He said to me.

"I wish you were here to." _Oh crap…_

"No!" Mozenrath yelled at me. The bottle begins filling up with green smoke, it started spinning and the bottle cracks. The green smoke flies to my cell phone and inside it. Then the smoke comes out from my cell phone and spins. The smoke had no way to escape so it went through the glass causing it to explode and blow backwards. Rick was, facing and was, closer to Mozenrath than me. He clutched his briefcase in his right hand and he had his phone to his ear. I dropped my phone, and it clattered on the stone floor.

"Kira, where are we?" Rick turns around and walks toward me. His crystal blue eyes were surveying the whole scene. I run up to him and gave him a flying hug.

"Oh my gosh, you have absolutely no idea how much trouble I cause. I actual made friends! Oh my gosh you're here? What am I going to do, you can't be here. I can't wish you back-"I kept rambling but Jafar had enough.

"Silence insolent little girl!" He screamed at me. Rick gets in front of me and puts a protective arm out.

"I will not allow somebody to talk to her like that!" he said to Jafar.

"And who are you?" Jafar questioned him.

"I'm Rick Corneal, CEO of Satsuma Technology Industry." He proceeded to walk over to Jafar with his hand out, his usual greeting, but I stopped him.

"Uh, father, I suggest you to stay away from him." I grab onto his arm.

"Honey, you can't just get in the way of making me spread the business." He gently makes me let go.

"But dad-"

"Shush Kira, I'm working here."

"There is no technology here!" I shout at him.

"Well then we have to expand" I face palmed, why can't he get that he is in a different situation?

"I'm tired of you two." Jafar said and he aims a blast from his serpent at Rick.

"Father!" I scream. Sabir gets in and blocked the blast.

"Kira, what's going on?" Rick screamed and backs away from Jafar.

"I'll explain everything later dad!" I shouted back and head over to Aladdin, Mozenrath and Jasmine.

"Why did you use your wish?" Mozenrath glared down at me, but I ignore it.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I replied to Mozenrath and tried to unlock Aladdin shackles.

"Try to set Abu free, he can unlock anything." Aladdin motioned his head toward the other captives.

"So that's how you always get free." Mozenrath accused him. I run toward the captured pets but I can still hear them.

"And you didn't figure that sooner?" Aladdin mocked him back.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Jasmine yelled at them both. I reach Abu and Iago.

"Smooth…" Iago starts out. I reach down to their individual cages.

"Oh shut up, how am I supposed to remember that saying those words will cause something to happen?" I defend myself.

"How can you forget that you have a genie?" He yelled at me.

"Hey do you want to be stuck in the cage?" I said to him and placed my arms on my hips.

"Truthfully I don't mind." Iago said while leaning back on his wings in a relax position. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. The lock won't open, what am I supposed to do…hmm.

"Hey what are you doing?" Iago screamed as I lift up his cage. I slam it on Abu cage and it shrinks the cage in height but widens the bars. Abu slips through and runs to Aladdin. I heard a gasp and Sabir is on the ground and Jafar turns his scepter around the snake eyes glows red. I push Jafar down and I tried to remove his scepter from underneath him. He flays his thin elbows and one hit my cheek, casting stars in my eyes. He pushed me off of him and I grabbed my sting cheek. He pointed the snake head of his scepter towards me.

"Stop," a smooth voice ringed in the room "Jafar I got a new plan, leave this place… for now." The mysterious woman voice died and Jafar quickly left in the dark shadows.

"What was that about?' Iago cried out of his broken cage and shook his feathers. Rick helps me up and a deform circle forms. Aladdin and Jasmine escaped from their bondage and walked toward us. Mozenrath just had been release from his and he's rubbing his wrist. Sabir knocked the bottle off of Genie and Carpet.

"Finally, that bottle was just a bit cramp" Genie stretches his back and arms.

"I hear you loud and clear." Sabir said to him and smiled at his friend.

"Kira what's going on?" Rick asked me, his slightly tan face shows concern. "Why is there a green guy? And where are we? I'm late!" He cried and picked up his cell phone.

"Dad, you're not going to make it in time!" I tried to stop him.

"Yes, I can I just have to make a small arrangement with my flight." He speed dials his phone.

"Dad, there are no airplanes here." I yelled at him.

"Of course, there are airports even in… where are we?"

"Dad, there are no airports and probably won't be for another thousands of years."

"What do you mean?"

"We're in the past and the green guy is my genie Sabir!" I screamed at him, he looked at me wide eyed. Finally he gets we are not in the present. He walked toward me and stand in front with a concerned expression.

"Kira… do you have a fever?" He presses his hand on my forehead. I literally fall down on my knees in a defenseless manner. Sabir decides to step up to the plate.

"Sir… it's true of what she is saying. I'm a genie and she wishes to be here for adventure so I brought her here." Rick turns to face Sabir.

"How can that be if there is no magic?" My godfather asked him. Mozenrath looked at him in surprise and confusion. "No magic?" Mozenrath said out loud. My father eyes trailed down Mozenrath arm and grimaced. He came closer to me.

Aladdin said, shocked. "How can there be no magic?"

"Back where we are from, magic is just couple of illusionary tricks. Nothing's real" I said to them with my hand on my forehead.

"Magic is real," Genie flied to Rick, kind of scaring him" How can I do this?" He made a huge party suddenly appear in the creepy room. Fire jugglers appeared, and started swinging their torches in intricate designs. A bunch of streamers and balloons fall from the sky and couple of other items. Couple of belly dancers appeared and swayed their hips at my father.

"Okay, we get it." I yell from my floor position. The party disappears, Rick kneeled next to me.

"Honey, why does that guy have a skeleton as an arm?" He whispers to me but not low enough.

"Now that's just plain rude." Mozenrath said darkly. I quickly look up, a snap sounds from behind my neck and a small pain goes through my spine. I duck my head quickly and slowly move my neck up. I rub my neck...probably just a kink.

"Dad, I don't even know." I said to him and I get up. Jasmine came up to me.

"I'm so glad that you're safe." She gave me a small hug. Aladdin being the hero decided to get back on track.

"What is going on? How is Jafar back?" Aladdin looked over to me. I was about to answer back, but Mozenrath interrupted me.

"He made an oath to a sorceress to get him out of the Underworld, if he can get her out." Mozenrath proceeded to tell everything that Jafar told us.

"So basically we have to find the crystals before he does." Aladdin clarified. Mozenrath and I nodded. "Well, it should be easy."

"Not really, the story of the crystals is that, it's scattered across the 7 Deserts." Genie mentioned.

"So how do we find it?" Rick asked.

"I guess will we just have to search." Aladdin suggested.

"Wait, wait, wait, you expect us to search in the large and blistering desert in hope that we can find a stupid crystal!" Iago yelled at us, and crossed his arms.

"It's the only plan we have." Jasmine explained to him.

"Fine, I'm not doing this. I'm not going to die in a desert to find one crystal!" Iago squawked and got on my shoulder to use as a perched.

"You don't have to." I harshly said to Iago. "I think we should get out of here, this place is creepy." Ever since Mozenrath explain what had happen, I felt like I was being watch.

"I agree." Rick said and came closer to me.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Aladdin asks, "Carpet can't carry all of us." I look over to Mozenrath. No magic, how is he supposed to do anything?

"I can take Mozenrath, Kira, Iago and Rick with magic!" Genie suggested. Aladdin looked over at Mozenrath.

"Okay, you take them and Carpet can fly us home."

"Wait, can't Genie just transport all of us out of here?" I asked in confusion in why we have to go in groups.

"Genie can't mess with another magical being like Carpet. " Aladdin explained to me. I hesitantly nodded, _why do I feel that was just made up? _I looked toward the distance, sometimes I feel like my life is some sort of fandom story in display. I grabbed my phone before we exit out of the room. Both of the genies provided their own light, Sabir a faint green glow and Genie a blue glow. The group came through the hole that we made so we had to fly up. My godfather never was good with blood so he fainted when he saw the grotesque bodies. The genies transformed into a paramedic team and put Rick on a stretcher. Jasmine, Iago, Abu and I had to close our eyes when we got to the bodies although that didn't help with the rancid and pungent smell. After two trips on Carpet we were on the way again, apparently transporting magic doesn't work inside the gates so we had to walk. My godfather woke up when Sabir waved some smelling salts under his nose. We arrived at the exit, the sky was already dark. Aladdin and his group got on Carpet and flew away; our group had to walk a little farther away. Genie transported us to the palace with a flourish of his hand.

"Whoa, this place is amazing." My father looked around the palace gardens. Genie transformed into a tour guide.

"Let me give you a tour of this place." Genie and my father disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well this been fun." Iago said sarcastically and flew off. I shifted uneasily to one leg to another. It seems as if an unspoken truce has been formed between Aladdin and Mozenrath, and it seems as if the sorcerer will stay with us in the palace.

"Uh, I'm sorry about the fight earlier." I apologized to Mozenrath.

"I forgot all about it." Mozenrath commented and rubbed his skeleton hand.

"Do you want a glove? I mean it can cover your hand and-"I rambled.

"Yes, if you have one I would like it." He stopped me short of my ramble.

"Wait here." I went to where the 'winter' clothes were kept. I grabbed a glove that look somewhat of his gauntlet. I came back to see him sitting on the fountain stone railing.

"Here's a glove." I gave it to him.

"Thank you." He replied curtly and placed it on his hand.

"I can show you to your room if you want me to." He got up and motions me to go. I led him up the stairs; I'm taking him to the least cheerful and brightly colored room. I did a lot of exploring during my free time so I now know this place like the back of hand. "Here is your room." I motioned to the door and quickly left. I was going around the corner when I saw Genie.

"Hey." Genie said.

"I showed Mozenrath to his room." I pointed backwards.

"Okay, gotcha kiddo. I showed your dad where your room is and his is right below you. You look tired so why don't you go ahead and go to sleep, I'll explain to the guards and the Sultan what happened." He said and quickly left. I went to my room and did my nightly routine. I got underneath the covers and was about to extinguish the candle but a knock emitted from my door.

"Come in." I called out. My godfather came into my room; he is still in his business suit. He looked happy to see me but his face dimmed when he saw my depressed nature.

"What's wrong?" He came over to me and sat on the edge of my bed. I hugged him and he held me.

"Everything, I'm tired and worried. Not only that but I feel like somebody is watching me since we left."

"Maybe you just have to shake off that feeling. Kira, I'm going ahead and tell you something, I didn't recognize you when I first laid my eyes on you."

"Why?" I remove my head from his chest and looked up to his blue eyes.

"You were so brave and mature since the last time I saw you. Also you are showing more emotion and you made friends." He stroked my hair.

"I guess I need to bring back the old Kira." I chuckled, but Rick face remained stoic.

"Don't bring her back because she wouldn't care about the friends that you made, and especially care about that Mozenrath fellow, like you do right now." My brain or my heart wakes up. Care about Mozenrath? Do I really care about him? Rick bends down and kisses my forehead and said good night. Then I realized something even worse than me actually having feelings for that cruel and cold man. I extinguish my candle and look out of the large window, to the starlight sky. Do I use my last wish to free Sabir or to send my godfather back?

**Is Kira figuring out that I'm controlling her life through simple words 0_0? Well she will never find me. Mwhaha, okay so thank you guys for reviewing and just plain out loving my plot and story. I'm sorry that I took so long but I been through a bunch of things and the good news is that I'm finishing the next chapter up so expect another chapter next week. Thank you and review, if you want to make me happy and pleased about my work! Not one of my favorite chapters I do have to admit.**


	11. The Departure

I was having a sweet dream in a meadow. The sky was a bright blue, and I was in a field of flowers. It was a relaxing sight from all the trouble that I been through. I was about to lay down on the soft grass when something growled at me. I turned, a shartog was snarling at me, showing its fangs. The sky and meadow disappeared as my dream was becoming pitch black. I was paralyzed and he took the opportunity and jumped at me. He landed on top of me, knocking the breath out of me. He got off of me so now I was staring at a stone ceiling.

"My lady, she's here." A familiar voice sneered. Slowly I got up, the room that I was in looked very familiar. The only light came from two blue flames that rested in a bowl. This was the place where the giant spider and the creepy bugs were. Jafar was next to the bowl of flames, facing the altar where the box was. Now a lady, in a red and black sorceress garb, stood in front of the altar. She was facing away from me so I can only see her jet black hair.

"It's nice to have you here." She addressed me but she didn't turn around.

"Well it was kind of against my will." I replied, and placed my right hand on my arm.Am I still dreaming?

"I guess so." She mused to herself. "Do you know what you are wearing?"

"Uh… I'm wearing my pajamas." I answered her, I tried to move so I can see her face, but Jafar got behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Yes you are, but what about the thing around your neck?" she said smoothly. I looked to my neck; I was still wearing the necklace. "That necklace was mine when I was alive."

"You can have it back." I said to her and tried to remove it, but I couldn't.

"No, you can have it." She said smugly. "I thought that I would have difficulty finding a body to dwell in but yours is suitable."

"Wait, what?" I stumbled backwards, but Jafar prevented me from going any farther. My body?

"That necklace holds all of my power, every trace of magic went into that necklace, so I need it. I also need a body to escape the Underworld, so you are a package." The evil sorceress explained to me.

"You are not taking my body," I yelled at her and tried to get out of Jafar grasped but he held me tight, too tightly. She gave a small evil laugh.

"Okay, seeing as you are so unwilling to give up your body, I'll make a deal. If you can find more crystals than Jafar, then I will find a new body to live in." She crossed her arms and paced back and forth. The front part of her hair was blonde and the bangs prevented me from seeing anything else.

"But you will still get out of the Underworld." I thought out loud.

"Yes, but I won't send your spirit in the Underworld to take my place." She assured me like a mother would to her kid. The only difference is that my 'mother' is apparently evil! "Either way I'm getting out with or without your help, Jafar leave!" Jafar gripped onto my shoulder more, breaking skin, but he then left in red smoke. "I don't want your life to be ruined, so I'm going to help you." She crossed her arms and jutted out one hip in a feminine way.

"How," I asked the evil woman.

"My necklace has a lot of power, so I'm going to let you tap into a bit of that power. Just follow the vision and you will do fine," she said in a child voice, "Take her back into her body." She said to the shartog that remained silent. The dog wagged his tail and then his red eyes turned to me. He growled and jumped.

-At the Palace-

"I will not allow Mozenrath to live in this palace." The sultan yelled at Jasmine and Aladdin from his throne. Iago and Abu were nearby.

"I told you," Iago whispered to the monkey.

"Father, I don't like him living here either, but Kira said that-"Jasmine tried to change her father mind.

"I don't care what Kira said, that sorcerer isn't staying in the palace." He finished his point. His face was red in anger.

"Sultan, can he possible stay here just for the day?" Aladdin asked the angry little man. The man reconsidered the idea.

"Well I suppose just for the-"

A scream broke what the Sultan was going to say.

"See Mozenrath hasn't even been here the whole day and he is already caused trouble." Iago declared and flew with Jasmine and Aladdin toward the female in distress. While they were running up the stairs they heard multiple loud instruments playing and could only guess what type of torture was being inflicted. They followed the noise to Kira's room and stopped at the door. Genie was the one making all the noise. He was parading around Kira's bed as one man band. Carpet was on the bed drastically shaking Kira, her eyes were glazed over. Sabir held a megaphone to his mouth shouting wake up and other nonsense. Mozenrath had his hands on his ears trying to block out all the noise of the cymbals crashing together. Meanwhile, Rick tried to ask for Mozenrath help over all the noise.

"She's just having a vision, don't know how but she is." Mozenrath stormed toward Sabir grabbed the megaphone and tossed it out of the balcony door.

"Hey don't wasn't very nice." Sabir said in a baby voice. Mozenrath ignored him and stopped Carpet from causing whiplash to Kira. Her head lolled on the pillow, lifeless.

"Al, Kira is having a vision." Genie trumpet vanished and turned around to his friend.

"What should we do?" Rick followed Mozenrath and yelled, unaware that the noise has stopped.

"We should wait until her vision is gone." As soon as Mozenrath advised that, Kira gasped and clutched her neck.

"Get it off of me." She yelled and desperately tried to remove the necklace. Jasmine moved around her bed and sought to find the clasp.

"The clasp is gone." She said to Aladdin. "What happened Kira?" Kira told the whole dream vividly.

"That's just a dream!" Iago yelled at her. She glared at Iago and pushed down her sleeve off her shoulder. Her shoulder had a red hand mark and 5 small indents of blood. "Or maybe not" Iago admitted.

-Kira POV-

"That's not all." I said. "After I woke up, it felt like my body was transported over leagues of sand. I saw a person, I think a man, with 2 of the red crystals on each of their armband. The city was near a pyramid but it didn't look like a normal pyramid. The pyramid was crudely made." I looked to all their faces when Jasmine lightened up.

"That's the Bent Pyramid. It was one of the first pyramids ever built!" Jasmine looked over to me" the city must have been Dashur."

"Well I guess we have to go there." I removed the covers from my legs and got up.

"You want to help her?" Aladdin asked confused about what I was doing. I head into the bathroom and stopped at the doorway.

"No, but we can come up with plan to keep her in the Underworld. For now I'm going to collect the crystals." I entered the bathroom and heard the gang leave. I showered and let my mind wander around. Wait a minute… I can't wish for Rick to go home because I promised Sabir his freedom, but somebody else can. I jumped out of the shower and quickly got into my own time clothes. With a skip in my step I headed toward the dining hall. Everybody was already there at the opposite end of the door.

"Hey guys I realized something amazing!" I jogged toward the end toward where everybody was sitting.

"What is it?" Jasmine looked over to me.

"Somebody can wish for this thing to be over with!" I smiled.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Genie placed his chin on his hand and looked far off into the distance.

"Where's the bottle?" Mozenrath asked and looked over to me and Sabir.

"No way are you taking the bottle!" Iago yelled and flapped over to me and perched on my shoulder.

"If I was taking the bottle I would have done it much sooner. For a genie to get a new master they need the genie's containment."

"And my bottle is back in your time period." Sabir sadly looked over to me. Well that just ruins my brilliant plan. I slumped down on a chair that was pulled out for me. Genie recovered from his stupor.

"Now I know why, Sabir doesn't have his bottle." Genie looked over to me with a small grin as he figured out that mystery.

"A little late there Genie." Aladdin looked over to his blue magical friend. I can't leave with my godfather and leave them to deal with this. Even then I want to use my last wish to free Sabir and nothing else, I bit my lip in anxiety.

"Back to the plan…Kira, we decided to split into two groups; one will find the crystals while the other will keep Jafar occupied and figure how to stop this from happening." Aladdin said. "You and your father could talk in a way nobody can so we will split the two of you up." I was disappointed, but what can I do.

"Because of your big mouth," Iago explained" Sabir will not be with you."

"What!" I yelled. Sabir is my genie.

"We don't want you to lose your last wish by accident." Aladdin clarified. I really don't like this group splitting but…

"Can't you just tell me who will be in my group?" I asked them, Aladdin nodded.

"Carpet for transportation, Iago because he can fly, Abu for stealth…" Aladdin sighed, "and Mozenrath because he knows about landmarks and magic." I grimaced. Why? Why must Aladdin pair me up with him? "I'll be going with you too Kira, to make sure nothing goes wrong." Aladdin eyed Mozenrath.

"When are we going?" I asked Aladdin, my voice was detached.

"We are going as soon as we are packed." Aladdin decided. We all went our separate ways to pack. I grabbed a pair of pajamas, a fresh outfit, and some hygienic items. I went back downstairs; Mozenrath, Carpet and Iago were ready. Sabir was giving Abu a lecture, since he was the monkey of the group. Jasmine and Aladdin appeared, all of us were departing Agrabah at the same time. Lastly, Rick and Genie came down together. I smiled sadly as my dad approached me. I haven't seen him in such a long time and now I have to say good bye. He smiled gently and hugged me.

"Good luck, Kira." He let go of me, my eyes started to water. "Don't forget about the discussion we had yesterday." He lightly scolded me.

"Don't worry, I remembered." I smiled, but inside I was screaming why would he remind me?

Genie was holding a small brown bag and he handed it to me. "This bag can hold anything in it from an apple to a lion!" He opened the bad and a loud roar sounded from the bag. "Back Simba!" Genie shouted and pushed his whole arm down the bag, forcing something large from entering. He put his head in the bag and shouted, "This isn't your show!" Another lion roared and Genie retreated his head from the bag and quickly tied the bag and threw it on the ground. The bag jumped up and down sending the other objects in it crashing and clanging.

"You better go and get rid of the lion." Aladdin suggested nervously, while looking at the bag.

"Yeah, I'll get on that." Genie murmured, him and the bag disappeared. He quickly came back again. "This one has no dangerous animals in it."

"Thanks Genie." I smiled gratefully and put my large bag in the smaller bag. I looked in it and saw a whole bunch of items. It ranged from cooking utensils to hygiene items. I tied the bag up again before Sabir scooped me in his arms in a tight bear hug.

"Don't forget about me kiddo!" He said and gave me a squeeze. I laughed gently and managed to worm one of my hand free to give him a pat on the back.

"How can I ever forget about you?" He gently set me down on the ground. Jasmine finished saying goodbye to Aladdin and she gently hugged me.

"I wish you luck." She then whispered in my ear, "Aladdin will make sure that Mozenrath won't hurt you." She let go and glared at Mozenrath before walking toward the small group. Genie was insanely crying and he held a handkerchief. Aladdin patted him on the back and assured him that we were going to be okay.

"Well I do enjoy the long farewells but it's time to go." Mozenrath mocked us and Jasmine looked ready to punch him. Our group loaded up on Carpet and we sped away to Dashur.

**Okay this is pretty short but at least it's another chapter. Sorry it took me so long again, life caught up with me. Plus I barely even have time to write. I have my computer for about an hour a day. Here is my schedule to sum up my busy life.**

**6:30 am- Wake up (15 minutes later we have to be outside in our uniform in a formation) Breakfast then Barracks maintenance. **

**8:15 am- Classes (All 7 on Mondays [45 minutes], Tuesdays and Thursdays we have 3 but then we have an hour of drill. Friday and Wednesday we have 4)**

**3:50 pm- Classes are over (we get computers) Change into physical training uniform.**

**4:15 pm- Sports**

**5:45 pm- Sports are over, change back into classroom uniform. (Get our phones back)**

**6:15 pm- Dinner formation, we have to already be in an organized formation with accountability.**

**7:15 pm- free time or barracks maintenance or drill time (Depends on Sergeant Major's mood)**

**8:00 pm- hand in phones and Evening study period time begins.**

**9:30 pm- Evening study period ends/ hygiene time/ shine our shoes (Hand in computer at 10:15 or earlier if you want to)**

**10:30 pm- Lights Out**

**I don't have a lot of time to be on my computer. Thanks for reading my little rant if any of you guys took the time. Thank you for reviewing, it makes me feel so giggly and special inside when I see a review. I always have a freak out when I see a new review appear. **


	12. Do You Trust Me?

**Dashur is a real site in which the first pyramids were built. The bent pyramid (the one I'm talking about) really does look like the top was mushed; also the red pyramid is located there as well (not really red but the entrance is).**

* * *

Desert sands stretched from all sides... I hate it. Not only the unchanging scenery bugged me but the heat was baking all of us slowly. Iago fell asleep underneath a shadow of me to cool down a bit. Abu remained on Aladdin shoulder, away from Mozenrath. Aladdin remains silent and the tension was thick between Mozenrath and him. I sat between Aladdin and Mozenrath hoping to avoid a fight in mid-air. Plus my fear of heights prevented me from being near the edge. While everybody is tensed, Mozenrath remained calm, occasionally he casted glares toward Aladdin and Aladdin back at him. A large pyramid which was bent came from the horizon. The pyramid looked kind of squatted. It looked as if the builders change their mind about the angle halfway through construction into horizontal. A medium sized city laid a little ways from the pyramid.

"So what's the plan?" I asked out loud, when we were close to the city.

"We find a place to stay and we look for the person with the crystals." Aladdin confirmed. "It will be best to split up." Mozenrath remained quiet, leaning back on one arm. The city came closer, we finally landed.

"Iago, we should look for a place to stay." I told him and got off of Carpet.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Iago said. Mozenrath and Abu went to look for the crystal and Carpet and Aladdin went to scout. "Man, I don't trust Mozenrath at all." Iago exclaimed when we were out of earshot of the group.

"Yeah, I hate the idea too." I stated, not even believing my own words. _Do I actually care about him? Nah, I'm just a nice person. _I giggled slightly under my breath at the thought of me being a nice person, Iago looked at me awkwardly but he didn't say anything. We came to a decent looking hotel... bar? Tavern? Whatever they have rooms on the 3 floors upstairs and a bar and restaurant thing downstairs. Iago talked to the owner in his own dialect and I handed him a small amount of coins. The owner smiled and gave us a two notched key. Iago led me up a flight of stairs and towards a long narrow hallway with a large window at the end.

"This is what we pay him?" I asked Iago, the price was a very small, and even I knew it.

"It's only the deposit, we pay the rest before we leave." Iago stated, annoyed I was asking the question. It's strange to know how much some people trust each other in this time. The stairs were creaky and the space was small, our floor was at the very top. We came to a room which was in the middle of the hallway and I opened the simple lock. The room itself was dingy and brown. The hardwood floor was clean but really worn out. The walls were at once a pale brown but it became a darker shade from the years of use. A window with scratched glass was in the center of the wall and two beds took most of the right side of the room. A door is on the left side, hopefully leading to a bathroom.

"Well... it's clean." I mutter out loud to the disgusted Iago.

"Why are we in this dump! "Iago yelled. "We could have a much better place than this place." I threw my bags on the bed.

"C'mon, it's not bad if anything it's clean." I checked the area for any pest and found none. "Besides it literally can be worse." Iago didn't commented but he grumbled couple of undistinguishable words under his breath. I sighed, this is just awful… this whole situation is. An evil woman is controlling me through a necklace… it can't get worse than this. I just want to have a huge tantrum but I know I can't.

"Hey are you listening?" Iago screeched and flew right up to my face.

"No, sorry." I muttered, not being myself. Iago rolled his eyes but continued of what he was saying." Let's go find the guy" He perched on my shoulder and I walked out of the room and down the stairs. A group of rowdy guys were already at the bar. A large fellow whistle at me, I rolled my eyes and continue my way out. Couple of people was along the stalls, not as much as Agrabah though. I wiped the already forming sweat from my brow and started looking for the crystals.

"Iago, can you fly up to find the crystals?" I motioned toward the sky. He left without a complaint which was strange. Everything was different now. Nobody I noticed was wearing armbands let alone the crystals. I sighed in irritation when I realized the sun was already setting on the pyramid. I rubbed my neck to work out the forming kinks. The metal necklace was cold to the touch, a very eerie thing since it's like 120 freaking degrees out here. By the time I reach the tavern, the sun already set and the night chill was nipping at my sweat. Luckily the inside of the tavern was warm… and smelly. The smell of sweat wafted from the large amount of people who were in the room. Mostly men were in the room, men who haven't showered in a while from the long days of traveling. I grimaced but I still sat myself down at a small table near the staircase. A large fireplace on the opposite side where I sat was roaring with life. A group of guys sat around the fireplace talking really loud, providing most of the noise. The short and round owner came by with a cheery smile and spoke something to me in the language Jasmine and Aladdin talk.

"Ugh, sorry I don't understand." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Eazt? Drihnk?" He spoke in a heavy accent and motioned eating gestures.

"Tea and bread?" I said in uncertainty, hoping the kind man would get what I'm saying. The man looked confused. A calm and expressionless voice came from the stairs, again in a different language. The owner smiled at the man from upstairs and went to the back of the tavern. Mozenrath maneuvered himself in the unoccupied chair across from me.

"Not knowing the common language won't play in your favor." Mozenrath stated and leaned back against his wooden chair.

"I know but I haven't got the chance to do so. How did you come to learn English so well?" I asked, folding my arms together on top of the table.

"I was taught many different languages when I was younger." The owner came by and set two cups of hot tea for the both of us with a plate of cheese, bread and assorted fruit.

"I only know one language fluently and some Spanish." I grabbed the small loaf of bread and tore a small piece.

"Were you a street rat?" He asked, mildly curious. Mozenrath lazily sipped at his tea and toyed with his food.

"No, I wasn't. Languages and History weren't my forte, Math however was." Mozenrath scoffed at bit when I mentioned I was good in math. "Go ahead give me any problem at all." I replied smug. Mozenrath did give me a challenge but thanks to Algebra 2 I was able to solve it.

"Impressive." Mozenrath muttered and gracefully finished his meal. I smiled at the comment and suddenly notice a small situation.

"Do we pay him now or-"

"We pay the rest before we leave." He said and left two bronze coins, I'm guessing for a tip.

"Will he remember what we ordered?" I asked while we climb up the stairs.

"The barman around here gets to know his customers and highly unlikely to forget." I nodded and open the door to our room. The rest of the gang was already there. Aladdin was watching Abu and Carpet playing cards on the floor and Iago woke up from his nap from the pillow.

"Took ya long enough." Iago stated and closed his eyes to drift back to sleep. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the magical bag and went into the bathroom. It was small and cramped; a washing basin was on my left and a pitcher of water. A clean towel hanged next to the bowl. I don't want to mention the toilet accommodations but at least the room smelled nice. On my right the floor became a soft stone, a drain in the middle and the floor gently inclined to it. A rope with a handle was near the drain and above was a couple of punctured holes in the ceiling. I gently pulled down on the handle and a small stream of water came from the holes in the ceiling, I let go and the water stopped. Well, showering with one hand will be annoying. An idea formed in my head and I emptied half of the water from the pitcher and lace the handle of the rope around the pitcher. Water came down and I quickly undressed and stepped in. The water was warm, neither hot nor cold. After I was done, I stepped out and wrapped an itchy tan towel around my body. I dried up and put on a sleeping garment and walked out. Aladdin was on the floor with one of the blankets we brought. Abu was sleeping on Aladdin abdomen in content. Carpet was rolled up and he seemed to be asleep on the floor. Mozenrath was underneath the covers on the left bed. The bed closest to the door was open, well somewhat. Iago was stretched out snoring on one of the pillows. I smiled and went under the covers being careful not to disturb the sleeping parrot. A single candle lay lite between mine and Mozenrath bed; I reached to snuff it out.

"I'm still awake." Mozenrath said calmly. Quickly I lowered my hand and rolled to my left side.

"Good night." I mutter, silence answered me. Right before I fell into a deep sleep, the light went out and Mozenrath bed creaked.

I can hear a hushed argument but it was quickly silenced by an unmarked voice. Groaning I moved to get up, but my sleepiness protested.

"You're waking her up!" Aladdin harshly whispered. Abu shushes the crowd, before an argument broke out. Some more sleep wouldn't hurt and I fell into another deep sleep. I woke up when the sunrise was over and groaned. I stretched my aching muscles and Abu clambered onto my bed. He smiled happily at me and set a bright green apple on my bed.

"Thanks Abu, you are such a gentleman to wait on me." I complimented the blushing monkey. He smile and waved it off as it was nothing. Quickly I put on a pair of black pants which could somewhat pass off as skinny jeans in the future and a loose green top with a thick line of brown that encircled underneath my bust. Finishing off my apple, I slipped on brown calf high boots. The outfit makes me look like a princess who decided to have a walk, simple but luxurious. Abu climbed on my shoulder and, while standing tall, pointed toward the door.

"Okay, okay, we're going now." I chuckled and walked out the door. A short amount of people remained downstairs so we got through with no problem. "Be sure to keep a look out for the crystals." I mutter to Abu. With one hand he gripped onto a lock of my hair and the other placed above his eyes while he searches for the crystals.

My stomach grumbled, it was already high noon and we still haven't even caught a glimpse of the crystal.

"Let's hope the others are having better luck." I sighed to Abu. Hot loaves of bread were being served at one of the nearby stalls. I bought one loaf and we went to a less crowded area to share. _Maybe, we can never find the crystals_ I thought and slowly chewed my food. Lost in thought, I jumped when Abu started shaking my arm. He pointed to a group of men, one in particular. A very muscular man was wearing armbands and they have red crystals! I jumped up and Abu clutched onto me. He scrambled to the top of my head and waved his hands in a frantic no gesture.

"Well then what do you want to do?" I folded my hands across my chest. Abu grinned and jumped off of me and walked toward a stall with pride. Unsure I followed him, he went toward the table and sat there. The small merchant looked ready to swat him away but he became busy with his customer. I leaned against a pole which held the roof, with my arms crossed. The tall and strong man slowly approached in our direction. His gang followed him obediently.

"What do we do?" I asked the monkey, he grinned at me.

"Lady, you want fish?" A vendor pushed a still headed fish up to my face. The smell was too strong for my liking and gently I pushed the rash merchant away from me.

"No, thank you." I said firmly.

"You no want fish?" He still held the fish in a gift type of positioned. I shook my head, my patience slowly decreasing.

"You sure you no want fish?" He persisted and brought the fish closer, trying desperately to make another sale.

"I no want- I mean I don't want the fish." I almost started talking like the man. I frowned and looked to the muscular man who was talking to a dealer in a weapon stall nearby.

"You want chicken?" He held a still live chicken to my face. The chicken struggled against his grasp sending feathers all over my face.

"I don't want anything." I hissed at him and shoved the man and the squawking chicken away from me. I turned away from him and clenched my hands into tight fist.

"You want cow?" He motioned over to a nearby cow eating his food from a bag. He looked up and mooed in annoyance.

"I don't want anything in your bloody stall!" I yelled at the merchant, ready to punch him. He ignored the fact I was yelling at him and smiled.

"I get you chicken." He grabbed the chicken and a large knife. "You want chicken dead?"

"No, I don't want the chicken." I said angrily at him.

"Okay," He lifted the large knife above his head.

"Stop, don't kill chicken." I stammered.

"You want chicken alive?" He lowered the knife.

"I don't want chicken." He raised the knife again. I jumped over the counter and stopped the man from swinging his arm down." Stop… let the bird go." I conjured up the most menacing voice I had.

"Is there a problem here?" The large muscular man appeared. He was probably twice as tall as me and far more muscular.

"Yallah, she wants chicken." The merchant shrugged off my hand and pointed the knife at me accusingly.

"I don't want the chicken." I yelled angrily at him and place my hands on my hips. The muscular man looked over to the rude merchant and spoke to him in the language apparently everybody can speak. The merchant swung his knife around in wild hand gestures, sometimes I had to dodge it from the knife. I grabbed the chicken and placed ourselves behind the counter, a safe distance away from the knife. The short merchant begun yelling and screaming, drawing a few eyes to us. The muscular man grabbed the short man and shook him heavily and harshly dropped him on the ground.

"Free chicken." The merchant gulped and hid underneath the counter, and swiftly place a closed sign on it. I look at the chicken and the chicken looked at me at the same moment. We both shrugged our shoulder at the merchant. The muscular man walked away. Placing the chicken underneath my arm, I ran up to catch him.

"Thank you for getting rid of the guy for me." I said gratefully and the chicken nodded in agreement. The man lifted one heavy arm and shoved me.

"Move out of the way pipsqueak." He said in a gruffly voice and walked away. I stormed toward the man, but the chicken begins squirming in my arms. I looked over and his head was wildly shaking no. "Fine," I glared at the chicken "we'll go with your idea." He instantly brightens and snuggled within my arms. "Comfy?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay then let's go." I began walking away and instantly stopped, the crystals. I turned on my heel and jogged toward the man. Abu came into my vision and climbed quickly onto a pole. He turns sideways and held two red crystals. I gasped in amazement at the little thief. I grabbed and held him tightly with one arm.

"You're amazing Abu." He 'humbly' praised himself and cooed gently. "C'mon let's go!" I said and turned with a skip n my step.

"Thief!" A voiced yelled, I looked back and saw Yallah running towards me with a group right behind him. With both the monkey and the chicken underneath each arm I started running, dodging by the confused people and ran into a back alley. Hoping to lose them I continue running into the alley, only to figure out it was a dead end. The wall was probably two times taller than me. I tossed Abu and the chicken up into the air and they both got the ledge. Abu screeched down at me, encouraging me to climb up. With a running start, I jumped and my fingers missed the edge. Again I tried and missed. The voices of the group of men came closer with a last effort I jumped. My finger caught the edge, both of the animals assist me to climb up. After a few seconds I managed to climb up and grabbed both of the creatures underneath my arms. I was on the roof tops of the buildings. Steadily, being deathly afraid of heights, I made my way across. All the commotion we caused was gradually disappearing as we walked away. We came to the end of the conjoined buildings and I stopped. Couple of boxes stacked on each other made a crude stair. I lowered myself gently, while Abu quickly came down and the chicken glided in the air.

"C'mon lets go." I picked the chicken up while Abu stayed on my shoulder. We lightly jogged toward the tavern.

"Ah, let go of me please! I promise I would be quiet!" A familiar voice shrieked. I turn a corner, Mozenrath was squeezing the life out of Iago.

"Let go of him!" I yelled, dropped the chicken, and stopped in front of Mozenrath.

"Yes, please let go of me!" Iago begged without any breath, his feather were poofed up and he was turning an unhealthy blue.

"I got the crystals, and I need Iago to go and get Aladdin so we can leave. There is this group of men who are chasing us." He swiftly let go of Iago and gripped onto my arm. Abu got off of me and helped Iago up.

"Let's go." He said harshly and strode away with me in tow. I dug my heels into the ground.

"Where are we going?" I asked, struggling against his grip, not wanting to be kidnapped again.

"Don't you want your clothes?" He taunted me; I glared and kept up with him. We arrived at the tavern. Mozenrath, without glancing, tossed couple of golden coins to the owner and headed up stairs. We packed our small amount of things which were scattered about. A door banged open from downstairs.

"Where is she? I saw her here the other day." A menacing voice echoed from down below. We stuffed everything, including the crystals, inside the bag. I headed for the stairs but Mozenrath grabbed my wrist.

"Heading into the men waiting to kill you isn't such a smart idea. Now is it?" His dark eyes looked into my green eyes. "I didn't think so." He steered me away from the stairs and toward the end of the long hallway. I stared at the end of the hallway… the window.

"We aren't going out there, are we?" I asked in desperation. He let go of my hand and pulled the window up. He got on the ledge and looked down then back at me. He was ready to jump out of the window!

"Search every room!" A voiced shouted.

"Are you going to just stand there?" He jeered at me. I clutched the bag nervously in front of me and looked back toward the stairs. "Are you waiting to be killed?" He yelled at me.

"Leave me alone, I'm not going out the window!" I retorted back at him. Finally he noticed how scared I was. The voices came closer up the stairs.

"Do you trust me?" He asked aggravated and held out his hand, obviously his patience wearing thin. I looked at him shocked, not only by the question but how he actually wanted me to respond. I glared at his outstretched hand and slapped it away from me.

"Of course not! After all you done, you expect me to trust you?" I yelled, and he scowled at me.

"There she is!" A voice yelled I looked back and saw Yallah and his gang. They ran toward me. Mozenrath forcefully grabbed me and pulled me closer, we jumped. We landed in a tent thing and it deflated with our combined weight. After some struggling we became untangled and continue running. After a couple of turns, I had to stop. My sides hurt and my legs were crying in pain. I leaned against a wall, trying to catch my breath. Mozenrath stopped ahead of me.

"Maybe those men are inviting you to their dainty tea party?" He mocked and held his hands in a feminine way before he glared at me. I looked up, ready to kill Mozenrath when a shadow passed over me.

"There you are!" A voice shouted and I was grabbed around my midsection tightly by two powerful arms. I was lifted up as if though I was a feather. Two others came behind Mozenrath and gripped tightly onto his arms. Mozenrath was struggling against them. He brutally bashed one but another came and grabbed onto him. Yallah walked next to Mozenrath and punched him in the stomach twice, Mozenrath body moved upward and he lurched down in pain. Then the strong man looked at me and scoured my body.

"When a person steals from Yallah," He referred to himself in third person," they don't live to tell the story." He held a large sword in his right hand. I began panicking and struggling against the man who was holding me.

"We don't have to resort to violence. Look the crystals are very important. If you keep the crystals another man will come and take from you forcefully and he might even take your life!" I yelled. Yallah stepped back, with a skeptical look on his face. "She lies!" A man from the group yells, "A story weaver!" another screams. They started laughing, and Yallah approached me, a memory played back in my head. _A woman was surrounded by leering man. Her face was invisible except for an evil smirk._ Yallah came closer and grasped my cheek.

"Any other stories you wish to tell?" He laughed at the statement and brought the sword closer to my neck. _The men laughed, _Yallah smirked down at me. _She smiled,_ I continue to squirm. _She hissed and spoke; _I yelled "_Vaco vehementara_!" A black and dark green shield erupted from me and pushes all the people back from me and Mozenrath. The men lay on the floor uselessly while Mozenrath kneeled on one leg clutching his abdomen. He stiffly got up.

"How do you know those words?" He actually looked shocked.

"I don't know, I just said them." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Magic doesn't work that way, you must have a power source." He placed his hand on his cheek. He eyes wandered around me and landed on the necklace. "The necklace… it was the source of your power." He mused coldly. I felt nervous with Mozenrath looking at the necklace… what is he going to do? I stepped back but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

A chicken was jumping up and down on the corner of a large building, waving his wings frantically.

"What is that?" I quickly changed the subject and pointed toward the chicken. Mozenrath looked back.

"What about it?" He seemed unimpressed. I ignored him and went toward the chicken. The chicken was pointing at us and was looking ahead. Carpet flew next to us, about three feet from the ground. Aladdin was looking at the scene from behind us. Abu and Iago were sitting down next to each other. The men from behind us groaned and Mozenrath and I climbed on to the rug. Carpet swiftly flew higher in the air. I looked down to the chicken he looked remotely unhappy.

"Good bye," I whispered sadly and waved a small goodbye. The chicken waved his wing in a good bye manner. I looked back up to see Mozenrath positioned himself next to me. Aladdin sat on the other side.

"How did you get the crystals?" Aladdin asked, and turned his body a bit towards me. I smiled cheekily and explained the whole story. Couple of exaggerations was made by Abu of how we escaped. Mozenrath voiced his opinion in an indifferent way couple of times. The sun was setting when we saw a small oasis. We set down for camp, quickly Abu and Aladdin made a fire. It wasn't big but it kept the cold out. I removed couple of the blankets and handed it to each person. After all I been through I laid down on the soft sand and stared at the sky. The stars were bright tonight and the moon was vanishing slowly.

_A brief image of a crystal in a circular recess appears… then it went dark. My vision appears again but it was fuzzy and quick, one image showed a skinny white tree then it zoomed out to a large ancient lighthouse._

I saw the night sky, and the small fire. Aladdin and Iago were talking about what are stars made of and Mozenrath uncaringly looked up as well.

"Guys do you know any place with a large lighthouse?" I slowly sit up. Iago and Aladdin looked at me strangely.

"Why?" Aladdin asked obviously confused by the strange answer. Mozenrath looked towards Aladdin with a really type of expression. He opened his mouth for a snide remark but I beat him.

"Because that's where we are going next."

* * *

**Okay it's been a long time, not as long as the others but still. The story is becoming more intense and the relationship with Mozenrath and Kira is slowly being built. The chicken was supposed to be briefly mentioned but he somehow wormed his way into my heart and the story. Any name suggestions for the chicken? Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me this long. School is being a hassle and I'm in my final year, huzzah! However there is the thing with colleges, I'm fretting about. Anyway don't worry, Mozenrath isn't becoming too nice he's planning something. A different option for the whole trusting thing right?**


	13. The Second Crystal

**A little ****military journal**** is at the bottom of the page for the people who are willing enough to read. Oh yeah , I'm officially a cheerleader in my school *sarcasm* "Yay for me."**

* * *

The sky was a deep blue color when I woke up. The moon was lowering so it had to be about an hour before sunrise. Everybody was still asleep around the glowing embers of the burnt out fire. I stretched and lay back down. My mind was still racing about the necklace. Apparently the sorceress gathered as much power as she can in the necklace. I shuddered at the thought of her taking another person magic away. I turned my head sideways and looked toward Mozenrath. He lay on his back, a peaceful expression on his face. He actually looked innocent for a moment before I remembered everything Aladdin and Jasmine said he did. Aladdin even gave him a second chance by rescuing him and Mozenrath repaid him by trying to take over his body. My eyes went to the brown gloved hand. The gauntlet cost Mozenrath his hand and, soon to be, his life then why is he so desperately trying to get it back? I sit up and searched through the magic bag for a hairbrush. The sky had a light pink-purplish shade when Mozenrath got up. Slowly after him the others got up as well.

Aladdin walked over to me, smiling, and handed me some food, "Ready to go to Alexandria?"

"Yep," I enthusiastically looked up at him. We pack all the things we got and loaded up on Carpet. It was a little before noon before a harsh wind blew, bringing a salty smell with it. Aladdin smiled brightly and urged Carpet to fly faster.

"Why are you excited?" I asked Aladdin.

"I never saw Alexandria, I always wanted to see the city." Another hour passed when we spotted the city near the Mediterranean Sea. The harbor was hustling and bustling with ships being loaded and unloaded from different types of cargo. Sailormen were yelling out warnings and orders to get things to place. Different types of sized ships were leaving or approaching the multiple shipyards. The whole city looked busy and organized. Larger buildings line at the top of a small hill and smaller and more squatted buildings were near the shore. The buildings were in a line that contoured perfectly to the hill. Large and small gaps allowed people and carts to pass through the city without trouble. Couple of the streets ended right above the sea making it perfect spot for a diver. A large lighthouse was at the end of one of the streets near the shore.

"That's the place!" I yelled and pointed at it. Carpet steered toward the giant tower.

"The white tree is probably located near the library not near Pharos." Mozenrath mentioned in a by the way manner. Carpet changed his direction a bit and headed to a wide building at the top of the hill. We were about there when panic screaming and shouting from the streets alerted our attention.

"Carpet take us down." Aladdin yelled and grabbed onto the rug, steering it rapidly downward.

"Always playing the hero aren't we Aladdin?" Mozenrath mocked.

"Always playing a villain, right Mozenrath?" Aladdin retorted back.

He sighed out, "It's my calling." Black creatures were scaring the residents of Alexandria, all of us tensed. Our worst fears were realized when we came closer, the shartogs were here. Carpet landed slightly away from the monsters and Aladdin climbed off.

"I'll go and help these people, you guys go and get the crystal." Aladdin commanded us, Abu jumped off right before Carpet zoomed away. Carpet took us to a large courtyard in front of an enormous building. Mozenrath jumped off and headed toward the library.

"Hey, where are you going?" I cried from Carpet. The wind was blowing rapidly, tossing Carpet around a bit.

"I don't think it's any of your business…" he sighed and turned his head slightly towards me" but if you must know I'm going to the library."

"What about the crystals?" I yelled at him.

"I have my own problems," He said and walked off. "Oh and don't touch the tree it's sacred to this city." He advises me like I was two years old. I glared at the man's retreating form. I turned and saw Iago leaving me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I glared at the bird. He stopped.

"There is a foxy lady waiting for me." He pointed toward a graceful white bird in a bird bath. He flew toward the bird. I rolled my eyes at his immature behavior." Let's go Carpet." Behind the library was a beautiful garden which contained shrubs and multiple of rare and exotic flowers. In the middle laid a circular perimeter it contained a pure white tree. We landed near the nimble and tall tree. Inside a small hole in the tree laid a corner of a crystal. I got off Carpet and a large gust of wind blew, making my hair go crazy. Meanwhile Carpet got carried in the wind and flew out of my sight. I sighed and went toward the tree and reached for the crystal. The tree starts to shake and the bark turned a greyish hue. The tree retracted from my hand.

"Get away from me you disgusting creature!" The tree screeched in a whiny female cheerleader type of voice and leaned further back. Already use to the talking creatures, genies and flying carpets, I wasn't scared of the tree. The comment however bristled me up a bit.

"I'm just trying to get something out of you." I explained calmly and reached my hand out. A thin, wispy branch slapped my hand away leaving a stinging pain. "Ow, that hurts!" I rubbed my red hand.

"It's supposed to, you filthy human." The tree continued in its snooty voice. The tree crossed its 'arms' across its chest. "Now go away, I don't need you." It faced away from me in a childish manner.

"Believe I don't want you but I need the crystal." I pointed at the crystal which was barely visible from all the twist of the tree. The tree rapidly turns around and uncrossed its arms, revealing the crystal more clearly.

"And why do you want it?" One of the branches bends lower and swats my face. My head moved back in order for the tree to not touch me.

"That crystal will save everybody from an evil sorceress and sorcerer." I explained calmly, even though I was boiling in anger.

"Oh, well in that case…. No." The tree said and huffed it shoulders. No wonder why everybody in this time period hates trees.

"No what do you mean no?" I yelled at the tree and pushed back one of the branches which was testing my personal space. All the branches retracted and swayed with anger.

"Do you really think I care about humans? Ha, I wish they can all perish. If I could move….ooh imagine all the things I can do! Trampling, swatting the humans…" The tree lowers its voice faces away from me and went into a day dream, the branches relaxed and waved gently. She made no other noise in fact she looked like a regular tree. I slowly approach the tree, no movement. I touched the crystal and gently start pulling it out. The tree shakes in anger.

"Get away from me!" The tree slapped me away with one of its willowy branches and I fell on my back. My face was stinging in pain, my eyes watered. Where is an axe when you need one? I got up slowly and menacingly walked toward the tree.

"Miss, what are you doing?" I turned around couple of soldiers stand near me with their sword drawn out. I smiled in relief, the guards!

"Arrest that tree!" I yelled and pointed. They looked past me. I turned back… you have got to be kidding me. The tree was pale again and it remains motionless, like any normal tree should be. A gentle breeze blew the leaves in a delicate manner, taunting me. That damn tree…

"You have to come with us." Two of the guards grabbed my arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked and looked confuse between the two broad men.

"You are going to the dungeons until proven innocent." The man on my right said gruffly.

* * *

******Mozenrath POV*******

Mozenrath walked out the backdoor of the library, carrying a stolen scroll within his robes. More powerful spells are in his grasp now. He slowly clenched and unclenched his skeletal hand in the unfamiliar material. A few more crystal needs to be found until he can put his plan in action.

"What…you can't… the tree wants to kill us all!" A familiar and annoying voiced cried out. He peered from the shrubs and saw Kira being dragged by royal guards. "The tree was just alive… I swear… it hit me see!" She motioned to her slightly bruised face but the guards chuckled at her remarks.

"Sure, sure the tree is alive and soon I will see a flying carpet!" The man joked and Kira glared. They pulled her out of sight. 'Well looks like somebody has to play the hero,' Mozenrath thought to himself and walked away from where they dragged her.

"Oh Aladdin, where are you!" Mozenrath mockingly cried out, "There is a damsel in distress." The magically rug swiftly descended and the hero jumped off.

"What have you done to Kira?" Aladdin approached Mozenrath menacingly..

Acting insulted Mozenrath placed one hand on his heart. "Now, just because I'm the bad guy doesn't mean I did something cruel and unusual to her." He casually taunted the hero with an 'innocent' expression on his face.

"What did you do to her?" Aladdin yelled and stalked closer to the evil sorcerer.

"Absolutely nothing but if I did she would be safe and with us." Mozenrath calmly said even though Aladdin was right up to his face.

"What?" Aladdin yelled and backed off.

"Well… in a nutshell, she's in prison."

"How did this happen?" Aladdin scratched the back of his head. Iago came flying out and landed on the ground. He brushed himself off.

"Oh yeah, who needs ya anyways?" Iago yelled back at something. "I got somebody better than ya waiting for me at _MY_ palace." He muttered underneath his breath 'women.' He looked at everyone confused," Hey, where's Kira? Last time I saw her she was fighting a tree. Heh, knowing her she is probably looking for an axe." Iago shrugged his shoulders and flew onto Aladdin's.

"Yes, she is looking for it in prison." Mozenrath sarcastically replied.

"What?" Iago flapped his wings. "When did this happen?"

"Let's go." Aladdin yelled and everybody but Mozenrath loaded onto Carpet. Aladdin took a glance at Mozenrath but Carpet sped away with energy. Mozenrath mockingly waved them off and turn to the accursed tree. He removed the scroll from his robe and chanted an incantation from it, slowly the scroll started to glow a blue color. The crystal aura turns blue and slowly shifted away from the tree. Without disturbing the tree, Mozenrath had the crystal in his hand. He smiled and puts the crystal and the scroll within his robes. Slowly he strolled over to the prison, which was near the library. Mozenrath could hear a large amount of shouts from the walls of the creepy looking building. The entrance of the building had no guards. He entered the grey stone structure and walked toward the noises. Clanging upon armor, feet running from different places, and a person shouting 'A magic carpet' allowed him to past couple of silent halls. Another long hallway started when a figure bumped into him. Mozenrath quickly found his footing and grabbed hold of the unsteadily person. He looked down to see the brunette everybody was looking for.

"You're here!" She smiled, "Where's Aladdin?" Her green eyes looked past Mozenrath and he felt a strange feeling in his heart when she asked for Aladdin.

"He's the hero isn't he?" Mozenrath simply explained and she rolled her eyes. Her hallway remained silent while the other was chaotic. "How did you escape?" He asked her. A clucking sound came from the ground and he saw a chicken next to her leg. Is that the same chicken from Dashur?

"We better go." Kira ran past him, almost bumping into Mozenrath and stopped. She turned and smiled cheekily at him, "Which way is the exit?" Mozenrath walked past her and led the way. She remained silent the whole way to the entrance surprisingly. The only noise was the chicken feet making a slapping and scratching type of noise on the stone. We stopped at the gate. Now we just have to wait for Aladdin. Kira sat against the wall with her legs slightly bent. The farm animal scurried toward her and made a nest on her stomach. Surprise was written across her face but she smiled gently and petted the chicken. Being bored himself, Mozenrath sat down next to Kira with his gloved arm propped up by his leg.

Kira sat up abruptly, slightly disturbing the chicken, "The tree! " She murmured then, "I need to find an axe."

"I don't mind you chopping down a defenseless tree… but, I have the crystal." He produced the red gem from his robes and placed it back. Her face slightly fell and then it lightens up slightly. Mozenrath doesn't understand why he felt more relaxed when she smiles.

"Thank you, Mozenrath." She said, and his heart felt lighter. "May I ask you a question?"

"You already did," he stated with a small smirk on his face and she rolled her eyes, "Ask away."

"Did you torment or tortured the tree in any way of form?" She asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

"No" Mozenrath stated truthfully and looked down at Kira.

"Why didn't you!" She yelled and slid further down the wall. "The one time you could have been evil but you decided to be good. Choose a side, man!" She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the floor. The chicken got annoyed by her constant moving and got off of her. The chicken seemed content to walking back and forth and occasionally pecking at something on the ground.

"Well I have changed my ways to the greater good but you just convinced me otherwise." He mocked her statement. She brought her legs closer to her chest and looked down.

"Chopping it down will be a nice way to go." She murmured under her breath but Mozenrath still heard it.

"Fire causes lots of agony." He voiced his opinion, remembering the time he tried to kill Aladdin with the sun.

"Or maybe your long and dreary speeches can make it jump off a cliff." She retorted with a smile in her eyes, challenging him.

"Not if your high-pitched voice kills it first." He said and looked at the chicken pacing back and forth.

"Or your constant meaningless threats can bore it to death." She shifted her body a bit to face Mozenrath.

"Your dumb questions can shatter the tree." Mozenrath finally looked at her waiting for another comment but his ears went death. She said something but he wasn't paying attention. A crash emitted from the hall, bringing his thoughts back to earth. She looked up in shock and quickly sat up. Aladdin zoomed out on Carpet never stopping.

"Kira?" He said in puzzlement but Carpet continued to race away. The guard's armor was clanging around signaling they are running toward the carpet.

"Oh shit," Kira said under her breath and ran off, the chicken barley grasped onto her as she passed. Mozenrath looked back to see about 20 or so soldiers, he ran after Kira. He quickly caught up to her but he slowed down to her swift pace. The chicken was clutching tightly onto her shirt as he bounce up and down with every step she took. They were going down a thin street.

"Why are we always running away from something?" Kira panted and looked back. The guards were slowing down from their heavy armor, but they don't seem to worry. Mozenrath stopped and grabbed Kira around her waist to stop her from falling off the end of the walkway. The waves lapped steadily against the rock stone ledge. Mozenrath looked at Kira, fear sketch across her face, and he looked toward the quickly approaching guards. Without a word Mozenrath jumped off the ledge, pulling Kira with him. The chicken screamed and tried to fly into the air, but the small wings wouldn't support his body. Kira took a deep breath before they both plunged in the warm water. They had to wrestle with current but for Kira it was easy. She quickly swam toward the surface while Mozenrath was right behind her. They both broke the surface at the same time. The chicken shook its head back and forth and made a bawka sound.

"What were you thinking about pulling me off," a wave washed over her but she came up to the surface again," like that?" She sputtered the salt water from her mouth.

"Don't worry the next time, I won't save your life." He growled at her and headed toward the beach. After a while they finally reached the beach. Kira immediately collapsed on the surf on her stomach and Mozenrath soon followed after her. They were both breathing in deeply, too tired to talk or tease each other. Finally the chicken let go of Kira and stumbled all over the sand trying to remember how to walk on land. The chicken finally got right and removed the water from his feathers making his body poof up. Mozenrath took a glance at Kira, her eyes were closed and her back moved up and down. Her lips were slightly parted while she tried to get her bearings together. Quickly Mozenrath removed all the thoughts of him possibly being interested in her. She's just the ticket to getting back my gauntlet… and possibly more. Mozenrath smirked at the thought of all the power he can obtain from bargaining with Jafar. A shadow passed over them. Somebody jumped down in the sand.

"Kira, are you okay?" Aladdin shouted and rushed to her aid, she slowly sat up. He gently grabbed her shoulders and inspected her head for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered and leaned away from Aladdin touch but she fell back into the sand. "Just a little tired." She groaned, not even trying to get up. Her loyal companion, pushed against her shoulder trying to help her up.

"I'm fine by the way, thank you for asking." Mozenrath got up and brushed all the sand from his clothes.

"Did anybody asked for you?" Iago squawked and flew off Carpet landing on Aladdin shoulder. "Let's go sweetcheeks we're not waiting for ya." Iago motivated her up. With some help from Aladdin she got up, she stumbled a bit but Aladdin held her steady. Slowly she clambered onto Carpet, Abu helped her up. "C'mon Scruffy," Kira murmured in a daze. The chicken jumped and flaps its wings to glide in the air a bit. Aladdin jumped up and Mozenrath followed.

* * *

*****Kira POV*****

I sighed and laid down on Carpet, too tired to care about the others. My legs been lifted up and placed on somebodies lap, but I didn't care if it was Aladdin or Mozenrath. My muscles ached and the salt was already drying and making my skin feel sticky and itchy. Plus the scratches from Scruffy's stung from the salty water. From the light in my eyelids I could tell it was already getting dark, Carpet shifted so he was descending. The weight under my legs went away so I decided they must have landed, opening my eyes I saw what I predicted was true. Sleepily I stumbled off of Carpet, the others were already getting the firewood. We were in an oasis, making me wonder if oasis were common or if Carpet is really fast. Aladdin bent forward to pick another stick up and he saw Kira and smiled.

"Hey I saw a pool of water back there," He motioned with his head toward a bunch of trees and shrubs.

"Thanks," I said barely audible and got some of the hygienic items from the bag. I walked through the shrubs. A large stone 'bathtub' contained crystal clear water. I got undressed and went under, the water was warm for being in the sun for a long time. I washed my clothes and set it down out to dry on a rock which was nearby. With the speed of a sloth, I washed myself enjoying the refreshing water. I relaxed in the warm water, staring at the bright stars. My skin got wrinkly so I got out and dressed for the night. The glow of the fire reflected from the bushes and created a comforting veil.

"You just had to have everything handed to you on a silver platter!" Well looks like I'm wrong. I sighed out. Do I have to go back out? "I had to give up my right hand to have the things that I do!"

"And look where that led you." Aladdin retorted. I final gathered up my courage and pushed through the heavy bush. They were both standing up on the opposite sides of the fireplace. Stiffly, I walked to the bag and place my items in it. Suddenly, a cloud of blue smoke appeared and my phone start ringing. Genie appeared in a tracksuit, jogging in place, and I flipped my phone open.

"Did I win?" My father and Genie asked at the same time. I held my hand up in a surrender manner.

"Don't get me involve with whatever you guys are doing." I shouted at the both of them.

"You're getting involved." My father said in a serious manner, and then he sugar coated the next words. "Did the phone start ringing before Genie came or after?"

"After," I replied with a small smile, my father can joke at a time like this.

"Boo-yah!" Genie appeared on a first place platform with a bouquet of white roses and a gold medal suspended from his neck. Balloons materialized from the air and drifted down in a lazy manner with a bunch of streamers "I couldn't have done it without my coaches, they train me so well." I pressed a finger against my ear, blocking some of noises of Genie and restoring my fathers.

"Can I talk to Sabir?" I asked, listening intently for his teenager voice but I heard none.

"Sorry Kira, but we can't let you accidently use your wish." My father said in a downcast manner.

"Right… well I guess I will talk to you later." I replied sadly, wish for my father to go to his time period or wish Sabir free? I hanged up without hearing his reply. "What's the news?" I looked over to the celebrating genie.

"Couple of things actually, one we figured out the necklace has lots of magic." Genie counted out on one finger.

"Tell us something we don't know." Iago muttered.

"Well the magic came from something all powerful." Genie looked slightly creep out and scared. Another memory came at me and flooded my vision. _A lady held a genie's bottle, her face was covered by shadows. She was wearing the same necklace that I was, except the green gem was translucent. An airy tendril came from the gem to the bottle. The string disconnected from the lamp and goes into the necklace. A purple genie face appeared in the clear gem. The female genie banged against it desperately, tears streaming down her face. The gem got greener and looked more solid. The genie screamed one last time in a chocking sob, before the gem turned green._

Faintly I heard the other captured genies screams echo in my head. "The magic came from genies…" I mumbled sadly when I came back. From the corner of my eyes I saw Mozenrath smiling evilly. Great now I have to worry about him.

"That's sick!" Aladdin shouted and glanced at the necklace.

"I know, and I thought the Crystal of Ix was bad." Genie exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Yeah, she is worse than Mozenrath!" Iago agreed and flew next to Mozenrath, and motioned with his wings toward Mozenrath. "This guy is already Jafar junior-" Iago didn't get to say anything else before Mozenrath kicked him.

"Never compare me to him." Mozenrath growled at the cowering parrot.

"Okay- I won't." Iago stammered and flew toward me like a jet plane. Mozenrath remained standing glaring at the bird.

"Now, children lets behave." Genie got dress like an old chubby lady. He tried to grab Mozenrath but he ducked and avoided Genie grasped. Genie came toward him and Mozenrath dodged him again.

"Stop, we don't have time to joke around." I yelled at Genie tom-foolery actions. He stopped mid-grabbing Mozenrath.

"Did you have another vision?" Aladdin asked, I blanked at the moment. Why am I stopping them from having fun, I haven't had a vision.

"No I just want to get this thing over with." I moaned and sat down, with my head on my hands. Chicken cooed gently and lightly stroked my arm. An arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Don't worry doll, we'll get through this." Genie comforted me, and shook me closer to him.

"Yeah, we always manage to save the day." Aladdin said and stands proudly.

"Through luck no doubt," Mozenrath glanced at Aladdin. "Fortunately Kira is very lucky. She been captured by guards, she almost died once, she got stuck in a desert, she is probably going to the underworld and she is very clumsy, yes Kira is very lucky" He started his sarcastic rant. "In case you haven't notice, luck won't get you through life, hard work and sacrifice does. Kira has none of the luck you have Aladdin"

"I had enough of you!" I pushed Genie arm off of me and yelled at Mozenrath. "You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop getting jealous of Aladdin. He gets through things because he has friends. Maybe if you had a friend then you could have conquered Agrabah already." I was about to continue but multiple voices filled my head and quick flashback scenes, nothing made sense. Sometime it was in English other times it wasn't but it was hard to tell. My eyes clouded, I couldn't see anything but multi colored smoke. Everything felt hazy… and the ground felt like its moving.

* * *

******Mozenrath POV*****

Kira was ready to say something but her eyes glazed over. She's not having a vision, because she started to stumble and fall. Mozenrath reached out to help her but Genie grabbed onto her. Mozenrath nervously assumed the position he was in and hoped nobody saw his moment of weakness toward the brunette. Genie gently set her down on a blanket which was placed on the sand.

"She is having a vision" Aladdin stated out, but he was wrong. Mozenrath smirked at his incompetence. Only through luck did he beat me. The chicken clucked nervously around her. Her eyes closed, again not a sign of a vision.

"Leave her be, she definitely needs her beauty nap." Mozenrath said and strolled closer to the fire.

"Guess I'll stay until she wakes up." Genie said and left Kira side to get closer to the fire. The chicken buried itself in the sand, making a nest next to her. Mozenrath lay down on his side, his back toward the fire, pretending to sleep. After a while everybody breathing pattern leveled out. Slowly Mozenrath got up and stealthily moved to the female. The chicken opened one eye drowsily and went back to sleep. Kira breathing was more rapid than usual. Mozenrath knelt by her and checked on her pulse next to her neck and above the necklace. Her heart was beating swiftly from an unknown cause. Maybe she got infected? He thought to himself and he eyes roamed over her body seeking for any injuries. This is an interesting case, he mused to himself. He hand brushed by the necklace and he stopped. The necklace was really warm… too warm, almost scalding. His hand swept to the green gem it was more translucent than it should be. He touched it with his gloved hand and a thousand voices screamed in his mind. Some begging for freedom, others were memories from generations, and some were haunting. He removed his hand and clutched it and looked toward the female. She is probably experiencing all the memories right now, for what reason he does not know. He got to the small bag which contained basically the whole world. With little difficulty he found a pot and some herbs he was familiar with. Filling the pot with water he placed it on the fire and seeped the herbs in it. There was no smell coming from the potion, and nobody stirred while he made it. Aladdin did groaned and shifted a bit but it was the only movement. After the mixture became a lite greenish hue he removed it from the flame and went to Kira. He found a cloth, with the mixture he soaked it and place it on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open but they were still glazed over.

"Mozenrath…" She said sleepily" what are you-."

"Just drink this." He whispered to her and sat her up with his left arm, the other held the pot. She struggled a bit. She pursed her lips." It's not poison, I promise you." He got annoyed and glared at her. She drank some and went back to sleep without another comment. Mozenrath gently set her down and unknowingly to himself he brushed her hair off her face. Just like that he put the items back into the bag and went to the spot he came from. With one last glance at Kira, he went to an unusually peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well we got a look of Mozenrath devious plan, will he go through with it? Who is the lady that keeps appearing in Kira's memories? All of these questions will be revealed in later chapters.**

**For people who like to know, I'm in a military school of 150 other students. I live in a dormitory with 45 other girls. This place is very easy to escape away but all of us need this place. Most of the girls are here by choice we still complain but hey that's life. Well, I'm on Christmas break and I'm happy to be home. Although I'm already missing 'home' as I call it many times. My friends that live with me are my family. It's the only type of feeling you can get when you live in a boarding schools. The schedule may look scary but it's fun being here. With the great teachers, friends and fun stories it could keep us smiling for many years. Not everybody can say that their U.S Government teacher is also their fencing instructor for sports. Everybody can't use the excuse 'Head of school was talking too long' to arriving late to class from lunch. Not everybody can say they had a five star dining experience once a month in their school. Everybody can't say that they had shower or shoe shine parties at 10:00. Sure we have to be outside at 6:45 while other kids can sleep in later. Sure we have little time to use our computers for our own time. But honestly, I wouldn't trade it for the world. The other day (allergic to bee stings) a bee was swarming around me. One of the guys decided to be heroic and have a sword fight with the bee. Not the smartest thing but it was nice of him. Snowball wars are amazing here especially when the teachers join in who have military experience (Sergeant Kurtz is probably the best snowball war strategist I know.) I have so many stories to tell to all of you but this isn't my story it's Kira's. If you guys want to have some more stories or just listen to me rant then message me. Highly doubt anybody is going to read any of this or be interested, but I like to know that the school does build responsibility. This isn't necessary directed to you Kyle but I just want to voice my opinion in the school I go to.**


	14. I saw you two

**Sorry, it took so long! I had exams to study for plus I had a huge writers block in a certain Kira and Mozenrath scene. I tried to make Mozenrath mostly in character but it's kind of difficult in his calm and calculating manner. Well… enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, slightly wincing at the glow of the fire. The sun wasn't even up yet, but I couldn't go back to sleep. The nightmares of the captured genies haunted in my head. A shiver went down my spine, all those genies forever trapped. The genies voices echoed into my head screaming out for help, but it faded. Briefly I remembered seeing Mozenrath face but I'm not sure if it was a dream or really happening. After I saw Mozenrath face the voices stopped screaming. Glancing down at my hands I thought of what I should do with my last wish. Free Sabir or send my father back to his time period. I wasn't even supposed to remain in this time period. My second wish was to be sent back home after this adventure. I sighed, I will never get back home. I stretched and my bones popped, it wasn't even sunrise and the sky was a dark color. By the time of the moon I would guess it to be at least 5:30 in morning. I would never wake up at this time, another trait I got from here.

"Can't sleep?" A low silky voice asked me. I glanced to see Mozenrath rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I slept long enough." I answered, it was a complete lie. Another thought appeared in my head if I'm going to live here might as well know the language.

"Mozenrath, can you teach me the language everybody knows?" I asked him, knowing already he would answer with a witty remark.

"Yes, if you are willing enough to learn." Mozenrath got up and sat next to me Indian style.

"Thank you" I said in shock and smiled at the not so menacing man. We started with the basic of the alphabet and he explained to me the letters were different than the English. He wrote down the letters and I sounded them out, he had to correct me plenty of times. Sunrise came and the group rise up. The heat was already rising. It's like the sun was saying I want to bake all the humans today. Even though my skin was already dry, I was concentrating on my work. Pieces of paper scattered around me and Mozenrath. At this point we were sitting down next to each other, leaning over a paper.

"Good morning!" Genie shouted in hyped up manner and floated next to me. "And how is lovely lady today?"

I looked up from my paper and smiled at Genie "The lovely lady is fine." His blue face grinned, another vision entered my eyes.

_A red crystal was half way covered by sand in watery depths. Long blue reed like plants was next to it, and the bottom of the plant was a red color._

This vision stopped, that was it? I thought to myself in anger. Well, it's close to water.

"You okay, girly?" Genie asked in a worried expression. I nodded and grabbed the stencil/chalk thing Mozenrath was writing on and the parchment. With quick precision I drew the plant and showed it to Genie.

"Do you know where this plant is?" He grabbed the paper from my hands and a pair of glasses appeared on his eyes. He adjusted the oversized eyeglasses.

"Hmm looks like the Twilight Papyrus or Nightshade." Genie muttered underneath his breath. Mozenrath rolled his eyes.

"They are completely different, Nightshade is deeper in color." He grabbed the paper from Genie's hand.

"Of course he would know what poison looks like." Genie whispered to me. The others gathered around waiting to hear the results, which didn't take long at all. Mozenrath tsked and looked over to genie.

"It's the Twilight Papyrus, potion making will come very naturally to you." Mozenrath mocked Genie and handed the parchment back to me. And I thought he was becoming nice, I was wrong.

"So we have to look for a plant in a desert." I confirmed. "Well that would be easy." I sarcastically said.

"Actually it would be, there are only two places where the Twilight Papyrus plant grows." Genie stated and went into thought "One is near the end of the Nile River, a peaceful and beautiful spot really. Nice and quiet with lots of fruit trees. The other is in the deathly Marshes of Mesopotamia, filled with bugs and crocodiles, let's not forget the…" he continue to draw on. He didn't notice the terror which crossed Abu's, Iago, chicken or my own. "And the pure smell of the place reeks!" He concluded and put a clothes pin on his nose. "The smell can kill a monkey!" Abu fainted on the ground and Carpet was shaking in fear.

"Well, looks like we are going to the Nile." Iago recovered and headed south-east, but Scruffy grabbed his tail preventing any movement. The Nile… the Nile sounds good I concluded.

"The Twilight Papyrus grows more abundant at the marshes." Mozenrath said.

"It must be at the Nile." I said my voice a bit shaky.

"You are the ruler of this voyage so," Mozenrath mockingly bowed with a flourish, "you must know everything about the Seven Deserts." He got back up with a sneer. Aladdin and the others were looking back and forth between us.

"I'm sure it's at the Nile," I defended my suggestion and crossed my arms.

"I agree with the girl for once." Iago said and raised his hand. "All in favor say I." Couple of 'I' sounded of from Scruffy, Abu who just raised his hand, and myself.

"Fine, but you are leading us at a dead end." He glowered at me and walked past me, brushing my shoulder. I glared at his retreating back. We quickly packed up. I smiled to myself, we are half way done. A sudden thought appeared in my head. "Genie, what was the other thing about the sorceress?"

"What?" The blue man looked up confused. "Oh yeah, we didn't figure anything about the sorceress only on the necklace." A book named" The Genie Bottle" appeared in his hands and he flipped a couple of pages. "Let's see here… Kira appearing… going to temple….getting kidnapped…first crystal… haHA sorceress. The user of the necklace was banished to the Underworld for trying to enslave all living creatures. The only way if she got out was if she can swap the soul of another person and to be in contact with the necklace. Well, I better go and help the others! See ya guys real soon!" Genie yelled and disappeared. At least it solved my speculations about the witch. All of us loaded up on Carpet soon afterwards. We actually talked in this trip! Accidently the paper of my awful Arabic showed and Aladdin asked me about it. He decided to help me out with the language. Aladdin knows both of the language because he wanted to know what the travelers were saying when they came to Agrabah. Unfortunately, Aladdin didn't know how to read or write in English. Mozenrath got involved with the conversation and he took over with the teaching. It was almost evening when we finally spotted the Nile.

"Look there is the river!" Iago yelled and pointed toward the horizon. The river was resting at the edge of our vision, taunting us with the blue line. Carpet sped up a bit, enthusiastic about finishing the journey. This was our longest journey so far. Palm trees and papyrus plants loomed near the bank, casting a nice shade from high sun. My legs felt like jello when I got off of Carpet. I stumbled over to the river bank, kneeled over and washed my burning skin. The water was cool.

"Guess we better start searching." Aladdin said, moving his head back and forth. The river bed was really wide and long so we need to split in more than two groups. I got up slowly and faced toward the group. "Abu and Iago are going to search on this side to the right, Mozenrath you will…" Aladdin trailed off in thought, he bit his lip nervously. "Kira, you, Scruffy and Mozenrath will go on this side and to the left. Me and Carpet are going to search on the other side of the river." I glance over to Aladdin, why did he change his mind about Mozenrath going by himself? Oh well, I'll talk to him later.

"K, see you later." I lazily waved good bye as I walked along the river, my feet were only ankle deep in the water. Scruffy followed me happily on the shallower end of the river. We became separated very fast, leaving only Mozenrath to walk by my side. Unlike me he was walking along the dry land near the refreshing water. We wandered for a while, neither of us finding a crystal. Mozenrath remained quiet, leaving the sound of nature to fill the space. Birds were chirping, the water gurgling and my feet swishing in the water were the only noise. My anxiety rose up every step we took and the silence only aggravated me more.

"Don't you think looking for the crystal will be easier in the water?" I glanced at the imposing sorcerer.

"Unlike you I can see a red crystal from here." He replied nonchalantly. It was the wrong approach.

"I just thought since it's a hot day you would like to be in the water." Scruffy hopped forward using his wings to glide a bit in the air before he went forward again. He was a couple paces ahead of us, enjoying the water.

"What gives you the idea?" He took a quick glance over my way.

"Well it's hotter than normal and you are wearing dark colors. I just thought it was uncomfortable for you."

"I rather not ruin my clothes with water."

"Then why won't you just take some of the layers off?" I asked and slightly cocked my head to the side.

"Oh I see now, you just want to see me shirtless." He replied coolly and stopped where he was. If I was in anime I would have fell on my face, but I wasn't. Instead I stopped where I was. My face was warm and it wasn't from the heat.

"Don't be so conceited, your nothing but skin and" Mayday, don't say bones, abort, abort!"twigs." It was an awful save. Quickly I turned around to see if I angered him, don't want an evil sorcerer after me. Unfortunately I slip and grabbed onto Mozenrath. He grabbed onto my upper arms, trying to keep our balance. I got hold of my composure and relaxed. Then I realized I was still holding onto Mozenrath, with his arms on me. Instead of backing away I stayed rooted to the ground. Surprisingly Mozenrath didn't move away. Mozenrath, however, moved his hand from my arms to my waist. Finally gathering enough courage I looked up. I blushed even more how close our faces were. Our lips were mere inches apart. The sorcerer eyes showed he was conflicting himself, from what I did not know. We were motionless. Then he leaned down and placed his cool lips against mine. Not sure if it was the hormones but I responded back with vigor**.** He tangled his gloved hand in my hair and I encircled my arms around his neck, bringing us even closer. Bawka sliced through our world, making the both of us stop. His lips hovered above mine, breathing softly. His arms lingered on my waist as he slowly removed them. Chicken was jumping up and down pointing behind me. A small dot was coming closer and closer… Aladdin. Quickly I backed away from Mozenrath and fell on my behind in the now cold water. A familiar whoosh sounded next to me and Aladdin dropped in the water with a splash.

"Kira why are you on the ground?" A concerned Aladdin asked me." Mozenrath what did you do to her?" He yelled at him and got in front of me.

"Are you going to blame me every time she trips? We both know I could much worse." Mozenrath said as if the kiss never happened. Did the kiss mean something to him or was he just trying to get something from it? Carpet helped me up with his tassels and brushed me off gently.

"Aladdin you know me, a klutz and all." I chuckled nervously, he didn't see what happened. He nodded but then he looked toward Mozenrath and glared. "I think we should make camp!" I clapped my hands in hope of a distraction before a fight occurred. "The sun is already setting and I rather not get sick." They didn't say anything but went their separate ways. Abu and Iago appeared from their journey. Abu scampered toward Aladdin and Iago flew on my shoulder.

"I know what happened." Iago stated and crossed his wings.

"What are you talking about?" I asked the parrot.

"You and Mozenrath kissed, I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Well your eyes must be broken because I would never kiss him." I said snootily and held my face void of any emotion.

"I know what I saw." Iago flew up to my face." I won't tell Aladdin for a price." He smirked and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Of course what do you want?" I asked the bird.

"Not sure…yet, " Iago face showed concerned, "but ya gotta be careful around him. Who knows, he might be trying to gain your trust so he can use ya in some way." He then flew toward where Aladdin was making the small fire. Carpet and Abu brought a load of firewood to keep the fire from going out in the cold night. I shivered when a small gust of wind blew against my wet clothes.

"You should try getting into a different outfit before you get sick." Aladdin glanced over to me and advises me before he went back to work. Mozenrath looked cold as well he folded his arms across his chest and brought his legs closer to his body. I grabbed my pajamas and tossed a blanket at Mozenrath trying my best not to seem like I care about him. If he is trying to use me than I must not let him see me getting too attached or it will fall in disaster. I changed in a bush and by the time I came out, a fire was already roaring and keeping the cold away. Aladdin was looking uncomfortable in the fire. Carpet was doodling on the sand with a stick. Abu was on his back looking at the stars and Iago leaned against a rock. Mozenrath wrapped himself in the blanket staring into the fire. I put my clothes on a nearby rock to dry and got a blanket from the bag. I walked toward the sleeping chicken. Without a word to anyone I laid down with my back to the fire, facing the river. I fell asleep thinking about the kiss. Was he just trying to gain my trust to use me or does he want a relationship?

Again, I was the first one awake for some reason. First I dressed in the clothes last night. Then I decided to put all the useless stuff back in the bag while I wait for the others to wake up. Scruffy was the first one to wake up as the sun was rising. I kept cleaning the camp with him following me around. The others rose up in no particular order. Iago was the last one to wake up.

"I spotted a lot of Twilight Papyrus on my side of the river. I couldn't search for the crystal because it was already dark." Aladdin said as we cleaned up our quick meal of bread, dried beef and cheese. I just nodded and smiled gently at Aladdin. We loaded up on Carpet, my mood was increasing as we zoomed along the river. The sun was out but not as hot as yesterday and the birds were singing. The atmosphere was just cheerful and relaxing.

We got to Aladdin side of the river. The tall reed like plants was bursting from the water. They were in multiple colors. A bright red from the stem and a deep blue at the top, the plants were everywhere. We separated and wander not very far from each other. Aladdin and I ended up in the deeper water where the plants grew. The water was a clear bluish color, so it was easy to see the ground. However, the search became more desperate. Every minute of searching just proves Mozenrath was correct. It wasn't long before he noticed.

"Looks like the crystal isn't here! If only somebody listened to me then we wouldn't have wasted a day out here" Mozenrath called out from the dry sand. I glanced over my shoulder to see him smirking at me. Maybe he was right. Even Aladdin was heading back to the sorcerer. I lowered my eyes to the slow moving river. With heavy footsteps I shuffled to the gang. However, a glimmer of red caught my peripheral vision in the dense brush of reeds. I waded over to stalk of Twilight Papyrus, a smooth red color was glittering in the noon sun!

"I found it!" I yelled over to the gang. Everybody, except a certain sorcerer, ran over to me. Mozenrath cocky faced instantly fell in defeat. I smirked inwardly guess who is right now? I dug the crystal from the mud when I notice it was slightly different than the others. The crystal was bulkier in width and more round than the sharp edged crystal.

"It's a ruby" I murmured sadly, Abu and Iago instantly brightened at my statement. "Just a stupid ruby!" I said in frustration and threw the large stone away into a brush of plants. Iago and Abu jaw dropped to the ground in shock. They recovered quickly.

Iago got on his knees and yelled to the sky "WHY!" Abu quickly ran over to the water's edge and peered over, but the ruby was already gone.

"Looks like I was right all along." Mozenrath said in a singing manner. I stomped toward the group. Mozenrath was smiling in my predicament. "Looks like it's to the marshes." He yelled in a spontaneous voice. I restrained myself from slapping the arrogant man. Aladdin glanced over to the over confident man and looked in my direction.

"Hey it's okay Kira anybody else would have made that mistake." He comforted me, I nodded without a word. We all loaded up on Carpet and headed toward the Marshes of Mesopotamia.

The trip was silent this time around. Except the occasional comment from Mozenrath saying that he was right the whole time and we should of went with _his_ idea first. Every time he opens his mouth it was another brutal hit to my already bruised ego. The jerk, he leaves me seething with anger. Even Iago and Abu noticed my dilemma and backed a safe distance from me. However that man continues to mock me. A green tint blur appeared from the horizon… already I was getting a sense of forbidding. The skies darken around the area to a dim grey color.

"Well, there are the marshes." Aladdin gulped when he noticed it. The air was getting heavier and stickier as we drew near the death trap. Finally we entered the marsh. Immediately, the sky darkened as a low, never disappearing, cloud hung among us. Hundreds of flies and mosquitoes floated in the air and Carpet had to slow down to prevent running into any of them. It wasn't a bother because we were all tired and we needed a… well we need a place to crash. Unfortunately it was difficult in finding an area. Large and small pools of water scattered all around the area, making land difficult to find. The ground that we did find was soggy looking and unstable to hold our weight. Surprisingly noise echoed from all directions but not the cheerful type like in the Nile. Weird thing called out to us 'neerbriik' and 'thrulk' were the ones that stood out. Couple of familiar cricket chirping was the only comfort we had.

Carpet swooped down quickly. A large area looked stable and dried enough for us to sleep in. We slowly got off of Carpet, not wanting to leave the safety of the rug. Mozenrath even hesitate in descending and grimaced as he touched the ground. I understand the feeling as well. Even though the land looked suitable to sleep on it was... bendy. Yeah, bendy is the only word I can come up with. It was squished down slightly but it wasn't wet.

"Let's hope that Genie packed some dry logs" I muttered underneath my breath. Abu dragged the bag off of Carpet and begin searching through it. He tossed couple of things and tried to go deeper inside the bag. Only when his feet were gripping onto the rim of the bag did he find a stack of logs. He brought them up and pronounced it proudly. I grabbed it from his hands and turned to the group that was peering out into the marsh.

"Guys we got dry wood!" I yelled and held the logs up.

"Nice…" Aladdin said and grabbed them out of my arms. He placed it on the ground and started making a tent out of them. It wasn't long before the logs were lite and roaring in flames. All of us huddled together by the fire. The marshes didn't seem that threating anymore around the glow of the flame. However, the mosquitos were attracted to the light. Truthfully, I think they were gossiping among themselves about human blood. I slapped the back of my neck for the eighth time and shook the dead bug from my hand. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I kept my eyes directed on the burning logs, not wanting to see the sorcerer that was across from me.

"We should have come in the morning." I muttered against my knee.

"Why?" Aladdin heard my comment and looked toward me.

"So we can have some light." I buried my head in my knees.

"If only we went with my plan…" Mozenrath sighed out dramatically," then we wouldn't be sleeping in the marsh."

"At least Kira only made one mistake and not the hundreds of mistakes that you made Mozenrath." Aladdin smugly retorted back.

"Yeah how many times have you failed at taking over Agrabah?" Iago taunted. Without a word I got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Aladdin asked and situated himself to face me.

"I need a moment." I said in a cold voice and walked to the dark marsh. Slightly dry dirt made a small and twisted trail leading away from the camp. I made sure to keep my eyes on the ground to avoid falling into a puddle. It was slightly cold but it wasn't something that I can handle. I crossed my arms. The crickets echoed and another unfamiliar sound echoed into the night. It actually wasn't so bad.

"Genie probably exaggerated." I mumbled to myself. Something splashed next to me. I was startled and fell backwards. Another splash and a creature landed at my feet. It was literally a cricket the sized of my head. It large bug like eyes stared at me in puzzlement. Without warning it jumped on my face. Rapidly I swatted the bug off and I ran away from it. After a minute or two I realize the bug wasn't following me anymore. I began jogging slowly. Then my jog began a slow stumble as I took in my surroundings. Tall and graceful blue reed like plants rose to my waist. The area around here was drier and open. The small amount of puddles didn't hold murky brown water. The water was clear and the moon reflected from the surface. This was probably the only spot that didn't seem frightening or disgusting. I walked over to one of the plants and held it between my fingers.

"Twilight Papyrus," I mumbled underneath my breath and smiled. "Looks like Mozenrath was right."

"I usually am." I quick jumped and turned around startled. Mozenrath was there with his hands on his hips.

"Were you following me?" I retorted defensively.

Mozenrath smirked and walked over to me. "No, Aladdin and I stormed away from camp and I ended up here."

"What do you want?" I backed away from him a bit but he stopped arm distance away from me.

"I want only a few things at this current time."

"Agrabah is at the top of the list, right?" I asked with an impish grin on my face.

"Not currently." He didn't even hesitate on his answer.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Is he trying to lead me in a trap?

He smirked evilly at me. "Yes, Agrabah and Aladdin can wait but my gauntlet can't." At that moment I felt like a small creature about to be captured. Then I realized Mozenrath was an _evil _sorcerer. A sorcerer that likes to make people suffer, especially the people of Agrabah.

"I think you should back off." I replied in an even voice.

"What's with the change?"

"Never mind," I growled to him, and quick uncertainty flash in his eyes. "You know what forget it." I walked away from him into the tall reeds. Rapid movement came behind me and a gloved hand grabbed my arm. He gently pulled me to him. I kept my eyes downcast the whole time.

"What did I say that made you so upset?" He brushed my hair gently from my face. Is he showing feelings?

"Why don't you think about it? You're smart." I replied with venom in my voice. I brushed him away from me. Not thinking about anything else I stormed off. Me being me I tripped in a small hole and notice something amazing. Right next to a stalk of Twilight Papyrus was a red crystal! It was in the shallow part of a large and deep puddle. Ignoring everything that Mozenrath have said, I ran toward it. The water came to my waist by the time I reached the crystal. Without a thought I went underneath the water and grabbed the crystal. I surface and held the crystal above my head.

"I got it!" I yelled and showed the crystal to Mozenrath.

"Got what?" He yelled back and walked slowly to me. Abruptly I was pulled back into the water. Something held my left ankle in a vice grip. Letting go of the crystal I dug my nails into the mud and pushed myself to the surface. "Mozenrath, help," I managed to scream before I was dragged down again. Luckily I got a deep breath of air before I plunged downward. The cold black water closed over my head. I opened my eyes and squinted through. There was a large cage of… seaweed? A strand of seaweed had a hold of my ankle and was dragging me toward the cage. Another vine wrapped around my knees pinning them together. Then multiple of them latched onto my legs puling tighter than it already was. Another latched around my waist tightly. I almost gasped at the crushing pain it inflicted. The 'caged' opened up by unfurling all of the seaweeds. The thing brought me close. My lungs were already burning and my head felt light from the lack of oxygen. Black spots clouded over my vision, the thing is bringing me closer. Something hit the creature… a blue blast? The vines loosen its hold around me and somebody managed to untangle me. Pale skin was the only thing I could see… Mozenrath. He cupped my cheek with one hand and pressed his lips against mine. Oxygen flowed into my lungs, my head didn't felt as light. A warm tingling feeling spread across my body. He wrapped the other hand around my waist and started pulling me up to the surface. The creature was burnt and lay dead on the bottom of the lake. We broke through the surface and I started to hack as Mozenrath was breathing heavily. He pulled me to the bank with small difficulty. He deposited me on the ground and put a wet scroll within his robes.

"I thought…you couldn't use magic?" I managed to say even though my lungs burned intensely.

"I can't, not without my gauntlet." He quickly said and looked forward searching through the water for something.

"Then what was the blue blast?" I stifled and turned to my side in a fetal position because of the pain.

"Blue blast…. You were probably seeing things from the lack of oxygen." He said in a confused manner. I wanted to question him more but breathing was a labor on its own. The water was cold to my skin making me shiver. Mozenrath picked something red from the ground and placed it in his pocket. He came over to me and picked me up bridal style. I wanted to complain but I was in no position to. Instead I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed in contentment against his warm body. With smooth strides he walked toward the direction of the camp. Having no need of being awake I fell in a light slumber. It felt like seconds for me before I heard Aladdin.

"Mozenrath what did you do to her?" Somebody shuffled over to me and a set of stronger arms grabbed me. Aladdin gently pulled me out of Mozenrath arms and into his own. He wasn't as comfortable as Mozenrath. Maybe it was because of my taller frame, either way it didn't felt right.

"Must we go through this every time Aladdin? I mean really… the greeting is getting old." Aladdin placed me down on a soft surface.

"Maybe if you stop bugging her then I will."

"Oh where is the fun in that?" Already bored of the useless fighting, I faced away from them in the fetal position. Something clucked next to my ear and Scruffy pulled the blanket to my chin. Abu cooed softly and placed his paw against my forehead. I opened my eyes to see his worried expression. He walked toward the fire and lifts a kettle as big as him. Scruffy tucks the blanket around me, not letting the cold air get to me. I closed my eyes and try to tune out the argument Aladdin and Mozenrath are still having. Abu tugged on my blanket, I lifted my eyelids. He held out a small cup of hot tea.

"Thank you." I muttered hoarsely, my throat felt as if somebody made me swallow steel wool. He chattered quietly and tipped his hat in a 'you are welcome' gesture. I smiled weakly and took a sip from the bitter tea. The liquid scalded my throat but it gave me a warm sensation throughout my body. I sighed out dreary and went back to my sleep.

"Will you guys be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here!" Iago yelled out at last and the camp fell silent. A calloused hand brushed my hair off my sweaty forehead.

"I won't let Mozenrath go anywhere with you alone again." Aladdin whispered to himself quietly. He left my side without another word. Maybe I want to be with Mozenrath.

**Two major writer blocks sprung up on me on both scenes of Mozenrath showing compassion. Who knows what the sorcerer is thinking now? Is he actually starting to care for Kira or is he just trying to use her? Hope I didn't make Mozenrath too much out of character. I posted this story on deviantart as well so if you find it on there, don't freak out. My username is Yermakova. That's about it… review… yup that's all!**


	15. The Pyramid

**Sorry guys but this will be a very short chapter. I was only going to put an author note but I decided against it. DON'T EXPECT ANOTHER UPDATE TILL ****MAY****, because I am extremely busy. Need to finish my online classes and work on my other papers and projects. College has been decided so I can remove that fret. Plus I actually have a major writer block. I can't figure out how the story will end. Anyway we are approaching the end of this tale. THERE WILL BE A ****SEQUEL****!**

A mosquito bites my skin. I brushed it off and rolled to my side. By doing so I knocked something off of me. I opened my eyes dreadfully; Scruffy was on his legs sleepily but still glaring at me.

"Sorry." I managed to croak out, my voice gave out on me. Well I can tell this is going to be a crappy day. He rolled his eyes and walked away from me to sleep closer to the glowing embers. I wanted more sleep but the pain in my chest prevented me from doing so. I flopped onto my back and groan in pain by the movement. After a few minutes it became a pulsing ache. The only time it hurts is when I breath, which I kind of need.

"This sucks!" I squeaked out even though it was supposed to be a yell.

"I never thought it was possible that your voice could be even more annoying. Well I guess I can't be right all the time." A voice, I already knew by heart quietly groaned to me. I turn my head to the side and saw Mozenrath was sitting upright across the fire pit.

"You are the most." My voice cracked and I started coughing.

"Handsome… Intelligent man I ever met… well thank you." He gave a small bow and smirked.

"Stop twisting my words." I yelled barely above a whisper.

"Oh but you were thinking it." A yucky smoker's cough erupted from my lungs. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You are the most annoying man that I ever met." I grabbed my throat in hope that it would soothe it.

"Now, now we don't want you to lose your precious voice." He mocked at me. I already used up all my voice so I just glared at him. "Ho ho, if looks could kill." He clutched his chest in pain. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the clouds. It wasn't long before Aladdin woke up.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked with a small smile.

"Just a bit." I croaked and coughed up another lung. His smile disappeared from his face and went to a worried expression.

"You're sick." He stated and got up. I was about to retort with a sarcastic comment but Mozenrath beat me to it.

"And you just figured that out?" Mozenrath got up and crossed his arms across his chest.

_A red gleam emitted from a wrapped fisted hand. Blue and gold came dimly in my vision in the dark. Again, I felt like I was pushed back. Two pyramids stood next to each other, one was still in construction._

I fazed back into my body. Mozenrath and Aladdin were fighting again.

"Guys…" I croaked out weakly. They either heard me but continue to argue or I'm too quiet. Fine, I see how it is… now who else is loud mouth in the group.

"Iago…" I whispered to the sleeping bird. He was grimacing at the noise but he chose to ignore me and the fighting. "Iago" I cried to the bird, still nothing from him. I tossed the teacup that I used previous to the night before at him.

"OW, What was that for!" He got up briskly and rubbed his head.

"Come here, I need to tell you something."

"What's with the voice?" He hopped over to me.

"Sick… tell those two to stop fighting I got another vision."

"HEY YOU BOZOS, WE GOT ANOTHER CRYSTAL TO GO LOOK FOR!" Immediately Aladdin and Mozenrath stopped fighting and looked toward the bird. I motioned for the red parrot to come closer to me. "Tell them we are going to the pyramids of Giza."

"We are going to Giza!" Iago yelled in energetic way. Instead of Aladdin becoming energetic he glanced at me with concern laced with determination.

"We're not going to look for any crystals until Kira gets better." Aladdin stated.

"Kira is fine, it's best if we keep on moving." Mozenrath retorted and sidestepped next to me.

"What! She can barely even move!" Aladdin yelled and motioned over to my side.

"Okay, I guess we can stay here." Mozenrath agreed and looked solemnly." I don't mind being a slave to a psychotic sorceress for the rest of my life to ease the pain of one poor girl." Aladdin smile faded from his face and Mozenrath smirk came back on his. "I didn't think so."

"Aladdin, I'm fine I just won't be doing anything tough." I whispered hoarsely. Aladdin looked between Mozenrath and I. With a defeated sigh he agreed with Mozenrath plan. I began getting up so I can help pack but Aladdin gently pushed me down on my laying position.

"You should save your strength." He coaxed to me and picked up the camp. It didn't take long for the came to be paced, especially with our excitement to get out of this place. Within a few minutes, Aladdin was picking me up and gently set me on Carpet. We were on our way again. Silence was among the air, so I fell asleep.

* * *

Far away

Xerxes was curled up into a ball, keeping the cold away. He was listening to the two people in the dark temple. A dark figure leaned over a wide bowl of water. The bowl of water wasn't ordinary, it was pure black.

"Jafar I need to get out of this place now." A voice shouted from the bowl, the water rippled in small waves.

"Don't worry the street rat and the girl are looking for it right now." Jafar leaned over and swept the water. The corner showed Aladdin and the others on Carpet with a curled up Kira. She was grimacing in pain and the image fade.

"What about the other crystals?" The voice asked. Jafar rolled his eyes in an irate manner.

"Your pets are looking for them."

"You haven't even found one?" The bowl shook in anger and the water splashed out. The water turned clear when it hit the floor.

"Maybe if you gave me a gift as the girl with the necklace..." Jafar sneered and brushed off the water that landed on his face.

"Oh, please. She has my necklace, I can't control any powers except in the Underworld. Besides she needs to think she has a chance to have her body."

"You mean you will still occupy her body?" Jafar questioned and leaned over the shallow bowl. A dark figure could be made out if you look closely.

"Of course, I only said that so we can get the crystals faster." If she had a body she would have rolled her eyes.

"You are a true genius." Jafar smirked and laughed lightly. She snickered quietly to herself for the vain attempt of the girl to keep her body. Xerxes was listening the entire time and curled even tighter inside the cage.

* * *

Carpet slowed down and flew around the pyramid. The sky was already turning a bright pink, by the time we landed. I stumbled down and Aladdin grabbed hold of me. I leaned against him as we walked over to the two standing pyramids.

"Looks like the workers already left." Aladdin stated at the tools that were scattered around the pyramid being built. "Which pyramid was it?" He asked me. I looked over to the two built pyramids. The pyramids of Giza, well at least the first two. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What color was the sarcophagus?" Mozenrath asked.

"I didn't see the sarcophagus." I whispered. "But I think it may be blue and gold."

"Are you sure?" His black eyes stared me down. I nodded. "Then we are going to the far pyramid." I groaned in annoyance. Before I could take a step, Carpet swooped underneath me. I landed on the rug and he slowly glided alongside with the others.

"Well, looks like the pyramid is sealed." Iago stated at the blocked entrance. "Too bad we were so close."

"Do you expect the pyramid to be open?" Mozenrath looked over the door.

"The switch has to be here somewhere." Aladdin thought out loud and placed his hands on the wall. He started patting the wall for something. Mozenrath joined Aladdin but on the opposite side of the wall. Mozenrath ran his fingers through the cracks of the wall. They slowly made their way to the middle of the wall.

"Why don't you want to go in?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"It's a dead guy's home." Iago shuddered.

"Yeah, but think about all the pharaohs treasure…" Iago's eyes brighten up.

"Found it." Mozenrath said just as Aladdin pushed down on the same slab. The door slid in and opened slowly, making a loud cracking noise. The air was sucked in, making a loud whistling sound. Then it blew out sending dust in my eyes and an acidic smell. I began hacking again.

"I don't think Kira should go in." Aladdin coughed out and motioned over to me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the villagers wouldn't be concerned about the noise." Mozenrath ridiculed and walked into the pyramid. With a groan I slid off of Carpet and stumbled inside the tomb. Aladdin grabbed one of the torches along the wall. I ignored him and continue on in the pitch black hallway. I didn't realize how dark it was until my foot fell into an empty space. I gasped softly and already decided my fate that I was going to fall head first into an abyss. However, somebody wrapped their arms around my waist and stopped me from falling. I recovered my footing and the person released me. Their arms warmth lingered around me, soothing my strained nerves. The person moved from behind me to stand at my side. Something small scratched against the surface.

"Can't see anything in this place" Iago complained and continue walking. "How are we supposed to know when we are going to fall off a- LEDGE!" Iago screamed and his small body started bouncing up and down. Finally the noise stopped and a source of light lite up the room. Mountains of gold glittered at the bottom of the area we were in. Multiple objects such as coins, jewelry, headdresses, and mummified…ew… cats. Iago laid at the bottom of the stairs that we were on top of. Quickly he recovered from his stumper to see where he was. I saw nothing more of him than a few feathers when he made a mad dash for a pile. Aladdin came next to me holding torches. He handed one to the person on the other side. Mozenrath took it gladly and walked down the stone steps. Abu quickly ran to another gold mountain. I followed the light Mozenrath was casting. Suddenly we stopped.

"We should rest here tonight." Mozenrath spun around his heel and looked toward Aladdin. He nodded without a moment hesitation. I grabbed the bag from Aladdin shoulder and placed on the ground, looking for a blanket and a pillow. I found them and became a cocoon on the concrete floor. There was no need for a fire for it was already warm and we have light to see what creatures lurked in the dark. A light breeze echoed from the far distance door. Iago was trying on different accessories while Abu was swimming in gold. Rolling my eyes, I turned on my side to sleep another night.


	16. On Swift Wings

**Nothing has changed since the last time I updated. I just want people to know I am accepting Beta Requests?(not sure how this works out)**

* * *

**This is going to be a trilogy. The trilogy is going to end at the end of The King of Thieves. Some of you may know that the creators wanted Aladdin and Mozenrath being brothers and revealing it in the third movie. I'm going to go ahead and honor the original plan of the creators. If any of you disagree please private message me and explain why. Thought I would update earlier. Later after I finish this story, I'm going to rewrite the first couple of chapters. Adding couple of details, making the story smoother,ect. Please message and review, I'm getting really worried about how this is turning out. Did my old reviewers gave up on this story?**

"Do ya think they would notice?" Iago whispered. Drowsily, I opened my eyes, wincing at the still burning torch. The first thing I noticed was that gold mountains disappeared! Not a single piece of gold lay on the floor. Then I spot the two little thieves near the sack. Abu was trying to shut the bag close but the gold overfilled the bag. Iago was helping the brown monkey to close it, but the bag couldn't stretch anymore. No way was I going to carry all the stuff in the bag.

"If you rip the bag, you're dead." I stated calmly. Abu quickly turned around with an innocent expression on his face. While Iago was flattened by the gold as it exploded into a small pile, burying the brown material. "And yes we would notice." I looked where Iago was buried in gold. A muffled protest came from the gold sea. "Put _all _the gold back." Iago popped out with two red rubies covering his eyes and his mouth overfilled with coins and a small diamond. He spat the stuff out and shook out the gem from his eye "WHAT!" He cried out it in dismay. Aladdin and Mozenrath slowly woke up from the noise. I leaned over Iago small form. "Take only a few gems and artifacts." I whispered to the bird. I snuck a few gold coins into my own pocket, noticed only by the two animal thieves. I winked and got back up.

"We have to put all this stuff back." Aladdin came up from behind me. He grabbed the bag and start shaking all the contents back onto the floor. Iago was trailing behind him, making note of the objects worth taking. Mozenrath and I started arranging our camp, making it easier to put the items back into the sack. We remained silent, and a heavy air tension hung over us. The kiss, what did it mean to him? Aladdin handed brown material over to me. Silently, I place the items inside of it. Mozenrath walked over to the two torches. He handed one to Aladdin and kept the other to himself.

The area had three passages from the treasure room. All of them looked the same with the rectangle stone doorway. Each of them had runes etched above them, they were different. There was only one phrase I could decipher.

"Swift wings," I murmured to myself.

"Death shall come on swift wings to whoever whom enter the royal chamber." Aladdin nervously read aloud to me. That is a pleasant thought, I grimaced. Are curses real?

"Well it was nice knowing you guys, I'll wait here." Iago waved bye to us. Scruffy glanced at the bird, his eyebrows were furrowed together.

"You're going to stay here by yourself?" Aladdin asked with one brow raised up. Iago looked around the now well light room, surrounded by gold. Not the best argument for Aladdin. Iago continued waving bye, with his eyes closed and his beak turned up. Scruffy swatted at Iago and hit him in the beak. The chicken walked of and the parrot laid on the ground. Ignoring them for now I glanced at my companions. Mozenrath entered the right passage and I trailed right behind him.

"Why are we going this way?" I motioned over to the more convenient middle entrance. Mozenrath glance at me, and for some reason I felt conscious of how I look. I probably look like a mess, covered with dust from the night, slime from the night before and my clothes in different stages of rips. Yet somehow, Mozenrath looked pristine.

"The middle passage is always covered with traps or leads to a labyrinth." He turned back to the front, casting light ahead. When I was sure he wasn't paying attention to me, I start brushing the dirt from my pants. Then I ran my fingers through my hair, encountering greasy hair. Noticing the bottom of my pants were ripped I tore it off. I grabbed the make shift ribbon and put my hair in a bun. Somebody touched my shoulder, I jumped in panic mode. Aladdin was looking gently at me.

"Kira what are you doing?" He asked and brought the torch closer to my face.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I just felt gross." He looked unconvinced but he didn't questioned me any further. Mozenrath torch was twinkling further down the hallway. Aladdin and I slowly jogged to the light. We made it to Mozenrath when the hallway begins shaking. Abu gripped tightly onto Aladdin shoulder. Carpet stopped walking and begins floating next to Aladdin, if the floor collapsed. Which I think would soon happen. The entire floor was moving underneath my feet, making me feel woozy. I grabbed onto Aladdin to steady myself and he held me on my shoulders. Mozenrath meanwhile grabbed onto my upper arm to keep him upright. I felt as if I was about to fall so I grabbed Mozenrath cloak. The noise and the shaking stopped altogether. We remained still for a few seconds. Couple of small rocks fell from the ceiling. The crumbs clattered on the floor. Abu was the first to relax and let go of his death grip on Aladdin. We allowed a shaky laughter escape from us.

Slowly I released my hold of Mozenrath and Aladdin slid his hand from my shoulders. Then metal sliding against stone rang in my ears. Abu screeched loudly. Before I could check on the monkey, Carpet zoomed by my vision and encase Aladdin. Mozenrath didn't let me process what was going on before I was shoved against the wall. The grating of stone against steel rang around us. However I couldn't see anything because Mozenrath fricking chest was fricking blocking my view! Frick! And he didn't let up. Steel slid against stone. A hissed of pain came from him and he pushed against me even harder. I could barely breathe now. Squished against a person and a wall wasn't how I wanted to die. Silence enveloped us.

"Abu!" Aladdin cried out in panic. For some reason Mozenrath didn't back up from me, he slide to the right. But I understand why. A steel blade, which was streaked with blood, was right behind him. Multiple blades hanged at the ceiling and all of them were as thick as me. Scruffy somehow ended up between two of them. That lucky chicken, if only I was as lucky as him. Abu, I suddenly thought. Weaving between the spikes I arrived where Abu was, and breathed nervously. Aladdin knelt next to Abu. He was smiling and his eyes were watery. Abu was fine. The poor monkey was lying flat on the ground, a spike an inch away from his stomach. His arms were sprawled away from his body, and his eyes were round in fright. Carpet was dancing in joy,. He twisted one way and I saw a burned mark on his center area.

"Carpet what happened?" I asked and motioned to his center area. He looked down and glanced at the stifled out torch. It was discarded on the ground and the only light came from Mozenrath torch. Again, I weaved through the spokes of death. Mozenrath back was toward me, so I saw the wound. His cape was torn in two down the middle. Some blood was seeping through the cloth. The cut on his back wasn't bad, just a simple graze. But I didn't want it to get infected. "Carpet, bring the bag!" I yelled over my shoulder and treaded toward Mozenrath. Reaching out I told him, "Let me help you." He grabbed my wrist.

"I don't need help, I'm fine" he said through his teeth, his onyx eyes stared down at me. Firmly I pulled my hand from his. Carpet came over with the bag held between his two tassels. Without looking over I grabbed the bag from Carpet and threw it at Mozenrath. He caught it easily.

"Fine, but put some ointment. Don't get infected." I wanted to say I don't want you to get infected but that won't help me in my current situation. Aladdin came to my side with the burnt out torch. Abu was pale white, and visibly shaking. He had a death grip on Aladdin hair.

"Abu, come here," I opened my arms and cooed him over. His teeth were chattering loudly and I barely heard the whimpers. Gently, I grabbed him and he resumed his tight hold but on my hair. I walked away from the two men. Abu brought his face closer to the crook in my neck. Scruffy talons scrapped across the stone and Carpet made a soft brushing sound. "Hey don't worry, your alive." I said gently, and patted his back. I looked toward the others, they all looked somewhat down. "Hey could you imagine how Iago would act in this situation?" Carpet 'shoulders' began heaving up and down, he's laughing. Scruffy was making and clucking sound. While Abu was laughing a bit, he looked up to me. His nose was running and his eyes were watery, but it didn't stop the familiar gleam in the depths. We stopped walking when the blades ended. A faint glow came behind us. There was nothing ahead so we waited. In a few seconds Mozenrath stormed past us, followed by a smirking Aladdin. When will those two ever get along?

"Let's go," Aladdin smirk vanished from his face when he caught sight of his close friend. "I had enough of this adventure." Abu jumped away from me and onto Aladdin, hugging him. Aladdin laughed slightly. Two of the best friends, I felt an pang of envy for their friendship. I followed Mozenrath light, again. I sighed, this happens a lot. Every time something bad I stand there useless. I can't do anything right. Even this necklace shows my stupidity and incompetence. No wonder Mozenrath gets angry at me. My foot landed on a step, it sunk. Grinding and old machine creaking emitted from the ground. Not again. A black pit sudden appeared underneath Mozenrath feet, I teetered off the edge. Mozenrath fell in and Aladdin grabbed me before I joined the sorcerer. Carpet zoomed after Mozenrath but the floor closed before we saw any sign of them. Aladdin and I looked at each other.

"He will find his own way out." Aladdin spoke to me. I nodded but felt unsure. Then the machine started again. We quickly got up. "Quick to the walls, nothing bad happens there." I complied and Scruffy followed me. Soon I was leaning heavily against the wall. The walls stopped groaning. It was still. Aladdin held the torch higher above his head, looking at the hallway. "Mozenrath must have triggered something." He mumbled. Abu jumped from Aladdin shoulder and onto the floor. Nothing happened. To make sure Abu tapped on the stone floor. Just when I was about to push myself of the wall, I fell backwards.

"Kira!" Aladdin shouted and ran toward me. The wall slid closed, then all I saw was black. I was in a new room.

**Iago POV**

The mountains of gold and treasure filled the entire room once again. Iago made a couch of gold coins and he was tossing a diamond in his hand.

"Man, too bad this won't last." Then a thought came to him. "Or maybe it will." Iago searched through some mounds of gold until he came to the fabric department. Multiple of tapestries, were on the floor and hang on some wooden spokes. Iago glided to the area and found couple of finely cloth sacks. Multiple of silk bags with thread gold or gold coins hanged from it. He took one and filled it to the brim with gold, jewels and artifacts. Then he tied the strap to his leg. "Let's go my beauty." He told the gold fondly and lift his wings. Slowly he got up into the air caring the bag behind him. After what felt like an hour he stopped. With gawkiness, he dropped on the ground, panting heavily. Iago looked up, he was staring at the first step of the stairs. "Aw man!"

**Kira POV**

Something scratched next to me, making me jump.

"Who's there?" I asked my voice quavered. Clucking noise came from the ground, "Sorry Scruffy I forgot about you. Well let's get out of here." I placed one hand against the wall and slowly moved forward. The smooth and damp wall was relaxing for my dry hands. It took maybe 5 minutes of walking till we came to a corner. We started on this wall the same as well. Then my nails found a crack in the wall. Good thing I was paying attention because my nails were stuck in there. I pulled them free. This is probably another trap door. "So how do we set it off?" I mumbled to myself. Scruffy talons left my side, I heard pecking on the ground. Ignoring him, I pushed against the wall. A small creaking came from the door. Placing my shoulder against the wall, I pushed harder. A soft click came from behind me and the door slid open. It pushed me to the side as it slid open. Dim light poured into the long and empty room we were in. Scruffy stand innocently next to a rock that's shaped like a button. I glared at the bird, "You could have at least gave me a warning." Scruffy shrugged his shoulder and walked to the new room. I followed behind him.

The room was large and open. Multiple of light candles hanged from the dome structured ceiling, the brown stone pillars and against the walls. It let a soft glow appear in the room, and the flames were still. A flicker of motion caught my attention. Carpet was in between one of the two columns. He was shaking an unconscious Mozenrath.

"Carpet, stop!" I shouted and ran toward them. Immediately he dropped Mozenrath and backed away. His head lolled to his shoulder. The blue headdress was threatening to fall off, revealing more of Mozenrath black curls. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling in front of Mozenrath, checking on his vitals. First I set the headdress properly on his head and checked his forehead. He doesn't have a fever."Mozenrath can you hear my voice?" I asked the unconscious man. Thoughts started running through my head. What if is in a coma right now? Does he have a concussion? Is he dead? I placed my hand on his chest and felt the steady heart beat. Well at least one of my fears is over. I wiped the sweat from my brow. There is nothing I can do, but hope he well.


	17. The Sorceress

I leaned back on my stiff haunches and fell on my butt. The wait for Mozenrath waking up was excruciatingly long. The entire time, I had been watching him to see if there were any signs of him getting better; there were none. I placed my head on the ground and splayed my body across the cold floor. We were all bored of waiting. Scruffy continued to pick in between the stone, while Carpet was bouncing a rubber ball. Where he got that, I have no idea. My thoughts drifted from the ball and onto Aladdin. What was taking him so long to get here? The large entrance into the room must have come from the hallway we were in. He should have already found us. Unless… Aladdin triggered another trap and is dead. No, bad thought, go away! Aladdin is fine, he always is. Maybe this time he isn't lucky? I let out an agitated sigh and got into a sitting position. I need to occupy myself in some way. Glancing over to the front, I saw a low platform. I want to investigate but every time I do something, it ends badly. I pushed back my hair from my sweaty face. The air was hot from the multiple candles that were lit. Since we have been in here, the lights haven't gone out or even seem to have run out of wax. It must be magic, I thought to myself. Normally I wouldn't believe in magic, but look at the situation I am in now.

Mozenrath stirred and groaned. I quickly got up and kneeled next to him again. My sore calves could be quiet for now. The long, unconscious man gripped onto his head. His eyes were watered and blurred. "Where am I, what happened?"

"Do you know who you are?" I asked him. He been struck in the head, so who knows if he had gotten any memory problems?

"Of course I know who I am. Why would you ask such a ridiculous question, Kira?" His frown appeared on his young face.

"Okay, sheesh, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have memory problems. You've been struck in the head, when Carpet brought you here. Where this is, I have no idea." I shrugged my shoulders and settled my hands on my hips. Mozenrath took a quick survey of the room.

"Have you thought of exploring?"

"Well...no. I don't want to set anymore traps off in this place, especially with somebody in your condition. And I don't want to lose anybody in this journey. Not even you," I admitted, and my confidence depleted in the end. At that point, I notice my fingers were fidgeting with a lock of my hair. Quickly, I dropped the strand and smiled sheepishly at the sorcerer. He was smirking slightly. Oh, how I have fallen into his trap.

"Let's go and start exploring," he told me and slowly got up, using the wall as a support. Shock must have been clearly written on my face. No sarcastic comment, no teasing me until I become frustrated, nothing? Mozenrath limped away from the wall. I was about to ask the forbidden question, but decided against it. He shook his head and stood tall and strong, beaming with pride and confidence. As if he wasn't injured, he strolled to the center of the hallway. Carpet and Scruffy stood next to me, watching for any signs of pain. We followed him, passing the two columns and into the center of the hallway.

"You must be an idiot to think there would be any traps here," Mozenrath called out at me. His smirk appeared on his face once again.

"And the old Mozenrath is back; can't believe I missed him," I mumbled toward my more loyal companions. I walked next to the blue and black garbed man. His eyes were facing the front. I am an idiot. A large gold and blue sarcophagus was propped against the wall. The lid was closed and scriptures were engraved in it. One scripture read Pharaoh and that is all I can understand. Mozenrath strolled to the front and read the scriptures to himself. With caution, I followed him up on the low platform. Without hesitation, Mozenrath pried open the lid. The smell of decay flesh immediately assaulted my nose. I covered my nose with my hand, decreasing the rancid smell. Scruffy began hacking and ran to the opposite side of the room. Carpet shrunk away from the platform, covering his nose. However, Mozenrath seemed immune to the smell. He continued to lift the lid off of the coffin. With a final shove the lid fell heavily on the ground; it crashed loudly.

**Iago POV**

A loud crash surrounded the now frighten bird. "Hey, who's that?" Iago stared at the dark abyss, a faint light glimmer from the treasure room. No other noise came from the area. Iago continued to slide the bag across the stone floor. He could see the darkening sky.

**Kira POV**

"Ew, that's disgusting!" I shrieked when the mummy basically popped from the confines. The mummy looked fresher than the ones I have seen in the museum. The cotton bandages were molded onto the man's flesh, showing every crease of the dead human. The mummy was thin but not as much as the other mummies I have seen. His arms were crossed across his chest. His fisted hand rested at his shoulders. The right hand seemed a bit bigger than the left. Mozenrath notice it as well as he reached for the mummy. He pried open the hand and pulled out the crystal. It was covered in dirt and the wrapping stuck to it. Mozenrath turned away from the mummy and held the crystal in the light.

"We have it!" I smiled in joy. He brushed the crystal off. The gem glittered like its counter parts.

"I'm very close…" Mozenrath muttered underneath his breath. From the corner of my eye, I can see the others. Carpet was shaking and Scruffy begin jumping.

"Close to what?" I asked the man, perplexed about what he said. I rested my hands on my hips and cocked my head.

"Nothing." He looked over to me and stashed the crystal in his brown belt. Scruffy begin waving his arms around.

"You said something, and I want to know what." I crossed my arms over each other.

"Why can't you keep your nose out of other people business?"

"The crystals are my business, and you said something about the crystals," I argued about it.

"Nothing of what I say is of your concern," Mozenrath finished. Scruffy begin squawking loudly and Carpet was dancing on his tassels. Then I saw the shadow in-between me and Mozenrath. It was taller than the both of us. The rancid smell was stronger and something was heavily breathing in short gasps. Mozenrath notice this as well. I closed my eyes in frustration. In every movie I watched that involves a mummy, it comes to life. A hand grasped my shoulder and twisted me around. A musty and hot breath hit my face. I opened my eyes, and the mummy was in front of me. Carpet zoomed from behind me and knocked the monster off of us. Carpet quickly leaped away from the mummy. The dead man slashed, with his grown-in talons, where Carpet was. He clumsily stood up, his limbs moving in every direction. Instead of coming toward us, he roared. It echoed and vibrated throughout the tomb.

**Aladdin POV**

Aladdin hopped from the spike pit he and Abu manage to dodge. Abu was his own self once again. Aladdin stepped, foot on stable ground again.

"That was a close one, right Abu?" Aladdin asked his companion.

"Huh, huh." Abu nodded his head in agreement. A yell echoed from deep within the temple. Aladdin stood on his toes, ready for the next trap. He peered within the dark depths of the hall. The torch was long forgotten in another trap. Nothing came, he slowly lowered his guard. Abu looked from side to side, trying to locate the source of the noise. A faint shuffle sound came from down the hall.

"Let's check it out." Aladdin sneaked along, keeping his balance from leaning too much against the wall. The shuffling only got louder and louder. A groaning accompanied the shuffling as well. Aladdin came to another hallway from which his connected to. He peered from around the corner, and saw two figures moving towards him. They were moving irregularly. Abu squeaked and hide around Aladdin's head as Aladdin hid against the wall. The space was too open to have any hiding spots; there were no crevices or columns to hide behind, only bare wall. The noises got louder from the two monsters. Then Aladdin saw the two mummies as they walked down their hall and ignored him.

"Huh?" Abu said as he cocked his head.

"Let's find out where they're going," Aladdin stated and started sliding against the wall. He didn't put a lot of his body weight on it, on the account of Kira. Wherever she may be, he hopes she is safer than him.

**Kira POV**

The mummy lurched forward, and I slowly backed from the stairs. Mozenrath was already half-way down the hall…the coward. He says he is fine, but when a situation calls for help Mozenrath runs off. Carpet took action and swooped underneath me. I landed softly on the rug, Carpet took a second to adjust before he flew to Mozenrath. He jumped on Carpet, and I caught Scruffy in my arms as we flew from the mummy. The monster roared again, and the pyramid shook. When will he stop? I thought as we disappeared from the light and into the dark hallway.

**Iago POV**

Something roared from the temple. Iago stumbled back against the step, clutching his heart. He leaned heavily on the middle step of the stairs. His chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate, even to the point his ribs could be seen. The bag of gold lay on the step below him. He needs to get away from the pyramid and fast. Roars are not good for a parrot. He grabbed the bag and flew the rest of the way up with new found adrenaline. Iago reached the top of the stairs and dropped the load heavily. The contents of the bag spilled all over the ground. His legs and wings felt weak. He collapsed next to the pile of gold. Another roar came from the pyramid. Iago froze in fear. Then silence. The parrot slowly got up, holding onto his chest. He crawled over to the steps. Something shuffled at the entrance. Should he peek at what it is? Iago peered over the edge and immediately regretted it. He ducked his head before the multitude of mummies saw him. They were all at the entrance, pacing back and forth. They were waiting for something or someone.

**Kira POV**

Carpet zoomed down the hall; surprisingly none of the booby traps were sprung. Scruffy was curled up in my arms, his head tucked at my shoulder. Mozenrath laid flat against Carpet. We can still hear the mummy stumbling behind us. Our hallway came to the end and opened to another hallway. Carpet turned left. Five smaller mummies were waiting in ambush. Carpet swerved tightly to the right and accidently dropped us on the floor. My butt skidded along on the ground and my back made contact with the wall. I tightly held onto Scruffy against my chest. Mozenrath lay on the ground a few feet from me and closer to the mummies. He crawled and then ran towards the isolated area. I quickly followed after the coward. My calves screamed in protest. My lungs burned deeply, but I refused to stop. It won't end like this. Scruffy's talons were digging into me as he stayed firmly latched on. The hallway ahead of us split in two. We stopped briefly.

"Which way?" I panted to Mozenrath. My chest was heaving quickly. A faint taste of blood was in the back of my throat. I hacked. Mozenrath looked sympathetic for a moment, until his usual mask appeared. Mozenrath moved to the left hall and I joined him. An arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I gasped and dropped Scruffy on the ground. I tried to move forward, but sharp nails dug deeply into my shoulder. The monster brought me closer to his decaying body. A breathy howl escaped from his gaping mouth. I elbowed the mummy but the angle was too awkward to do any progress. Mozenrath grabbed a hold of my arm and tried to pry the mummy off of me. The mummy released my shoulder and brought his arm out to Mozenrath. It managed to get a hold of his blue shirt. However, Mozenrath ripped it away from it. The mummy found a new target and it pushed me away. Another mummy appeared and attempted to get hold of Mozenrath. He dodged the attack and spun on his heel. He glowered at the undead creatures. The undead prepared for another attack. Metal slashed through the air. The mummy stopped attacking. His neck held a thin line which wasn't there, and the head slowly slid. Silently, the head tumbled off the stump and rolled on the ground. Aladdin was behind the mummy, a scimitar resting on his shoulder. He swung the scimitar at the other mummy and tore the arm off. Then he slashed again and cut the head off. Silence hung in the air. A light weight settled on my shoulder. Looking over, Abu smiled at me. I smiled back and looked over to Aladdin. Running at top speed, I hugged him.

"Aladdin, I'm so glad you're okay!" He rested his hand on my shoulder giving me a one arm hugged. I slipped from his friendly hug.

"I'm always okay," he told me cockily, shaking his hair from his eyes. Groans erupted from the end of the hall.

"Now that we are done with the greeting, we should keep moving," Mozenrath suggested and brushed his clothes off. We both nodded our heads. Carpet came from behind us and we stepped onto the rug. Scruffy once again got in my arms as we sped away. After a few minutes, we arrived in the treasure room. Iago was gone! I jumped off of Carpet.

"Iago!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. I scrambled to the top of the gold mountain. The gold coins and gems scattered and made me slip several times. "Iago!" I shouted once again. My voice echoed in the treasure room. There was no response from the loud bird. I shook in fear. The mummies couldn't get him. They can't. My body felt cold. Fabric slithered across the ground. I glanced at the large door we just came from.

"We have to go!" Mozenrath shouted at me. He jumped off of Carpet and stalked toward me.

"We can't leave somebody behind," I screamed at him. The gold scattered around my feet as I stumbled down the gold slope.

"I agree with you but maybe he is already outside," Aladdin suggested and drove Carpet in between us.

"What if he isn't?" I asked Aladdin, my fists clenched tightly. Even though Iago is annoying, I cared about the little bird.

"If he's not outside, we will go look for him," Aladdin said. I nodded, knowing Aladdin knew about the bird more than I do. Slowly unclenching my fist, I accepted Aladdin's hand as he helped me climb on Carpet. Mozenrath followed right behind me, glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. Maybe Mozenrath is a heartless creature. He probably doesn't care about anything but himself. A self-centered coward. And I thought I could help him. Aladdin didn't notice the tense air between us as he ordered Carpet to the exit. I dwelled too deep in my thoughts when Carpet jerked to a stop. I flew forward, but I didn't get far. A hand held onto my lower back, stopping me from falling off of Carpet. Lifting my head from the edge, I saw a horde of mummies. They all stumbled and shifted in front of the entrance, blocking our path. There was no way around them. I sat back on my calves, kneeling on the soft rug.

"Carpet, let's find another way out," Aladdin ordered. Carpet turned smoothly around. Only to find our way back was also blocked by mummies. There were fewer than the ones in front, though. With speed Carpet flew above their heads. A mummy grabbed a hold of a tassel. Carpet jerked back and all of us continued without the rug. I fell on top of one of the creatures. Mozenrath landed next to me. Aladdin was somewhere else. Scruffy was immediately picked up, his legs kicking. Two pairs of scratchy and clammy hands clamped onto my upper arms; they pulled me up forcefully. I saw that both Mozenrath and Aladdin were in a similar fashion. However, Aladdin was struggling viciously. He slashed at one of the mummies with his sword, before it was knocked out of his grasp. Then they piled on him, holding him tightly in place. Still he kicked and swung his legs about. They forced him to kneel on the ground. At that point, Aladdin was surrounded. Occasionally, Aladdin managed to shrug his shoulders free, but that was the extent of his freedom. The two mummies, which gripped onto me, still held tightly onto me. I was the easy one to restrain. Even Abu put up a fight. He was able to scamper around and climb on top of them, avoiding their deathly grasp. But even the monkey got caught. Currently, a mummy has his hand tightly around the poor monkey. Carpet is being held by two of the undead. Mozenrath had two as well; he seemed calmer than the rest of us. The mummies surrounded us in a perfect circle. Our guards brought us in a line with Aladdin in the middle. He looked toward me with a heavy and guilt laden face. All of our spirits were down. The only question is what will become of us? I didn't wait long to get my answer. The mummies parted quickly to allow their King through. He was taller than the other mummies. Now he wore a gold and blue headdress, which brought out his decomposing face. He carried two golden scepters. His eyes surveyed all of us.

He opened his crippled mouth. He spoke with words that I didn't understand. His voice was heavy and scratchy. Even though I couldn't understand him, he spoke like he had a mouth full of cotton. Aladdin and Mozenrath leaned forward a bit to understand him. Meanwhile, I studied the ancient Pharaoh. His stance still screamed leader; he stood with his head held high and a sturdy posture. The air around him screamed nobility. He was a bit taller than Mozenrath, but strong like Aladdin. When he was alive he must have been a handsome man. My thoughts were brought to an end when Mozenrath spoke. He was calm and, even now, I can see he was calculating everything he said. The king spoke again, almost accusingly. Aladdin retorted with a few words. His eyes landed on Aladdin. He strode towards Aladdin and again spoke. I was watching this exchange for a minute, and then they turned to me. The king stood taller. I was released. What am I supposed to do? I rubbed my shoulders.

"Kira, Iago is outside. He has a bag of gold and they want it back," Aladdin explained from his kneeling position.

"Got it," I answered and headed out. Mozenrath called out to me, he slightly turned his head towards me.

"Oh and be quick. We have ten minutes to get the gold before they kill us," Mozenrath advised me. He then turned back to the king. He spoke to me, but I didn't understand.

"Whatever," I muttered to the king. The Arabian nights were always cold. It's a nice contrast to the day: freezing cold and boiling hot. The sweat from being inside the pyramid almost froze in the night air. Now I was freezing and drenched in my sweat. It's an amazing combination, by the way. I hugged myself, hoping to keep the chills out. "Iago," I whispered and walked up the steps. I don't need a more frightened bird in my hands. "Iago it's me, Kira," I called out again. I was just stepped on the top when Iago jumped on me.

"Kira, you have no idea what I been through. The mummies chased me from the treasure room all the way here," Iago perched on my shoulder and hugged my neck. I scoffed at him.

"No idea? Dude, I've been chase by the zombies myself. And they captured Aladdin and the others. The mummies are going to kill them unless you return the bag of gold you stole." Iago froze up. He then let go and began walking from the pyramid.

"Well, it's been nice knowing them." Iago waved off.

"Iago…" I warned. Iago's shoulders slumped down and he sighed deeply.

"I have to do the right thing," Iago admitted. I nodded my head and crossed my arms tighter around me. Iago grabbed something from the side of the stairway. The bag was completely filled with gold, jewels and artifacts. My eyes literally popped open. Iago struggled with the bag. I crossed over and picked the bag up. Instantly, I leaned toward the bag and dropped it on the ground.

"How heavy is this!" I shrieked and released the shoulder strap. Iago shrugged. I rolled my eyes; it must be somewhere around 40 pounds. I heaved the bag on my shoulder again and groaned underneath the weight. "Let's go." I began walking down the stairs. Iago shook his head.

"No way, am I going in there." Iago crossed his arms over his chest, and stood his ground. Ignoring him, I continued to free Aladdin and Mozenrath. The mummy's grotesque face flooded my vision again. Nervously, I adjusted the strap once again. Aladdin still kneeled on the ground, while Mozenrath stood. The guards of us were on high alert. I slowly walked to the King and dropped the bag right in front of him. The gold and precious gems spilled over the side and clattered on the stone floor. The king smirked down at me. He snapped his fingers and the guards surrounded me. Two held my arms apart.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I shouted. Aladdin and Mozenrath started shouting at the king. All he did was smile. A mummy came in front of me and I tried to kick him. The guards by my sides split my legs apart with their own. The front one dug through my pockets and came up with a few gold coins. He took them and the others released me. I rubbed the area where they gripped onto me. The King then walked in front of Mozenrath. He held out his palm facing up and spoke. Mozenrath captors released his arms. He then shook his head and spoke to the King. First he seemed angry; he raised a hand, but Mozenrath interrupted him by saying Shartogs. Slowly, the Pharaoh lowered his arm and contemplated what Mozenrath said. The sorcerer continued talking, most likely explaining what was going on. Then both of them glanced over to me. Is this going to keep on happening? The Pharaoh strode to me. I backed up, but the guards prevented me from going any farther. He lifted a finger towards my necklace. He barely brushed the green gem when he pulled his hand back. His eyes fell in sadness.

"Yes, this is the Necklace of Farina," he spoke slowly and pulled his hand to his side. Shock was written in my face.

"You speak English?" I asked ludicrous. He didn't speak it earlier. Mozenrath shook his head.

"It's about manners. We are guests in his…home." Mozenrath looked around the area. The king ordered his servants in his language. They released all my companions. Aladdin stood up slowly and shook his legs.

"Never have I thought Farina would come back." The Pharaoh sighed and shook his head. With burden, he rested his head on his palm. "She was banished forever, never to walk among the living."

"Who did you banished?" I asked.

"The sorceress Farina; she was a cruel one. Always seeking power and never having enough of it." The Pharaoh paced back and forth in the room. I glanced at Mozenrath from the corner of my eye. He was staring at his own hand. "It was her downfall. After collecting most of the power, she sought out for more."

"That's when she starts getting the genies…" Aladdin realized.

The mummy turned to him, "Yes, you are correct my friend. She sought out any genies which were not bounded to their power. The evil witch turned their own homes against them. She drained their power from the lamps, bottles, lockets, and any container which provided the genie a home. The power went into her necklace." The Pharaoh glared at the necklace. "The genies are still trapped. It's been a long time since they tasted freedom. After we realized what she was doing, we had to put a stop to it. Through many planning, sorcery, and tragedy, we separated her and the necklace. We drained her power from her and banished her to the Underworld. Her body would never walk with the living. Then we placed the necklace in the depths of a temple, dedicated to her treachery. Multiple traps were set up. Each of us warriors, kings, and sorcerers took the crystals and hid them in our own designs. Some of us set traps, others place it in the care of others; I was buried with my key. Unfortunately, all of our planning was wasted." The king of the mummies sighed and looked down on the ground.

"Not all has failed." Aladdin walked toward the king with confidence. "We're still alive and we won't let her escape the Underworld."

The Pharaoh smiled gently. "You ease an old man's heart. Very well, I will hold you to your bargain. One thing though: do not fall in the portal to the Underworld. If you do, your soul will never come out. You shall lie in the deep with many vengeful spirits and watch your body walk with the living."

"It's been noted." I nodded to the king. He looked upon me with a grave look.

"You must not fall for her honeyed lies. She speaks nothing but false hopes and dreams. Do not let her come together with her treasure. Once she does all will have been in vain."

"Okay, we got it. Don't worry we got this covered," I told him impatiently, while slumping my shoulders. I counted on my fingers of the tasks. "Keep necklace away from Farina, don't fall in portal, and send her back to the ground. We gotcha covered."

Now it was his turn to be shocked. "You are not from around here, are you?" He gave a throaty laugh. "Only one woman dared to speak to me with such a tone."

Suddenly, I felt nervous. I'm talking to a freaking Pharaoh! Where were my manners? "What happened to her?"

"She passed away before I did, right before she left her mark on the world. Placing a charm on a tree, she buried herself in nature itself, along with the crystal."

"You mean she was that tree in Alexandria," I shouted; a vein was popping out of my forehead.

"No, she hid herself in the birch. The tree itself was her friend. After she passed, the tree turned sour upon any living human, for what it has done to her friend." Mozenrath chuckled at the Pharaoh's statement and my expression.

"It is late, and you need rest." The Pharaoh glanced at the sky. The moon was high in the deep blue abyss. "Come, let us guard you tonight, for you will be fighting a terrible evil soon." The Pharaoh ushered us back inside the temple. All the torches flared up, illuminating the hallway. Instead of the dark and depressing mood from before, it was light and carefree. The Pharaoh ordered his servants around. They hurried down the hall. The Pharaoh grabbed both me and Aladdin around our shoulders. Walking in between us he continued speaking, "Come future heroes, I have a heavy supply of the most exotic spirits." He laughed; I and Aladdin couldn't help but to smile. He led us from the exit and into the treasure room. A large fire already sat in the middle of the gold mountains. Barrels were being rolled in by the servants. Musicians were testing the notes on their instruments. Two square openings showed the starry sky. Instead of it being sweating hot, the air was warm at most. This is strange. Never have I thought I would be drinking alcohol under 21, inside a pyramid, surrounded by gold with an ancient Pharaoh. Of course this couldn't last. As soon as my foot touched the ground, my cellphone rang. Without the consideration of our host, I answered the phone.

"Hello!" I said through the phone.

"Hey, this is your father. You sound happy," Rick told me.

"I am. We are done with our quest!"

"You are? That's amazing. How's the party?" Rick asked me. On the line, I can hear Genie "Party?" Smoke came from the ear piece; I faced my phone away from me as it started to shake. The smoke drifted along the ground. Genie and Sabir were the first ones to pop up. Quickly, I was engulfed in a hug by my genie. I dropped the phone on the ground as more people appeared. Sabir then brought me in the air.

"I missed you girlie!" he shouted on top of his lungs. He spun me down and settled me on the ground. Genie then came next to me and shook his head. "Tut, tut, you can't go to a party in this." He motioned over to my clothes. "What's wrong with it?" I asked and regretted. My new boots were stained with mud. My black pants were torn at the knee, showing my scraps of battle. My pants were stained with mud and white particles. My once green shirt had a dingy hue, covered by mud and dust alike. Genie inspected Aladdin as well, "And you're no better!" Genie shouted. "Do I have to teach you manners?" He settled his hands on his hips.

"I think he looks perfect, "a breath-taking voice came from the clouds of smoke. Jasmine appeared with her hands behind her back, smiling at Aladdin.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted and ran towards her. He caught her at the waist and spun her around. Jasmine rested her hands on his shoulders as he slowly lowered her down. He brought her closer and gently kissed her.

"Alright that's enough." Sabir drew down a screen flap in front of the couple. "There are children here!"

"Children?" I placed my hands on my hips. "I am 18. I am an adult!"

"You are a child compared to me!" He pointed his green thumb at himself.

"My father is a child compared to you too!" I shouted at him. Genie drew the flap open. He then took Aladdin away from Jasmine's hungry grasp. He placed both Aladdin and I next to each other. A dressing room appeared around me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair and skin were no better. Something warm and fuzzy hit my back and spread throughout my body. I was wearing a blue dress with a white apron, and black shoes. My hair was held up with a black band.

"Nope too Alice," Genie's voice said next to me. I appeared in an Indian get up. A leather dress that was cut diagonally and a feather adorned in my hair. "No! Too Pocahontas." Then a light pink poufy dress engulfed my figure. The sides of the dress pushed against the walls. I barley saw myself in the mess of pink and ruffles in the mirror. I dragged myself out of the fabric and into the air. "Genie, just give me something simple!" I shouted. Then the dress disappeared as I fell on the floor. I looked up. A teal dress covered my figure. The bell-like sleeves hid my skeletal thin arms. My shoulders were bare, giving my sharp angles a soft touch. The dress hugged my thin waist and flowed straight like a waterfall. It made me seem like I actually had female curves and rounded hips. My body was no more thin and straight, but feminine. A teal and gold border band encircled my head. My hair fell in waves down to my elbows. I was beautiful, for once in my life. Soft tears blurred my vision.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." I glanced at the mirror just as my godfather entered the room.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"I was worried when I saw pink ruffles coming from the room. It looked like it was ready to explode!" My father laughed. His blue eyes sparkle in joy.

"Yeah, I was scared when I saw the dress." I chuckled slightly and breathed heavily. I looked on the stone floor. Rick came closer to me and placed his hands my shoulders.

"Your mother and father would be proud of you." He whispered to me and kissed my right temple.

"I just wished they were alive, you know. I miss them sometimes so much." A tear ran down my face. I'm not sure of happiness or sadness of my parent's sudden departure. He came around me and lifted my chin up with his hand. Then he brushed my tear away.

"I understand. I miss them as well. They were my close friends. Your father and I…" He laughed at the memories. "It's a miracle your mother fell for his 'charms.'" I laughed too, knowing the stories of how my father met my mother. Who knew pranks could bring people together? "How about we go ahead and flaunt your mother's beauty and your father's humor." He ushered me out the curtains.

"I know I never tell you enough, but thank you Rick, for being there for me." I smiled at him, the tears were dried up.

"You're welcome." He opened the curtains. A hunk of meat was being cooked near the fire. The servants were around the fire, joking in their language. A light tone of music was being played around the fire. Couple of the servants was dancing with each other. Aladdin and Jasmine were among the dancers. Jasmine was gorgeous as ever in her palace clothes. Unlike me she had curves to show to the world. Aladdin was dressed in white silk clothes that remind me of the sultan's wardrobe. The Pharaoh was talking to Sabir and Genie in delightful tones. Mozenrath had a goblet in his hand. He was watching the dancers from next to a gold pile.

"She is surely a rose. One moment a prickly and strong thorn, the next a beauty none can touch," the Pharaoh greeted. He grabbed my hand and placed a swift kiss upon my knuckles. He let go of me while I blushed like a maniac.

"Thank you," I stuttered, hoping my blush would dissipate.

"I heard many tales of you from your friends. You have surely have had a run of bad luck." A servant passed by us with two goblets. The Pharaoh took them and dismissed the mummy. "This will change the course of your luck." He handed the cups to both my father and I. The goblet beaker was larger than both my hands. The liquid inside was a deep cherry red. I was about to take a sip, until my father placed a hand on the rim.

"Sorry but my daughter is not allowed to drink at her age." My father took the goblet from me. "But dad…" I whined.

"At her age, in this time sir, were already mothers. I know you come from a different time, but the laws do not stand in this time." The Pharaoh came to my rescue. I smiled at him and resumed a puppy dog pout at my father. "Please…" I begged, with my eyes wide like saucers. My father rolled his eyes, which meant one thing.

"Fine, but only two goblets," My father warned. I took the goblet from his hand and walked away. They were talking about children in different time periods. I guess fathers are father in any time period. Sipping my beverage, I found it had a sweet and tangy taste. The wine left a burning trail down my throat and into my stomach. Already, I had a warm tingling sensation throughout my body. Looking over, I saw Sabir and Genie entertaining some of the servants. Abu, Iago, and Scruffy were eating a hunk of meat with some bread and dried fruits. Aladdin and Jasmine were still dancing. I would join but I don't want to embarrass myself with this cultural music. Some servants were talking in their native tongue leaving me out of it. All I can do is sit and remain quiet in this party. Then I noticed Mozenrath sitting on a mound of gold away from the party. He was continuing to sip from his goblet.

"Hey." I sat down next to him. He glanced over to me and took another sip from his wine.

"Shouldn't you be at the party?" he asked after he finisheed drinking from his goblet.

"Nah, the party scene isn't my thing. I usually stay at home," I replied and looked at my cup. Truth is, I have never been to a party before. Silence crept from the two of us. Nervously, I took a huge gulp of the wine. The liquid burned and soothed my throat. I coughed a bit, clearing my windpipes.

"You shouldn't drink too much in one time. This is very strong. It might even be stronger than what the Russians drink," Mozenrath commented.

"I never drank before," I admitted and cleared my throat. My head felt a bit fuzzy already. I placed the goblet next to the mound.

"This is a good way to start. Drinking from a Pharaoh's supply first will spoil you. However, being in the princess favor and living in the palace, there wouldn't be a problem finding the sweetest nectar," Mozenrath added and took a sip from the cup.

"Who said I wanted to live in the palace?" I defended myself. I won't be called spoiled.

"Oh, and where are you going to live?" Mozenrath asked and looked over to me. I froze up; I have no idea where I am going.

"I guess I would go back home, but… it's complicated," I told Mozenrath. Sighing heavily, I crossed my arms across my chest.

"How is it complicated?" Mozenrath finished his drink and set the goblet on the ground.

"I don't know what to do. My father and I should go back home. But I want to set Sabir free at the same time." Mozenrath scoffed at freeing the genie.

"Maybe you should figure out what is more important. What do you have back home?" Mozenrath seemed as if he wanted to help me for some strange reason.

"I don't really have much. I have a father but he is with me. No friends or a good plan for the future. My future was always blurry in my opinion. I would like to pursue a career as an artist. I could do that here. I have more friends here than back home." I laughed a bit in my statement. "My main social interaction was with this one girl I hated. Even now she still makes me furious, with her perfect blue eyes and long blonde hair and her body." My fists were clenched tightly.

"Sounds like, you are jealous of her," the pale sorcerer mocked me.

"Even back in elementary school, I still hated Tiffany. She spread multiple rumors about me. Then she turned all my friends against me," I admitted to him.

"And you want to go back to that?" Mozenrath asked and gave me my goblet of wine. I took a swig of it; the liquid went better down my throat this time.

"No, not really. It's just my father. I have to consider his well-being too."

"Have you ever thought about the fact that your father might like it here?" Mozenrath then motioned over to my father. I almost covered my eyes in embarrassment. Right now he was teaching the Pharaoh and others how to Limbo. It was his turn up and, while bending back, he shook his shoulders like a Spanish dancer. We both looked at his antics and laughed. This was the first time I heard Mozenrath chuckle sincerely.

"I guess not." Then I looked over to Sabir. He was next in line and he shrunk in size. He just walked underneath the sword which was place for the beam. After, Genie confronted Sabir about cheating, Sabir turned the tables and told Genie was also cheating. Genie placed a hand over his heart. At this point, I turned back to Mozenrath. He was sitting closer to me. I shrunk a bit in size and finished the rest of the wine in the goblet. And I thought my head was lighter before. Right now my vision was hazy. I'm definitely a light drinker. Gently, I placed the cup on the ground. It tipped over and clattered on the stone floor. My fingers were trembling. I placed my hands on my lap. Mozenrath took my hand with his gloved one; the material was soft and smooth.

"You are drunk already? The party hasn't even begun!" Mozenrath smirked and chuckled at me. I pulled my hand from his grasp and gently swatted him on his chest. He took the beating well.

"I've never had alcohol in my life. Plus, I'm skinny and a light drinker," I retorted, my speech was only a bit slurred. My vision swam a bit in my head,

"It wasn't a good idea to start with the strong spirits, now was it?" Mozenrath taunted me. I closed my lids heavily. The rush of the past few days finally took its toll on me. I opened my eyes. The dark sorcerer smiled down at me. "It would be best if you went to bed." Mozenrath told me. I nodded my head and stood up. The world tilted but Mozenrath grabbed a hold of me before I fell. The Pharaoh took notice of us. Intending to ease our life, he came over to us.

"I see she had too much of my wine!" the happy Pharaoh roared.

"I was just about to settle her over at the fire, my lord," Mozenrath bowed only a little.

"A lady shall not sleep on the cold stone. Come I have few bedrooms in my home." He led us to the middle corridor. Mozenrath wrapped an arm around my waist as I leaned against him.

"He made bedrooms in the temple?" I asked and glimpsed over to Mozenrath.

"Rooms in the afterlife are hard to come by," Mozenrath joked. I smiled. The Pharaoh led us down a short way when he stopped in front of a slab of wall. He placed his hand on the stone and the wall slide to the left, showing a door made of silver. He stepped aside as he opened the door for the both of us.

"If the wall closes, tap on the door twice and it shall open." The Pharaoh then left us. The room was simple with a king-sized bed covered in silk. A nightstand that held candles, which were lit, was next to the bed, and a rug was on the ground. Leaving Mozenrath's touch, I stumbled to the bed. Sighing heavily, I flopped on the bed and slipped underneath the sheets. Mozenrath stood at the doorway.

"Come here, I don't bite." I motioned over to the large empty side of the bed. Mozenrath closed the door and walked toward the bed. He slipped his boots off and took his cape off. Then he removed his blue turban and his short black curls fell over his head. He ran his fingers through his raven locks. His hair looked so soft. Mozenrath lay on the farthest side of the bed. I tossed to my left side as he slipped underneath the covers. With his gloved hand he extinguished the candles, leaving us in almost complete darkness. The only light came from underneath the door from the bright hallway. The air became colder, and the silk and the Egyptian cotton were warm. I snuggled deeper into the blankets. Tomorrow we shall face Farina after all this time, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes as Mozenrath shifted closer to me. Maybe there is hope for the sorcerer.


	18. I'm a Idiot!

After the long journey, I felt content in being a bed; sleeping on the ground wasn't really comfortable. Now being in a bed, a bed specially made for a noble, felt like drifting on a cloud. Moaning in content, I turned on my right side. A body behind me shifted as well, accommodating the new position I was in. An arm was resting on my waist and another was underneath the pillows. My back was pressed against a chest. My eyes drifted open. All I saw was a faint light coming from the hallway. It didn't illuminate the room much. Slowly, to not disturb the person, I turned around. Mozenrath's chest took up most of my vision. He adjusted his arm once again underneath the covers. It actually felt nice to be in his arms, I thought to myself. I felt safe in them. It's ironic that I felt safe next to an evil sorcerer. Smiling to myself, I settled my head on his chest. I always dreamed somebody could hold me like this, the thought of feeling loved. Unfortunately this wasn't meant to be. Mozenrath won't be the one to hold me in this type of manner or anybody else. In fact, he would most likely just pay a hooker and then leave while she's putting on her clothes. Shifting away from him felt wrong. I waved it off as being hormones. Once separated, he turned again. Again, I wished I could have a boyfriend. Watching Aladdin and Jasmine together made me want a love like theirs. I would spend a moment with them and know they were meant to be together. Sometimes, I feel jealous towards Jasmine. Not because of her perfect boyfriend but the love they share. A sigh escaped from Mozenrath lips. It brought me to reality. Soundlessly, I got off the bed and made my way to the door. I opened the door and quickly slipped through, before the light woke Mozenrath up. The torches casted a warm glow in the hallway, but it surprisingly didn't warm the air. The walk to the bonfire wasn't far. Most of the servants were passed out on the ground; they slept on lavished rugs and tapestries. I couldn't see anyone I knew. Sneaking outside was easy due to the drunkards.

The sun was already high in the sky, casting the heat already. A faint haze surrounded the desert. I was so confused. My emotions felt as if they were in a rollercoaster. One minute, I am happy we are coming to the end. The next, I'm afraid and scared I may lose somebody. The coming up battle was probably the biggest, most stressful item I ever had to deal with in my life. A heavy sigh escaped from my lips. What type of mess did I get myself into?

"Wow, I can't believe you are awake." Turning around I saw my father coming up the stairs. His brown hair was a shaggy mess and his blue eyes were sunken in his face.

"You look awful," I stated and sat down on one of the rails. My father followed me and sat down close to me.

"Yeah, I went to sleep when the sun was rising." Rick pulled his phone from his pocket. "It's 2:12." He then placed it back in his pocket.

"I can't believe our phones work!" I exclaimed. "There are no towers or satellites here."

"I have no idea how it works, maybe our phones are getting signals from our time." Rick rubbed his small morning shadow. It was unusual for me to see him unshaven. "I guess it's a mystery," he sighed out.

"Do you want to go back home?" I asked my father, folding my hands together. My eyes were downcast. This is the moment of truth.

"Back to the palace or back to our time?" Rick looked over to me.

"Back to our time," I told him, my voice quavering a bit.

"Not really," Rick admitted. I snapped my head to his direction. His face was completely serious.

"Why?" I asked him. I thought my father would have missed our time. He is a workaholic and technology geek.

"All my life I wanted to have a nice living for the both of us. I hate having a demanding job and miss spending time with you. Have you notice we probably saw each other more in the past two weeks than we have in a whole year?" The sad thing is that the statement is true. We spend little time together since we came to Agrabah, but it's still more than we spend back at 'home'. "Besides, I met somebody here." This raised my curiosity.

"You did?" I asked, completely shocked about this source of information. He never paid attention to females unless it was a requirement.

"Yes, she is a really nice person. She is one of Jasmine handmaidens." A light blush came across his tan complexion.

"Wow, I been gone for a week and you find yourself another person to take care of." I replied 'jealously' and crossed my arms one over the other.

"I'm sorry I have the habit of taking care of girls in my life." Rick laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I shouted and pushed him away from me. My hands brushed my hair down, trying to make it looked nice. "That's not nice!"

"Whoever said I was nice?" He grinned down at me. Before I could say anything, Aladdin walked towards us. He was wearing his usual clothes of white pants, a purple vest showing his abs, and a fez on his shaggy hair.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked the muscular guy. Aladdin looked confused by my saying. "How are you?" I asked in a language he could understand.

"I'm fine. You should be getting ready. We are leaving soon," Aladdin told me. I sighed heavily and stood up. Aladdin led me back inside the pyramid. Some of the servants were awake, catering to their king. We walked over to him.

"How was your sleep, Kira?" the Pharaoh greeted me warmly. The servants held several platters filled with dry food. I grabbed a few dried fruits and dried salted meat.

"It was wonderful!" I exclaimed and popped some of the fruit in my mouth. It was a bit stale but bearable to eat.

"This is most excellent news. We do not want you to fall in battle." The energetic Pharaoh wrapped his arm around me. The smell of his rancid flesh was gone and replaced with a hickory sent. "I have a gift for you."

I smiled nervously "I don't need any more gifts. You treated me nicely enough."

"Nonsense, besides this gift may help you." He took a sheath from his belt and handed it to me. It was a small dagger. I took it from the sheath, exposing the thin silver blade. It curved only a bit from the gold base. "You need some form of protection," the Pharaoh explained and released me from his embrace.

"Thank you." I bowed deeply before the Pharaoh. He lifted me up from my bow.

"No need for pleasantries, young hero. If I see you again, I shall be the one bowing." He smiled at me, showing his yellow and missing teeth. "The princess of Agrabah wants a few words with you. Good luck, young one." He patted me on the shoulder and moved onto Aladdin. Jasmine sat on a plush cushion next to the remnants of the fire. By her hand was an exact replica of my adventure outfit, the same black pants, brown boots, and green shirt, except a brown satchel was lying next to it.

"Here, I got your clothes for you." Jasmine smiled brightly and handed the clothes to me. I held them to my chest.

"Thanks Jasmine," I sighed heavily. "Is there somewhere I can change?"

"No, not really, but you can use the room Aladdin and Istayed in." Jasmine pointed at a door close to the room Mozenrath and I were in. I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"You guys had a room to yourselves?" I smirked at her. She seemed startled and blushed a bit.

"We didn't do anything," she replied truthfully, giggling a bit. "Honestly Kira, what do you make of me?"

"I'm only kidding," I chuckled a bit. "I'll see you later." I walked toward the area where she pointed. Aladdin came from behind Jasmine and stood next to her. "And try not to do anything to Aladdin, alright Jazzy!" Aladdin looked perplexed between Jasmine and I.

"What were you going to do with me?" he asked Jasmine, actually confused on what we were talking about. Ignoring their conversation I continue my way to their room. After I was in the dark and similar room, I slipped out my dress.

**Mozenrath POV**

Mozenrath couldn't stop the evil chuckle escape from his lips when Kira left the room. He had finally gotten her trust in him. It was a small amount of trust, but it's enough for his plan. Her resting next to him proved the trust she had for him. He knew her dependence on him would dissipate soon. She was an easy one to fool. Of course, playing with her emotions was any easy thing to do. What do all girls want at that age? They want a hero to protect them from dangers. However, Mozenrath can't fathom why Kira would choose to like him. He knows he is not the most attractive man on the planet, or the nicest. Maybe she hungers for power as much as him. But wouldn't she be chasing after a prince or king and not an evil sorcerer? Mozenrath clutched his head in annoyance with his small headache. He has been getting a lot of those around Kira. At first, he dismissed it for her annoying voice. But even when she's gone he still got them. Plus the strange urge to see her and to have her next to him. The kiss from the river still lingers on his lips. Oh, how he wants her to be only his. Mozenrath jolted up: he can't be falling for his own trick. His mind is tricking him into caring about that girl. Sure, it was nice to have her by his side as he slept, but it means nothing. It's probably due to the fact he hasn't had a woman touch in a year. He nodded to himself and slid out of the covers. Dipping his hand into his sleeve he pulled out the scroll. He read aloud an incantation. The candles lit, leaving a glow in the room. His eyes scanned the scroll small amount of properties. There is a transportation spell, but he needs another power source. He knew exactly where to find one. The spell was difficult to memorize, but he made sure he knew the spell like his others. Mozenrath grinned; he can finally get his gauntlet back.

**Kira POV**

In a matter of minutes I was fully dressed with my hair in ponytail and my dagger hidden in my boot. Stepping out of the room, I came across Aladdin. He was smiling brightly and in a cheerful mood. Maybe this adventure will come to a good ending.

"Ready?" Aladdin asked me. He handed me a brown wrapped bundle.

"What's this?" I pulled the brown wrapping to see red crystals sparkling at me.

"Jasmine thinks you should have the crystals since we would be taking care of Farina." Aladdin told me. A faint sense of isolation and weakness overcomes me. I'm just going to be standing around, watching my friends fight.

"Is Mozenrath still sleeping?" I just realized the sorcerer was missing in action. I placed the bundle in my carrying sack around my waist.

"No, he's by the fire." Aladdin pointed out, but he was wrong.

"You shouldn't make assumption like that Aladdin." Mozenrath came from behind Aladdin. "Sometimes you are wrong." The pale man put his glove-covered hand on Aladdin shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be sure not do that again," Aladdin gritted through his teeth and shrugged Mozenrath off of him. "C'mon Kira let's go."

"Actually, I need to talk to Kira for a moment." Mozenrath said. Aladdin, unwavering, stood in his place. Mozenrath sneered, "Alone," while glaring at Aladdin.

"It's okay, Aladdin. I'll be fine," I whispered to the tan man.

"Alright," Aladdin looked over to me. "Don't do anything suspicious, Mozenrath," Aladdin warned him and left toward the bonfire from the previous night. Mozenrath black eyes were on me.

"What do you want?" I placed my hands behind my back. He sighed deeply. The black and blue garbed man strolled to stand in front of me.

"I just want to wish you luck and hope you will remain safe," Mozenrath admitted, his eyes filled with warmth. What's going on? Mozenrath smirked a bit with my confounded expression.

"Thanks, I- I hope you will be safe to," I stuttered. A blush settled itself on my face. He came closer to me. I stepped back right into a wall. Mozenrath took another step toward me, closing the distance. He was no more than a foot away.

"I will be safe; I just fear and worry for your safety. I don't want anything happening to you," he whispered. My blush darkened and I think I stopped breathing. My heart melted. This can't be Mozenrath! He is an evil sorcerer intent on taking over the world and killing my close friend. He does not admit his feelings. He doesn't have any feelings!

"I think Aladdin has me covered," I choked out; my fingers on my right hand were fiddling with my shirt. A flash of anger came across his eyes, but it was placed behind his affection towards me. He took my fidgeting hand and intertwined my fingers with his. This isn't helping my blush at all!

"He can't protect both you and Jasmine at the same time. If he had to choose between you two…" He trailed off in mid-sentence and brought our hands to his lips. Mozenrath placed a cool kiss on each of my knuckles. "I can protect you." He came closer and brought our hands down. His other hand came behind my ear, brushing my cheek.

"How? You don't have any magic," I stated, trying to get myself in order and failing miserably in it. Mozenrath smiled kindly at me.

"No but you do…" He is right. I do have magic. Well, at least the necklace has power. "And I can make sure you will be safe. I have a spell you can use to protect yourself. It places a barrier around the source of the power. And you're a source of power." He trailed his hand from my cheek to my waist. No sound came from me. My mind felt like a fog of fondness. "I need you to be safe," Mozenrath finished off, and place a soft kiss on the corner of my lips.

"Okay," I whimpered softly. "What's the spell?"

"Just repeat after me…" He then spoke couple of phrases. None of them made sense to me. Then again, I only know one language fluently. I stumbled upon the words several times, but Mozenrath corrected me softly. "You know what you are doing," he murmured to me. "Okay, now you have to make a connection with the necklace. Then the necklace would be in your control. It would be an eternity supply of protection." Closing my eyes, I sought for the necklace. "Find the power in the necklace and imagine a thread connecting both of you. Then imagine the power coming from the necklace towards you." I did as he told me. My body felt light and strong at the same time. Never have I felt this empowered before. I opened my eyes. Mozenrath was looking down at me, but he didn't seem as affectionate as before. "Now repeat the words I taught you." Loudly, I recited the words. Thundering footsteps ran towards us. Glancing from Mozenrath face, I saw Aladdin and Jasmine.

"No, Kira it's a trap!" he manages to shout and keep running towards me. The last words spilled from my mouth, and I knew he was right. My body felt like when Mozenrath used the spell to transport us back and forth. Aladdin got to us but before he could do anything about it, we disappeared. The last thing I saw was Aladdin's anger and Mozenrath's evil happiness.

**The next chapter will be out by next week!**


	19. The Traitor

I felt dizzy and fell on sand. Looking up I saw the Gates of the Underworld. That traitor! He stood tall and proud, smirking down at me. I sent my fist flying at him. He grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm. Gasping in pain, I fell to my knees. Tears were brimming from the corner of my eyes.

"Now, now we have to play nice." He harshly pulled to my feet. "We don't want to get in any accidents." His eyes stared into my own, mocking me. A faint emotion of sadness overcame his eyes but it quickly faded away. He pulled me along with him down a hill of sand.

"Let go of me!" I gritted through my teeth, but Mozenrath kept a secured hold on my arm.

"Oh, yes, let go of the person that can make all my wishes come true. I don't think so," he growled and began to tow me even faster. I tried to pull away, but he kept his grip on me too tight. So I did the only thing I can think of: I kicked him on the back of the knee. He fell forward and in the process my hand slip from his grasp. I started running, although my escape was only short lived when he opened a scroll. My body froze. A blue aura surrounded me. Then I felt myself being dragged over to Mozenrath. I tried to move, but only a slight hesitation came from the spell. Other than that, the trip was quite smooth.

"Now do you want to be unconscious for the whole ride or would you follow my directions? I prefer either," he hissed at me. I sighed in defeat. The spell broke and I stood where I was. Mozenrath gripped onto my arm and I followed. While I submissively trailed behind him, I was thinking of ways to escape. The only thought that came to me was the hole. I could easily push him in and he'd fall on top of the skeletons. There is the chance it would daze him for a few minutes. Plus he would have to come back up. Either way it could buy me some time to escape. If not, at least I could delay giving the crystals away. The trip there remained silent, but the tension was thick. Finally we arrived in the hole that we created. Funny thing, every time we come here, Mozenrath is pissed and I am being forced to come here. I came back from my thoughts when Mozenrath rudely pushed me forward.

"Go," he spoke and shoved me closer to the edge. Swiftly, I faked to the left and moved to the right. I barely missed his outstretched arms. I tried to push him. He spun around before I could do so. My hands rested on his chest and he grabbed my upper arms in a vice grip. Mozenrath moved me to the edge of the opening. I pushed against him. He tripped backwards and I fell on top of him. My legs were on either side of Mozenrath hips. He reached for me; I grabbed my concealed dagger and held it at his throat. He immediately stopped moving and went stiff. A dry chuckle escaped from his lips.

"What's so funny?" I snarled at him, pressing the blade closer to his throat. I don't need any funny business right now.

"It's the thought of you threatening someone. Do you think anybody will buy into the ploy you're holding?" he asked me. My grip slackened a bit. What am I doing? "Do you even have the strength to kill somebody?" The blade went closer to his throat. I have been tricked once and I refuse to be tricked again.

"I have you now, don't I?" I grinned at him.

"Maybe, but if the time comes… can you kill me?" He whispered the last part. No, I can't kill him. I don't have the will to kill Mozenrath. Maybe it's because I pity the man, but deep in my heart I know I care about him. Mozenrath grabbed my wrist holding the dagger and then I was flipped underneath him. My back hit the cold and damp stone. The dagger now danced at my neck. His ungloved hand pinned mine firmly at my side. He was smirking darkly at me. I turned my head to the side, to avoid looking at him. He trailed the dagger to my cheek and turned my head to him. Once again I was staring into his dark eyes. "You are too weak to kill anybody."

"Or maybe it's because I have a heart. _If_ you had a heart you wouldn't be hated so much," I spat at the sorcerer. His grip tightens on my wrist.

"Oh boohoo, is that the best comeback you can come up with?" he sarcastically said, although his body language says something else. "I'm going to rule the Seven Deserts, and you and your friends will be destroyed, if not, bowing when I walk by."

"In your dreams," I hissed at him. The dagger drifted down my cheek to my collarbone and to the middle of my neck. I felt as if I stopped breathing. Mozenrath eyes were collected in their emotionless state. Only a hint of anger lingered in his eyes. The tip of the dagger slowly moved lower until it came between my collarbones. My breath was shaky and Mozenrath looked amused by my discomfort.

"My dreams will become a reality, Kira. And you will be a part of it. You should have wished to go to your home; it's the only safe place from me." He leaned closer to me, enjoying my discomfort.

"I won't make that wish because it means I can't foil your plans," I retorted back and shifted my back to a more comfortable position.

"Foil my plans?" He let a dry laugh escape from his mouth. "Don't make me laugh. You can't even protect yourself! What makes you think you can take on me?"

"I have once, and I can do it again."

"I didn't take in account that the Sultan could be housing more pests in his palace." Mozenrath admitted. He rested his wrist against the floor, the dagger shifted so it was lying on my neck. "I won't make the same mistake again."

I kneed him in the groin. He grunted in pain and released my wrist. I knocked the dagger from his hand and it flew to the edge of the hole. Mozenrath fell off of me in pain. I ran to the weapon. Mozenrath manage to recover from his stupor and wrapped his hand around my ankle. A gasp of surprise escaped from my mouth and I fell forward on the floor. My hand was so close to the handle of the dagger. My fingers brushed it, but Mozenrath yanked me away from it. He crawled on top of me trying to pin my flailing arms. "I never make the same mistake," he hissed at me. I elbowed his shoulder to no effect. I was finally pinned in place. His arms were driving my own against the stone. I whimpered in pain. My arms felt as if they were breaking. "Good night." He spoke a word and my limbs felt like lead. Struggling is so tiring. I groaned, knowing Mozenrath cast a spell on me. My last chance has slipped away from me. My eyelids felt heavy and a burden to keep them open. Finally, I gave up on the fight.

Mozenrath POV

Kira stopped moving but he continued to pin her arms down. She was too much of a pest to be let go. Her breath evened out. She was truly knocked out, at least for a short while. The meager spell wouldn't last long. Mozenrath fell off of her and curled in a ball. He managed to overcome the pain of preventing Kira from making any additional problems. After the pain receded, he got up. Gently, he rolled her over. Her brown locks hung on her face and her light lips were parted slightly. Mozenrath groaned; he has to stop thinking of her in such a way. She is nothing but a bargain chip he told himself. Still he can't help but notice the small amount of feelings he has towards her. Kira's appearance first attracted him to her. Not because she was attractive but because her appearance was unusual. She was only slightly darker than himself and had a tall willowy frame compared to the round women here. Her personality was fiery and determined, not common for the timid women here. She may be a little lost, but who isn't? Mozenrath picked her up, cursing the scroll for not having any strong levitation spells. The only reason she was awake to this point was because he didn't want to carry her. He stood next to the hole. Whispering a gliding incantation, he fell into the dark crypt.

The skeletons crushed against his feet. Several times he stumbled and wavered in the corpses. Couple of times Kira almost slipped out of his grasp. He refused to allow such filth touch her. Mozenrath paused for a moment in his thought. Why would he think something like this? She is a pawn. A figure meant to be sacrifice for the gauntlet. He looked down. Mozenrath notice the weak spell was already wearing off. She frowned for a moment, but no other movements came from her. He has to hurry.

After a few minutes, he was in front of the large stone doorway. Upon coming to the door, it slid open. Inside was a slim figure leaning over a large and decrepitated book. Slyly, the tall man glanced over at Mozenrath.

"Welcome, my boy." Jafar grinned and glided from the altar. Mozenrath grimaced at the new formed nickname. He shifted Kira in his arms.

"Where is my gauntlet?" Mozenrath black eyes scanned for the brown glove.

"Where are the crystals?" Jafar bantered back and held his hand outstretched. Mozenrath gently lowered Kira to the floor. He opened the sack around her waist and the red crystal glistened from within. He grabbed the bundle of them. Jafar came closer to the young sorcerer. He outstretched his hand even more. Mozenrath lightly tossed the bundle in his hands. "What are you waiting for, boy?" Jafar growled and stepped closer.

"I'm just thinking over the whole thing. You know, saving the world isn't in my contract… but I guess I can forgo it this once." Mozenrath stopped bouncing the package and began putting it away.

"You intend to bargain?" Jafar guessed, a small grin graced his thin face.

"Oh you know me to well," Mozenrath smirked. "The problem is, I get what I had before I met you. But with all the trouble I had to go through, I deserve something more."

"More?" Jafar glanced at the floor and stroke his chin. "And by more, you mean power?" Jafar mulled over these thoughts.

"Just the power to rule over the Seven Deserts," Mozenrath stated simply and looked over his gloved hand. "Nothing much, seeing as you will want something more lively than a wasteland of sand." Jafar struck his scepter on the ground. Instantly, a brown glove appeared in thin air followed by a steel cage. Inside the metal work, an eel was curled up in a far corner. Lazily, the eel peered from his sanctuary. Happiness and relief shined through the slimy eel.

"Master!" Xerxes shouted, unrolling from the tight ball he was in. He flew as close as he could toward Mozenrath. The only thing preventing him from shooting towards Mozenrath, and embracing his friend, were the iron bars. Mozenrath broke his emotionless face.

"Xerxes," Mozenrath breathed out. He took a step forward, only to remember Jafar was watching him. He covered his joy with his usual cold expression, although a hint of a smile lingered in his eyes. Jafar allowed a small grin across his expression.

"Oops, my bad," Jafar expressed in false alarm. Xerxes' cage vanished along with the small animal. Mozenrath glared at Jafar. "I forgot you only wanted power." The gauntlet floated closer to Mozenrath. It was just above Kira and far overhead.

"Where is my familiar?" Mozenrath hissed through his teeth. He couldn't help but to ball up his gloved hand.

"He is safe and sound," Jafar taunted. "Now the crystals."

"Hand over my familiar, and I shall give you what you want."

"Normally I would, but your bargaining needs a little more work. You offer me a bag of red jewels in return for your original power, a large territory, and your pet. It just doesn't seem right." Jafar placed his hand over his beard, in a thoughtful manner. "However, if you bring me a vessel for the sorceress, I may reconsider."

Mozenrath stayed silent for only a second. "Deal." He was about to walk off to find a random citizen, but Xerxes appeared in front of him. The eel twirled in the air, happy to be free from his iron confines. Then he wrapped around his beloved master.

"You came back," Xerxes shouted in his raspy voice. Mozenrath was left in confusion… he didn't finish his part of the bargain. He turned around to see Jafar smirking.

"I'm glad we came to an understanding." He glanced over to the sleeping girl.

"No, you said I had to bring somebody!" Mozenrath shouted in rage, Xerxes unfurled from his master. He only saw Mozenrath this angry a few times, and it always involved somebody being hurt.

"But you did."

"Not her!"

"Why not?" Jafar asked, a bit confused to the new and caring Mozenrath. A smirk enveloped his face when he saw how protective Mozenrath was over the female. "Don't tell me developed feelings for her!"

"She is a… amusing companion and I… I'd rather not lose the few I have." Mozenrath faltered a bit with his words. It was the only sentence he could think of. Why did he even need to think? It's true!

"This is quite priceless; you fell in love with a commoner!" Jafar grinned. "Such a tragic end." Jafar brought his staff up and Mozenrath was flung backward. Xerxes shot toward his master and bared his small teeth at Jafar.

"I'll bring you somebody else."

"And why waste the time? She is already here and her body is able to complete the transformation."

Mozenrath got up and pointed accusingly at Jafar. "You made a deal with her about setting her free. I will not lose somebody close to me because you refuse to keep your word! She is the only person, beside Xerxes, I…" Mozenrath stumbled along the last part. He couldn't believe he said those things. He lowered his arm. Then his eyes wandered to Kira, only to notice the spell wore off.

"You do care for her," Jafar replied coolly. Mozenrath looked up from the waking Kira and looked over at the older man. "It's really sad you admit it too late."

Kira POV

I heard two people arguing above me. Groaning lightly, I opened my eyes. A brown glove was floating above me, out of reach to anybody. Mozenrath shouted but his words were incoherent to me. He held a brown satchel in one hand. The gloved one was accusingly pointing. A calm voice replied. The satchel flew from Mozenrath hand and the brown gauntlet was thrown at him by an invisible force. Mozenrath glanced at his gauntlet but continue to yell. Another reply, and I now recognized the voice of Jafar. I sat up quickly and black dots swam in my vision.

"Good, you are awake to see your _friend_ betraying you." Jafar grinned and walked toward me. He kneeled next to me. My mind was still sluggish.

"What?" I meekly croaked.

"I did no such thing." Mozenrath stormed toward Jafar. The more experienced sorcerer only looked at Mozenrath. A jolt of red hit Mozenrath and sent him flying away from him.

"You see, he gave me the crystals and you." My expression must have been confused because Jafar only explained further. "He asked for the desert kingdom in return of handing you over. Sorceress Farina shall be pleased." My heart sunk as I registered his words.

"But we had a deal!" I yelled and backed away from him.

"Yes, but our deal was over when your _friend_ asked for more power," Jafar told me and walked away from me. Hopelessness, betrayal, and fear settled into my heart. I was going into the Underworld. Mozenrath lay on his back in pain. Good, I hope Aladdin does something far worse to him. Mozenrath black eyes opened and looked toward me apologetically. I only glared at the cruel monster. How can I ever have feelings for him? The one time I gave him trust and he broke it. He smashed it into tiny little pieces. I guess this is what I get for going after the bad boy type.

"Come now: we have much to prepare for," Jafar interrupted my thoughts. Manacles wrapped themselves around my wrist. It pulled me back. I struggled against it, all the while glaring at Mozenrath.

"You traitor! I trusted you!" I screamed at him. "You are a pathetic man… no... you are nothing but a twisted snake. When Aladdin finds you, I hope there will be nothing left of your miserable life." The shackles brought me back and pulled me against a stone table. My wrists were pinned slightly away from my sides and my ankles were strapped down. I let a small gasp escape from me. I didn't fight it; I knew the shackles would be able to stand up to any attack. How can a small girl make any difference?

Mozenrath, however, continued to get an earful from me. A sadden expression remained on his face, but I kept at it. He deserved no kindness from me. After a while of my yelling at him, he ran out of the room. The coward left me alone with Jafar, who only grinned at our exchange. A heavy silence hung among us as I finally accepted my fate. This is the end and I can't do anything to stop it.

**Wow… talk about heavy stuff. Will Kira soul get sent into the Underworld? Will Mozenrath ever admit his feeling for Kira? Will she trust him again? These questions will be answered in the next chapter. Sorry about the lateness, my computer died and the next few chapters died with it. **


	20. The Sorceress Is Here

A water droplet fell on my cheek from the stone ceiling. I tried to wipe it off, but manacles prevented me from moving my arms. Turning my head to the right allowed the water to slip from my cheek onto the stone table. Jafar was up ahead walking along the rails. Most of them already had the bright red crystals installed on the breakers of the railings. The few that weren't were with Jafar as he paced from the well to a leather bound book over and over again.

"Which one is it?" Jafar roared and threw the bound book on the ground. The book splayed open revealing the dried pages.

"Maybe you should take a break. You have been working too hard," I consulted the thin man. "Planning world domination must keep you up at night. A nice nap-"

"Will you be quiet?!" he yelled and walked over to the book.

"Well then," I grumbled to myself," I was only trying to help."

"I don't need your help," he growled and picked the book from the ground. He flipped through some pages. What was it with sorcerers not needing help? Was it their pride? I rested my head on the hard surface. Jafar continued to mutter under his breath and walk around the circular railing. Slowly the missing pieces were placed into the proper place. I'm running out of time.

* * *

Mozenrath's POV

Mozenrath paced back and forth in front of the large stone door. The only noises were that of Xerxes wheezing and his own cape swishing back and forth.

"What should I do?" Mozenrath thought out loud. He can't go back in there. If he does, Kira would only continue to yell at him with her colorful vocabulary and unusual words from her land.

"Leave?" Xerxes suggested, unsure of the situation with Mozenrath and Kira.

"I can't do that," Mozenrath snarled at his familiar. "This is so frustrating." A small blast of magic escaped from his glove. Xerxes flew behind a rock and was sneakily peaking over the edge and at his master's rant. "I'm not the hero. I am the villain! I should be making the situation worse, not helping out the damsel in distress."

"Aladdin hero." Xerxes commented and brought his head forward only a bit. Mozenrath stopped his pacing and turned to stare at Xerxes. The small eel yelped and hid completely behind the rock. Mozenrath walked toward his cowering pet. Xerxes flew from the rock and over Mozenrath. He didn't get far before Mozenrath grabbed him firmly but gently.

"That is not a bad idea," Mozenrath commented dryly as he gave Xerxes a small rub on the head. Mozenrath let go of the stunned eel and walked back toward the entrance to the desert. Xerxes only floated in the air as he watched his master walked away. What changed his master so drastically?

"Come, Xerxes," Mozenrath called out. Xerxes stashed the question to the back of his mind as he obediently followed his kinder master. During the journey back to the entrance Mozenrath was devising a way to commit to a truce with Aladdin. Should the sorcerer apologize for the trouble he has caused? No, he doesn't apologize. Should he tell Aladdin he turned a new leaf for the moment? No, Aladdin won't believe him. What should he do which would convince Aladdin to trust him only for the moment?

Mozenrath exited out into the fresh air of the desert. The sun was descending to the horizon. It casted a red hue of colors in the sky and the faint cold started to creep in. Mozenrath was used to the chilly air and did not mind the temperature dropping drastically. He did mind the dark spot in the distant rapidly coming closer; that street rat is already here. A scowl instinctively crossed his features. Although it vanished quickly when he remembered that he was supposed to be friendly. Mentally and physically he began to prepare himself for Aladdin and his genie. He wasn't prepared for a flash of green smoke to appear in front of him and a sword in his face. It was the genie which belonged to Kira; he was dressed in a combat uniform and was poised for action.

"Don't move, sorcerer," Kira's genie spoke with venom.

"I don't have her; Jafar is keeping her in the chambers," Mozenrath for once spoke truthfully and backed away from the pointed end. Sabir slowly backed away from Mozenrath until he was in the cave. At which point he turn and jogged down the corridor. Mozenrath stood for a second before a body collided with him and sent him flying sprawled out in the sand. He looked up and saw bare feet in his vision. The street rat grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up.

"What did you do with Kira?!" Aladdin shouted. Mozenrath grimaced at the loudness of his voice.

"Where is she?" The princess demanded as she jumped off of the carpet. She held her ground with a confident stature of a future sultana.

"Jafar is keeping her in the chamber. They are going to release Farina in any moment," Mozenrath spoke without the usual snide remark or sarcasm in his voice. There is no time for his hilarious sense of humor. Aladdin kept a tight grip on his clothes, he was seething with anger. "I didn't mean to put her in this position." Before Aladdin could open his mouth or damage Mozenrath in any way Jasmine spoke up.

"Let's not waste any more time with him." She placed her delicate hand on Aladdin shoulder.

"Just get out of here Mozenrath." Aladdin shoved him on the ground. Without another glance, Aladdin walked away. The rest of the party gave Mozenrath dirty looks and deathly glares, even the usual optimistic and friendly genie. The only one who didn't give such a horrible look was Kira's godfather who had a saddened expression. They ran into the cavern, and left Mozenrath. He looked shaken up. Xerxes finally spoke up.

"Go home?" he asked to his fallen master. Mozenrath only stared at the sand.

* * *

Kira's POV

"It is done," Jafar commented and stepped back to admire his work. All the red crystals were placed on the seven breakers along the rails.

"Are you sure? A crystal can be misplaced and the whole thing can disappear," I stalled for time. Jafar turned around.

"I am sure." Jafar walked toward me and opened the book. He ran his thin finger down the page. He chanted lowly and rhythmically. The once flaming torches dimmed to smoldering embers. While the torches got darker a green light from inside the well got brighter. Light fog crept from the well and spilled past the rails toward us. Random strands trailed in the air only to disappear a few seconds later. Ghostly whispers echoed in the room and sent shivers down my spine.

Desperation crept on me and I yelled out before a plan formed in my mind. "Wait!" He stopped mid-word; at least I think he did.

"What!" Jafar snarled at me.

"I have to use the bathroom," I smiled cheekily at him. He looked ready to explode. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"You can hold it."

"I'm not sure if there is a bathroom in the Underworld."

"Well, you just have to find out," Jafar finished the argument, and continued the spell. My stomach begins doing flips and, even in the cold room, I began sweating. He stopped then and looked around in confusion.

"It was supposed to work. Farina?" Jafar questioned and walked over to the spiky fence. He peered over the edge down into the depths. Few wisps gathered behind Jafar, but instead of vanishing they remained still. More came to the disfigured form, while Jafar remained clueless about the activity behind him. The wisps gained more of a figure of a thin woman. Smoke began to dissipate, only to show black and red silk underneath. Finally it revealed a woman, a strangely familiar woman. Even though she was raised in the desert she had a lightly tanned heart-shaped face, crystal blue eyes, rosy lips a girl would die for, and blonde set bangs.

"Tiffany?" I asked, unsure if this is really her. Her eyebrows crunched up in confusion and slight anger.

"Who? I am the great sorceress Farina. Do not confuse me with one of your companions," she ordered me, catching the attention of Jafar.

"My lady, how are you feeling?" Jafar bowed down only a bit. She flicked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll be good as new when you finish the incantation. Now hurry up, old man." Farina impatiently crossed her arms and tapped her heeled shoe on the ground. Jafar furrowed his brow but said nothing as he walked toward me. I held my breath; this isn't going to go well. Jafar started a low incantation which I can't make out or the language it was spoken in. The low mumbling was the only thing I heard before a light thumping came from the ceiling.

"What now?" Jafar yelled and snapped the book shut. Farina let out a low whistle and instantly black shadows appeared and formed into snarling dogs.

"Sick them." Farina looked sideways at them. Then the black dogs disappeared. "Continue Jafar." She waved her hand for him to start. Jafar was practically seething at this point. I guess he isn't use to being ordered. He started the spell again. A loud creaking came from the entrance. Jafar ignored the low rumbling and continue reading from the book. A loud snap was heard and the large door opened for a moment and slammed shut. In came Sabir, dressed in a camouflage uniform with black lines smeared underneath his eyes.

"A genie!" Farina eyes light up in glee.

"Let her go!" Sabir ordered and ran closer to us. Farina held a finger to her lips and appeared to be thinking.

"Let me see: save her or save myself?" Farina looked toward the ceiling. "The decision is difficult but… I'll choose myself." She grinned at Sabir. He glanced over to me.

"You could just wish yourself out Kira. You don't need to set me free." Sabir pleaded. At that point Farina's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling.

"An enslaved genie? Today is just my lucky day," Farina said under her breath. My eyes widened, and I quickly looked over to Sabir.

"Run!" I yelled to him, Sabir looked confused and only manage a step before a large glass was placed over him. He repeatedly banged his closed hands on the glass. It never did break.

"Jafar, capture the genie," Farina spoke enthusiastically.

"What about you?" Jafar questioned her and brought the book to his face.

"What about me?" she snapped him.

"Don't you think we should finish this spell first?" Jafar spoke wisely, but out of fear. She glared at him and he only sighed. "Right…"

"No!" Sabir pushed against the glass, it didn't budge. Fear started overcoming me. First I get to watch my beloved friend become enslaved with the other genies, and then I lose my body. This is the worst day ever.

* * *

Aladdin's POV

Aladdin and his friends ran through the tunnel with great urgency. They almost fell into the hole Kira and Mozenrath made, but Genie turned himself into rope and lassoed them away from the death trap. Aladdin heaved in relief.

"That would be a long way down." Aladdin peered over the edge. Instantly everybody clambered onto Carpet. The rug began descending downward into the darkness. A fleeting shadow scampered away from Aladdin's vision. He turned, hoping to see the reason for the shadow, but saw nothing. He waved it off as being an effect from his adrenaline and worry. His attention turned to the approaching floor. The skulls below awaited their arrival and a small pit began forming in the hero's stomach. A darker shadow appeared in front of Aladdin. Before he could yell something forced him off the carpet. He landed face down into the skulls and sharp fangs grabbed onto his vest before he could turn. He yelped and thrashed, trying to throw the creature off of him. Suddenly the red-eyed dog was pulled off of him with a collar.

"Now sit!" Genie yelled and pulled onto the leash wrapped around the large black dog. The dog was heaved backwards and glanced at his new owner. Suddenly he bared his teeth and Genie shrunk in size. It crept forward and got ready to pounce. "Stay," Genie whimpered. The dog didn't listened and jumped. Genie let out a girlish scream and began to wrestle with the monster. Aladdin got up to help Genie, but a short scream brought his attention to his fiancé. Two of the black creatures circled around Rick and Jasmine who stood back to back defenseless. Knowing Genie would be alright, Aladdin rushed in to help them. He jumped on the closest one's back. Instantly the monster tried to buck him off, but Aladdin held firm. In his vision, he saw Carpet nearly getting torn by another one of the creatures. Jasmine and Rick were backed into the wall. Rick held a large bone and stood in front of Jasmine. Genie was still trying to wrestle with his new pet. The last was chasing Iago, while both Scruffy and Abu tried to cover his eyes. All in all this wasn't looking good and they didn't have the time to spare for any interruptions. The shartog finally manage to flip Aladdin off and the hero flew into a wall. The creature's red eyes stared down at Aladdin and his saliva dripped down his chin.

Aladdin panted and slowly lifted himself up with the slick wall as support. The monster ran forward and Aladdin jumped over the creature. However the creature was able to stop himself from hitting the wall. The shartog swung his tail and struck Aladdin aside. The hero fell on the ground and groaned in pain. These creatures were unstoppable. Aladdin picked himself from the ground once again. He just straightened himself up when he was jumped by another one of the black dogs. Its hot breath hovered above Aladdin's face. He held firmly onto the creature's jaw and throat, trying to push it back.

"Looks like the hero needs some help."

Aladdin peered over the creature to see Mozenrath gliding down from the opening. Mozenrath's gloved hand turned blue and the creature was zapped off of Aladdin. Mozenrath touched the ground and looked at the still lying Aladdin.

"Aren't you going to get up?" the sorcerer asked before he turned to the other members of the group. While relishing in his lost power he disposed of the creatures one by one. After a few moments the monsters were gone. Without addressing the others he walked forward to save Kira from this mess. Aladdin's gang just stared at the determined sorcerer.

"Yes, he's on our side," Rick cheered in triumph.

"He's never on our side," Aladdin spoke with disdain.

"So why is he helping us?" Rick asked, him being the most clueless of Mozenrath's behavior and past.

Aladdin shrugged he was also confused with the change in Mozenrath's behavior.

"I think he is in love," Jasmine commented. Aladdin glared at the thought.

"He is only in love with himself."

* * *

Kira's POV

I struggled against the bonds once Farina mentioned about taking Sabir's power from him. Not him; he helped me so much.

"I'm afraid I do not have the spell for this method." Jafar caressed his beard and thought in wonder. I smiled, at least Sabir was safe.

"No worries," Farina spoke and held out her hands. With a red flash a book appeared in her manicured hands. Farina harshly threw the book to Jafar. "Now read." My hope once again extinguishes.

"I need the genie's container," Jafar explained. Farina rolled her eyes and approached me. She placed a hand on my forehead and chanted quietly. Red light erupted in the palm of her hand and was replaced with a familiar green and gold bottle. She held the thin neck and admired it.

"What a pretty bottle." She smiled and tossed the container toward Jafar. He caught it but held it with disdained. Jafar placed it on a step and brought the book to his face. Before he could utter a word a large explosion broke down the doors.

"Knock, knock!" Genie yelled while holding a large detonator in his hands. Instantly I brightened up, but then I saw a certain sorcerer and my eyebrows drew together. Why is he here?

* * *

**Sorry about the lateness and to keep you guys waiting. I just been so busy, and I never seem to have time to write. Thank you for sticking by me for the past couple of months, this is coming to the end of this story.**


	21. The Physical Battle is Over

Jafar threw the book to the floor. He finally snapped" I am tired of being interrupted. "

"Let her go!" Aladdin demanded and with fist blazing ran toward Jafar. Before Aladdin could actually hurt Jafar, he was knocked back on the ground. Jasmine jogged forward and knelt next to Aladdin. Mozenrath only rolled his eyes at his antics.

"Hmm..." Farina pondered. "No. The spell is already complete all I need to do is drop her through the well and it will be all over." She smiled down at me.

"Tiffany?" My father said and step forward, trying to examine the sorceress closer. I do have to admit the resemblance is remarkable. The only difference from Tiffany and Farina is that Farina hair is black in the back.

"No! I am the great Sorceress Farina and I refuse to be confused with this lowly Tiffany." The sorceress crossed her arms and look haughtily at the group. Wow, I think I respect this lady a bit more with the Tiffany comment. "Now all of you will die at my hands." And the respect is gone. She summoned multiple of her minions. Aladdin and the group backed from the creatures.

"We're going to die!" Iago shouted, and clutched his head. Everybody looked nervous and I knew they won't be able to battle this many. Rhythmic footsteps echoed from the hall. Everybody turned to see this new event. Mummies entered the room, all of them were equipped with weapons ranging from swords to bows, and most of them had armor and shields. The last mummy entered, he was taller than the rest and had the most authority. He was also well equipped and looked as if this was his last battle.

"Farina, you will pay for your crimes!" The Pharaoh shouted and swung his spear at her. She laughed.

"My _old_ nemesis, you are nothing but a bag of bandages. You weren't able to defeat me before, what makes you think you will be able to now?" She smirked at him but he ignored her comment and turned to Aladdin.

"I didn't vanquish her before and it became your problem. Now I will settle this once and for all." He threw his spear at her and drew his sword from the sheath. She dodged the spear easily, but didn't expect a sword at her face. A black force surrounded her hands and she blocked the attack with her palm. But the Pharaoh didn't stop and continue attacking her and she dodges his attack. At this point all of the warriors and Aladdin's group started to fight with the black dogs. Both Aladdin and Genie went against Jafar. Jasmine and Rick aided the warriors when help was needed and the animal companions stood together to attack a single enemy. Although Iago was mostly trying to get out of reach from their jaws.

While the monsters were distracted by the heroes, Mozenrath sneaked past and ran to me. His glove was glowing blue and he raised it over the manacles.

"Why are you here?" I spoke with disdain. He lowered his hand and the blue aura disappeared from his glove.

"I'm here to save you, unless you don't want to be saved?" I refused to answer his sarcastic tone and remained quiet. He zapped the manacles with a small jolt and they were released. I sat up and rubbed my raw wrists.

"I'm sorry," Mozenrath apologized. Anger roused inside of me, he only says he is sorry? "Could you forgive me?"

My fist connected with his sharp cheekbone. Mozenrath fell back clutching the side of his bruising face.

"I know I deserve that-"Mozenrath started but I interrupted him.

"Oh, you deserve much worse." I growled at him and stood over him. "You betrayed me and my trust...you-"

"Jafar lied!" Mozenrath got up and yelled at me. "I thought I was protecting you but instead Jafar twisted everything that I meant to do." I became silent and Mozenrath continued more calmly. "I was going to find another person to replace you so you wouldn't be harm, but they never intended for your life to remain secure." It was the sweetest and most disturbing thing anybody said to me. Suddenly Mozenrath grabbed me and threw us both to the side. He got up and stood up; his glove was pulsating with magic. The spot where we were was in smithereens and the ground was scorched black. Farina hands were covered in black orbs; her eyes were narrowed in slits. She threw one of the orbs only to be replaced by another. Mozenrath counterattack with his own blast and caused an explosion. Debris flew around us but it settled soon after. I took the cue to run from the magic duel before I could hurt Mozenrath by being a distraction. It didn't take long for my assistance to be needed. Sabir was still stuck in the glass bottle. I ran toward him.

"Kira, you just have to wish for all of this to go away." Sabir as soon as I came close enough.

"And what? Break a promise, I don't think so." I smirked and tried to lift the bottle up. It was really heavy. I stopped what I was doing but before I gave up, Jasmine ran toward me with a couple of mummies.

"Need a hand?" She smiled at me. Everybody lifted the bottle enough for Sabir to escape with magic. We dropped it quickly and both of us were panting from the exercise. The warriors left to fight another black creature.

"No, not my genie!" Farina shouted and quickly expelled a magic barrier which blasted Mozenrath away from her. Feverishly she grabbed Sabir bottle and began chanting quickly. The necklace became hot and cold on me and a thin line appeared to Sabir. What was going on?

"The necklace is accepting another soul!" The Pharaoh shouted and stabbed the last monster standing. I didn't know what to do. I just stared blankly at the necklace." Stop her!" The Pharaoh shouted. His warriors went to detain Farina, but she grew. Magic swelled around her and she became a giant. They still charged toward her in loyalty to their King. However, she easily squashed them with her foot. Mozenrath shot a blast of magic from his glove, but it didn't affect her. One of her hands came toward me.

"Kira!" Aladdin and Jasmine shouted. Aladdin ran toward me but Farina already grabbed me tightly. I came out of my stupor to try to break free. I looked down at the group some of them were looking up at us, trying to figure out what to do. Others were crowded around Sabir, who was covered in a deep green hue. He was connected to my necklace and slowly fading away.

"Kira wish yourself free, hurry. You don't have much time!" Sabir shouted.

"Haha," Farina gloated. "Why would she save a servant of the bottle?" Farina laughed manically and tightens her grasp around me. I looked down at the green goo which will send me in her place. I struggled and tried to pull myself from her but to no avail. Sabir looked on at us with sadden eyes.

"Kira use it, save yourself!" Sabir yelled, "I'm only a genie."

"Got any last words?" Farina smirked and dangled me to the portal.

"Sabir…" I glanced at my genie"… I wish you were free."

"No." He breathed but the golden wristbands fell from his wrist and he spiraled around. A light green mist surrounded him and I knew he was free at that moment.

"No!" Farina shouted and glared at me. Instantly she threw me in the portal. I screamed on the way down, and held my arms out hoping to catch onto anything. Luckily, I did. I held onto one of the broken rungs around the well. I was being pulled into the green liquid and it was getting stronger. Clenching my eyes and teeth, I held on.

"Kira grab my hand." Looking up I saw Mozenrath had one outstretched arm. With one hand I quickly let go and reached for his hand. I slipped further down into the well and closer to the liquid. I quickly lost the will to reach for Mozenrath and hold tightly with both hands onto the quickly failing support.

"I can't reach." I yelled and slipped more down the metal rail.

"You're going have to jump!" Mozenrath reached closer, but he still wasn't close enough.

"No!" I stated like a five year old. "I won't make it! And you're not going to catch me!"

"You have to trust me. I will catch you… trust me." I looked up at his sincere face. I weighed in my decisions. "Trust me." Taking a deep breath, I jumped with both hands outstretched. Like he promised he caught me. He pulled me up and wrapped one arm around my waist. I hugged him. He was tense but he relaxed enough to put his arms around me.

"No! This can't happen!" Farina shouted and broke our moment. Burst of magic exited from her and entered the well. Rapidly she was shrinking to her normal size. "I'm not going back, I won't allow this." Her body became defragmented into little particles. A force started pulling her in to the well. She fell on the ground and begins to desperately clawing onto the stone but it continued bringing her toward us. When she was close to us she got up with malice in her eyes.

"I'm not going back there." She spoke lowly and gravely. The necklace became icy cold and blazing hot in a few seconds as if it couldn't make up its mind. Farina jumped at me and held my throat. Mozenrath tried pushing her back but his hand went through her. The only bodily contact she had was with me "I'm not going back." Then she disappeared in front of me, but I still heard her shouting, I'm not going back over and over. Jafar began defragmenting like Farina, unlike her he was confused.

"No! No! You gave me my body you witch. I'm not taking your place." He was sucked in but unlike Farina he came through us and disappeared into the well. Instantly the room got brighter and lighter. Everybody started cheering, but me. I kept hearing her voice, but nobody else seemed to notice. I felt faint and sunk to my knees. Mozenrath notices at this point and knelt down beside me. His arm was still around my waist. I saw his lips move but I couldn't hear anything but Farina desperate shrieking. Although at this point she was sobbing. The others came into my view, but I couldn't concentrate on anything for long. Mozenrath was pulled away from me, I don't know whether it was Genie or Aladdin. Jasmine took Mozenrath place by my side and Rick kneeled in front of me.

"I won't go back. I will stay above. I won't go back down." Farina kept changing the structure, but keeps saying the same sentence. Why am I the only one hearing her? It was the last thought I had before a painful jolt came from my throat to my head, sending me into unconsciousness.

* * *

Mozenrath POV

Aladdin grabbed and kept a hold of Mozenrath robe. Instead of struggling, Mozenrath stood by him.

"You are not getting anywhere near her." Aladdin spoke.

"Really? After all this you still think I am going to hurt her?" Mozenrath broke Aladdin grasped and shoved him. He raised his gloved hand ready to hurt the hero, when Jasmine gasped. "Farina!"

Mozenrath cancelled the magic from his glove and rushed over but the others blocked him. Instead he saw the sorceress face in the green gem around Kira's neck. Her face faded away until only the green gem was seen. Jasmine reached behind Kira's neck.

"There isn't a clasp…" Jasmine muttered.

"What's going on?" Rick looked desperately between Aladdin, the Pharaoh and Mozenrath. The Pharaoh answered.

"The necklace took her as a prisoner in place of the genie."

"Can't we get her out?" Jasmine asked hopefully. The Pharaoh shook his head.

"I do not know anything which will help her. The necklace itself was created by the sorceress and only she knows how to control it." The Pharaoh looked sadden down at the girl in Jasmine arms. Jasmine clutched at Kira, her eyes were watering but she remained quiet.

"What will happen to her?" Rick asked his head was lowered. Mozenrath couldn't see his expression or his face.

"As far as I can tell, Farina is still in the necklace and will not let go of her power. For all I know the young one will always face a battle with Farina as long as she has the necklace." The Pharaoh once again answered.

"And we can't get rid of the necklace without Farina." Aladdin was spiteful with this news. "Genie is there any way you can help?" He looked at the two genies that were hovering in the air above the scene.

"Sorry Al, but I don't know anything that can help." Genie replied truthfully and hovered next to Aladdin, in case he needs support. Mozenrath just stood there, but his mind was racing with different scriptures, spells, ritual, potions, anything which could help Kira. Sadly nothing came to mind, once again he felt like a failure.

"What do we do?" Sabir asked and floated closer to his ex-master.

"Let her rest, for I do not know what is going through her troubled mind." The Pharaoh sheathed his weapon and walked toward the well. He pulled one of the crystals out but it disintegrated into dust. All the others did as well and nothing can be used to summon the portal. Tiredly the Pharaoh got up and sighed deeply. "I always wanted to get rid of the sorceress, but not in this way."

Suddenly the room was filled with other guest as they appeared out of thin air. Most were familiar faces and others Mozenrath has never seen before, but he knew all of them had the same goal.

"Get Aladdin!" Mirage growled as soon as she spotted the street rat. The other villains obeyed as they prepare to jump the unprepared hero. Both of the genies changed to a large heavy knight's armor as they block the path between the two groups.

"Look! Mozenrath is behind Aladdin! He can get rid of him!" Abis Mal clapped his hand gleefully. Haroud rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Why would you notify Aladdin of this, Abis Mal?" The darker man clutched the bridged of his nose with his fingers.

"Abis Mal, you oaf!" Mirage turned to the small man, with her claws out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Abis Mal hid behind his smarter companion as he tried to calm Mirage down.

"Guys, I think Aladdin saved us." Sadira, the Sand Witch and a spy for Aladdin, spoke up. All the villains and aspiring villains turned around and looked at her. She was bristled for a second but regain her confidence. "Jafar betrayed us to another person, remember? We all went down to the darkness… and we appeared back here. It means that somebody saved us. And who else but Aladdin the _Hero._" She said the last part sarcastically in hopes of keeping her cover. All the villains became silent and in thought. They murmured to each other.

"Fine," Mirage spoke up as the leader, "we will not kill you today. We will be enemies again tomorrow. Have a pleasant vacation, Aladdin." She swiped her claws in mid-air but nothing happened. She looked shocked, again she swiped.

"Teleportation spells don't work in here Mirage." Mozenrath smirked down at her. Her dramatic exit was a failure. Kira's genie stepped to the side, allowing the villains enough room to leave but not hurt Aladdin if they were not to hold their end of the deal. They all walked off with humiliation. Mirage glanced at Mozenrath for a few seconds and notice he was not leaving. She will get his explanation later.

Abis Mal was the last one to leave. The short man turned toward the sorcerer. "Hey, Mozenrath when you see the red-headed angel, can you ask her to come to my hideout? I want to get to know her better." He waggled his eyebrows. Mozenrath shot a bolt of energy at him, and singed his face. The sorcerer prepared another but Abis Mal already ran away. During this exchange, Mozenrath missed what the hero and the group were discussing. The Pharaoh was the one speaking, and the others disapprove of his suggestion.

"The genies have magic but they do not have the knowledge of them. They do not know different spells or incantations for anything. They are magic but they don't know how to use it." Both of the genies were insulted by the Pharaoh speech and clutched their chest. "You need… Mozenrath." Aladdin glared at Mozenrath as he approached the group. Sabir and Genie both stared him down but he simply ignored him. "She will need magic to heal her." The Pharaoh stated to Mozenrath. "If you harm the little one, I will come for you." The decaying mummy threatened and left with the rest of his army. Sabir lifted Kira in his arms and placed her on Carpet. Silently the group passed by Mozenrath. The sorcerer glared at them but he trailed behind.

Kira's god-father covered his eyes when they came to the bodies. Jasmine helped him pass through the mass and set him on Carpet first to leave. Luckily Mozenrath got his glove and he levitates through the hole instead of going with the others. Carpet just dropped Kira and Rick on the ground and went below to collect the others.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her again." Rick stated.

"I have no intention of ever harming her again, intentionally." Mozenrath replied truthfully.

"I don't trust you. But I have no other choice. If…When she gets better, you will leave her alone. And you will never see, touch, or hurt her again." Rick demanded of Mozenrath. The sorcerer sneered at the man. Who does he think he is? Before Mozenrath could utter a word, the rest of the group showed up. Aladdin picked Kira up once again, and Mozenrath couldn't help but glare at him as he set her on the magic rug. Aladdin turned and returned the glare as he walked past Mozenrath and toward the exit. As soon as they arrived at the entrance, Mozenrath teleported himself and Xerxes home.

They arrived at the entrance inside his Citadel and Mozenrath glared at the broken doors. As if sensing his magic, his mamluks came and greeted him. It was a mistake. Mozenrath blasted one with his magic and the others cowered.

"Why isn't this place cleaned?" Mozenrath hissed through his teeth. All the mess was from the monstrous beast who invaded his home. Mozenrath made another blast but they avoided it and started cleaning. Mozenrath stormed off toward his room and Xerxes followed him obediently.

"Master angry?" The slimy eel asked.

"What do you think?" Mozenrath scowled at his familiar. He approached his bedroom doors and threw them open. Xerxes followed behind silently. "I am the only one who can help her! And how am I supposed to help her when I can't be near here! They are nothing but fools! Idiots!" Mozenrath fell backwards on his bed and clutched his head. "I want to help her but I don't want to be anywhere near them. And I can't bring her here, because then they would barge in here."

"Who are you talking about, Mozenrath?" He quickly sat up on his bed and saw the feline enchantress.

"You should knock before you enter, Mirage." Mozenrath leaned his back against his headboard.

"The doors were open." She smirked at him and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Who were you talking about? Don't tell me you are falling in love, Mozenrath." She purred at him. He kept an emotionless mask on his face. He knew what she would do if she found out anybody was in love. She would ruin it. She inched closer to him, and reached out for him. His glove glowed blue, silently threatening her. Mirage pulled her hand back but remained where she was.

"Why are you here?" Mozenrath question her.

"Why were you with Aladdin? Is it a new strategy?" Mirage asked.

"Why else would I be with that street-rat?" He retorted. "Saving the day?" He gave a throaty chuckle and Mirage joined him on the laughter.

"You saving the day, I would never believe it." Mozenrath calmed down and stood up from his bed. He walked away from the feline and looked out the window. She continued to pry, "Really what's the plan? I want in." Mozenrath looked at the reflection and saw her grinning evilly.

"You're not part of the plan." _There isn't a plan_, he thought silently to himself.

"Then make me a part of the plan. We need to kill Aladdin as soon as we can. Maybe we can play a bit with him." He sighed to himself, these are one of the times he had a bucket of water.

"Aladdin will die at my hands and no one else." He told her calmly and turned away from the window.

"You and your obsession with killing Aladdin."

"You have one of your own" Mozenrath replied back coolly.

"We all have one, but you haven't conspired with us. It is the only way we can get him. If you would stop being so egotistic then he would already be dead. You need to stop thinking of yourself you foolish boy!"

"Get out!" Mozenrath yelled and held his gloved hand at her. She left without question. He released his pull of magic. He thought over what Mirage said and couldn't help but think of Kira. He groaned.

"Mozenrath?" The eel, looked over from his safe spot.

"Keep the mamluks working." Mozenrath sighed and teleported to Agrabah. He ended up in one of the palace gardens. The princess noticed him immediately.

"We thought you weren't going to help." She stated and picked several flowers from the bush. She already held a big collection in her hands.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily." He smirked down at her.

"I wish we can." She murmured under her breath but not low enough. "Follow me, Kira is in her room." He walked in step with her as they entered the palace. He couldn't help but grin wickedly when Razoul stopped dead in his tracks as he stares at the strange scene.

"Jasmine-"Razoul started and drew his sword.

"He will be staying with us for a few days." Jasmine stated and continues walking with Mozenrath up the stairs. "Kira won't wake up and we don't know why." Silence hung in the air. They approached a set of doors and she opened them. Kira was lying underneath the sheets of her bed. Rick sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door opened and frowned at the sorcerer.

"What is he doing here?" He looked over at Jasmine as she placed the flowers in a vase.

"He is the only one who can help her." Jasmine walked over and places the vase full of flowers at the bedside table. Mozenrath neared Kira and immediately recognized what was happening.

"She is weak and need to rest." Mozenrath stated, she looked just like him when he over-exerted himself with magic. Pale, with bags under her eyes and heavy breathing.

"We know that." Rick snapped at him.

"She used too much of her energy and she needs to recover it. The only way is by resting." He remembered the countless times he had to recover his energy. He felt so weak and useless, but he didn't have anybody with him during those times.

"And what about the necklace? How do we get rid of it?" Rick asked Mozenrath.

"One step at a time. The information will reveal itself, when she wakes up." Mozenrath replied, if she does wake up.


End file.
